Casamento por Conveniência
by Lua Mary
Summary: Um casamento apenas no nome... Para salvar a casa de sua família, uma impulsiva dona de livraria, Isabella Marie Swan, lança um feitiço de amor. Edward Cullen um homem poderoso, não acredita em casamento, contudo para herdar a companhia de seu tio, precisa de uma esposa, e precisa de uma rápido. – ADAPTAÇÃO-
1. Sinopse

Um casamento apenas no nome... Para salvar a casa de sua família, uma impulsiva dona de livraria, Isabella Marie Swan, lança um feitiço de amor. Mas ela nunca planejou conjurar o irmão mais velho de sua melhor amiga, um homem poderoso que já tinha despedaçado seu coração. O bilionário Edward Cullen não acredita em casamento. Mas para herdar a companhia de seu tio, ele precisa de uma esposa, e precisa de uma rápido. Quando ele descobre que a amiga de infância de sua irmã está em grandes dificuldades financeiras, ele faz a Isabella uma proposta atrevida. Um casamento apenas no nome com certas regras: Evitar confusão. Ser profissional. Não se apaixonar. O acordo é só por um ano, então as regras não serão difíceis de serem cumpridas, certo? Só que o destino dá um jeito de desfazer os melhores planos...

* * *

><p>1." Casamento por Conveniência" é uma <strong>adaptação <strong>da obra de Jennifer Probst.

2. Personagens pertencem a tia Stephenie Meyer e Jennifer Probst.

P.S: História original, somente foi modificado o nome dos personagens.


	2. Capítulo I

Ela precisava de um homem.

De preferência um com 150.000 dólares de sobra.

Isabella Marie Swan olhou para a pequena fogueira caseira no meio do chão da sala e perguntou se ela tinha oficialmente perdido a cabeça. O pedaço de papel em sua mão tinha todas as qualidades que ela sonhou que sua alma gêmea possuísse. Lealdade. Inteligência. Humor. Um forte senso de família e um amor pelos animais. A renda saudável.

A maioria dos seus ingredientes já foram cozinhados. Um fio de cabelo de um homem de família, pronto, já estava lá, mas ela ainda estava chateada. Uma mistura de ervas aromáticas, provavelmente para dar-lhe um lado sensível. E o pequeno bastão para... bem, ela esperava não querer dizer o que ela temia.

Com uma respiração profunda, ela atirou a lista no balde de prata e o assistiu queimar. Sentia-se como uma idiota criando um feitiço de amor, mas ela estava sem opções para resolver seu problema e tinha pouco a perder. Como o proprietária de uma eclética livraria em um novo ponto da moda de Iorque, cidade universitária, ela achou que poderia se permitir a algumas peculiaridades. Como o envio de uma oração à Mãe Terra para o homem perfeito.

Bella estendeu a mão e pegou o extintor de incêndio quando as chamas saltaram. A fumaça subiu e lembrou da massa de pizza queimada no fundo de sua torradeira. Ela enrugou seu nariz, disparou o spray no meio do seu tapete, e foi caçar um copo de vinho tinto para comemorar.

A mãe dela teria que vender Tara. Casa de sua família.

Bella pegou uma garrafa de cabernet sauvignon e pensou sobre seu dilema. Sua livraria foi hipotecada. O café em expansão levaria um planejamento cuidadoso e não havia um centavo de sobra. Ela olhou por cima do apartamento, loft vitoriano e facilmente calculado, não havia nada para vender. Nem mesmo no eBay.

Ela tinha 27 anos e, provavelmente, deveria viver em um condomínio elegante, com roupas de grife e um encontro a cada fim de semana. Em vez disso, ela levou cães desabrigados do abrigo local e comprou lenços chiques para atualizar seus equipamentos. Ela acreditava em viver à luz do sol, sendo aberto a todos a possibilidade, e seguindo o seu coração. Infelizmente, nenhuma dessas características poderia salvar a casa de sua mãe.

Ela tomou um gole do vinho vermelho rubi e reconheceu que não havia nada a fazer. Ninguém tinha dinheiro suficiente, e neste momento o coletor de imposto veio, não haveria um final feliz. Ela não era Scarlett O'Hara. E, Bella não achou que sua tentativa de última hora em fazer um feitiço de amor para atrair o homem perfeito à sua porta iria ajudar.

A campainha tocou. Sua boca se abriu. Meu Deus, é ele? Ela olhou para suas calças sujas e camisa cortada e, perguntou se ela tinha tempo para se trocar. Ela se levantou e começou a vasculhar o armário, mas a campainha tocou novamente, então ela se aproximou, respirou fundo, e alcançou a maçaneta.

- Quanto tempo para atender a porta.- Suas esperanças despencaram. Bella olhou para sua melhor amiga, Alice Cullen, e fez uma careta.

- Você devia ser um homem.

Alice bufou e entrou, ela acenou com a mão no ar, piscando unhas cereja vermelhas, e caiu sobre o sofá. - Sim, continua sonhando. Você assustou seu último pretendente. O que aconteceu aqui?

- O que você quer dizer com eu o assustei? Eu pensei que ele ia me atacar.

Alice levantou uma sobrancelha. - Ele se inclinou para lhe dar um beijo de boa noite. Você tropeçou e caiu sobre seu traseiro, e ele se sentiu como um idiota. As pessoas se beijam depois de um encontro, Bella. É uma coisa normal.

Bella jogou o lixo restante em um saco e pegou o balde. - Ele tinha comido toneladas de alho no jantar e eu não queria ele perto de mim.

Alice pegou o copo de vinho e tomou um gole saudável. Ela esticou as pernas compridas vestidas de couro preto, e enganchou o salto alto de suas botas sobre a borda da mesa maltratada. - Me lembra novamente porque você não teve sexo na última década?

- Bruxa.

- Celibatária.

Bella desistiu e riu. - Ok, você ganhou. Por que você está me agraciando com a sua presença em uma noite de sábado? Você está bem?

- Obrigada. Vou me encontrar com alguém para uma bebida às 11hs. Quer vir?

- Em seu encontro?

Alice fez uma cara e tomou o resto do vinho. - Você vai ser melhor companhia. Ele é um chato.

- Por que você está saindo com ele?

- Ele parece ser bom.

Bella caiu ao seu lado no sofá e suspirou. - Eu gostaria de ser como você, Alice. Por que eu sou tão exigente?

- Por que eu não sou? - Os lábios de Alice se torceram no humor auto-depreciativo, então ela apontou para o balde. - Então, qual é o problema com o fogo? Bella suspirou. - Eu estava criando um feitiço de amor. Uh ... um homem.

Sua amiga jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. - Tudo bem. O que isso tem a ver com o balde?

As Bochechas de Bella inflamaram. Ela nunca havia feito isso. -Eu fiz um fogo para honrar a Mãe Terra - ela sussurrou.

- Oh, meu Deus.

- Ouça-me. Estou desesperada. Eu ainda não conheço o Sr. Certo e outro pequeno problema surgiu e eu preciso resolver, então eu anotei o que preciso em uma lista.

- Que tipo de lista?

- Uma das minhas clientes me disse que comprou este livro de feitiços de amor, e quando ela fez uma lista de todas as qualidades que ela procurava em um homem, ele apareceu.

Agora, Alice parecia interessada. - Um homem apareceu em sua vida, com todas as coisas que ela queria?

- Yup. A lista tem que ser específica. Ela não pode ser muito geral, ou supostamente o universo fica confuso com os seus desejos e não envia nada. Ela disse que se você seguir o feitiço, o homem certo vai aparecer.

Os olhos verdes de Alice brilharam. - Deixe-me ver o livro.

Nada como outra única fêmea para fazer você se sentir melhor sobre a busca de um homem. Bella jogou-lhe o livro revestido de um pouco de tecido, sentindo-se menos idiota.

- Hummm. Mostre-me sua lista.

Ela acenou em direção ao balde. - Queimada.

- Eu sei que você tem outra cópia debaixo de sua cama. Esquece, eu vou buscá-la eu mesma. - Sua amiga se afastou em direção ao futon amarelo canário e passou a mão sob as almofadas. Em poucos segundos ela segurou a lista triunfante entre brilhantes unhas vermelhas, e lambeu os lábios como se ela estivesse prestes a mergulhar em um romance vigoroso. Bella levantou-se no tapete e caiu de novo. Vamos começar a humilhação.

- Número um - Alice recitava. - Um fã dos Mets.

Bella preparou-se para a explosão.

- Baseball? - Alice gritou. Ela acenou com o papel e para trás no ar para o efeito dramático. - Pô, como você pode tornar a prioridade número um de sua lista em baseball? Eles não fizeram isso para a World Series em anos! É um fato, em Nova York há mais fãs do Mets do que fãs dos Yankees, e que pega a maior parte da população masculina. Bella rangeu os dentes. Por que ela era constantemente bombardeada sobre a sua escolha de equipes de Nova York? - O Mets tem coração e caráter, e eu preciso de um homem que pode torcer para o azarão. Recuso-me a dormir com um fã dos Yankees.

- Você não tem jeito. Eu desisto - disse Alice. - Número dois: ame livros, arte e poesia.- Ela fez uma pausa para pensar sobre isso, então deu de ombros. - Eu aceito. Três: acredita em monogamia. Muito importante para a lista. Número quatro: quer filhos - Ela olhou para cima.. - Quantos?

Bella sorriu com o pensamento. - Eu gostaria de três. Mas eu me contentaria com dois.

Eu deveria ter especificado quantos na lista?

- Não, Mãe Terra vai acertar. - Alice continuou. - Número cinco: sabe como se comunicar com uma mulher. Uma boa. Estou farta de ler livros sobre Vênus e Marte. Eu já passei por toda a série e eu ainda não tenho a menor ideia. Número seis: adore animais - Ela gemeu. - Isso é tão ruim quanto o Mets!

Bella se remexeu de volta no tapete para enfrentá-la. - Se ele odiar cães, como posso continuar o meu programa de voluntariado no abrigo? E se ele for um caçador? Eu acordo no meio da noite e encontro um veado morto olhando para mim de cima da lareira.

- Você é tão dramática. - Alice se voltou para a lista. - O número sete: tem um código de ética moral e acredita na honestidade. Deveria ter sido o número um na lista, mas que diabos, eu não sou um fã dos Mets. Número oito:. Um bom amante - Ela balançou as sobrancelhas. - Isso seria o número dois da minha lista. Mas estou orgulhosa com o item, mesmo. Talvez você não esteja tão desesperada como eu pensava.

Bella engoliu em seco, o pavor enrolando seu interior. - Continue.

- O número nove: tem um forte sentido de família. Faz sentido, vocês me lembram os malditos Waltons. Ok número 10 ... - O relógio marcou. Bella assistiu Alice ler novamente o item.

- Bella, eu acho que eu estou lendo número 10 errado.

Bella suspirou. - Provavelmente não.

Alice recitou o último pedido. - Precisa de 150.000 dólares em dinheiro disponível.

Ela olhou para cima. - Eu preciso de mais detalhes.

Bella levantou o queixo. - Preciso de um homem que eu possa amar, com um extra de U$ 150 mil dólares, disponíveis para mim e eu preciso dele rápido.

Alice sacudiu a cabeça, como ela surgiu a partir subaquática. - Para quê?

- Para salvar Tara. Alice piscou. - Tara?

- Sim, a casa de minha mãe. Você sabe, como no filme, Gone with the Wind? Lembra-se de como minha mãe costumava brincar sobre a necessidade de mais algodão para pagar as contas? Eu não disse a você o quão ruim era, Alice. Minha mãe quer vender e eu não posso deixá-la. Eles não têm dinheiro, e em nenhum outro lugar para ir. Eu vou fazer de tudo para ajudar, até casar. Assim como Scarlett.

Alice gemeu e pegou sua bolsa. Ela arrancou o telefone e discou alguns números.

- O que você está fazendo? - Bella lutou com o pânico, pensou que sua melhor amiga não iria entender. Afinal, ela nunca pediu para um homem resolver seus problemas antes. Oh, como o poderoso tinha caído.

- Cancelar meu encontro. Eu acho que este novo item precisa ser discutido. Então eu estou chamando minha terapeuta. Ela é muito boa, discreta, e ela toma anotações meia-noite.

Bella riu. - Você é uma boa amiga, Alice.

-Sim, fale-me sobre isso.

...

Edward Cullen tinha uma fortuna em suas mãos.

Mas para chegar a algo que ele queria, ele precisava de uma esposa.

Edward acredita em muitas coisas. Trabalho duro para alcançar uma meta. Controlar a raiva e recorrer à razão, quando estava em um momento de confronto. E criação de edifícios. Edifícios que eram sólidos, mas esteticamente bonito. Ângulos suaves e linhas afiadas se misturam.

Tijolos, concreto e vidro atestando a solidez que as pessoas ansiavam na vida comum. O breve momento de maravilha, quando uma pessoa olha mediante a criação final pela primeira vez.

Todas essas coisas faziam sentido para ele.

Edward não acredita em amor, casamento eterno e família. Essas coisas não faziam sentido, e ele decidiu não incorporar tais temas sociais em sua vida.

Infelizmente, o Tio Carl tinha mudado as regras. O intestino de Edward enrolou, e seu senso de humor quase arrancou uma risada de seus lábios. Ele se levantou de sua cadeira de couro, tirou a jaqueta marinho, gravata de seda listrada, e camisa branca neve. Um movimento do pulso desafivelou o cinto, e ele mudou rapidamente para um par de calças de moleton cinza e camiseta correspondente. Ele enfiou os dois pés em seus tênis Nike Air e entrou em seu santuário, o escritório, que ele tinha preenchido com modelos, desenhos, fotos inspiradoras, uma esteira, alguns pesos, e um bar totalmente abastecido. Ele apertou o botão do controle remoto para o leitor de MP3.

As notas de La Traviata encheram a sala e ele sacudiu a cabeça.

Ele virou-se na esteira e tentou não pensar em fumar. Mesmo depois de cinco anos, quando o estresse o chutava acima de um entalhe, ele ansiava por um cigarro. Aborrecido por sua fraqueza quando a vontade bateu, ele se exercitou. Correr o acalmava, especialmente em seu ambiente perfeitamente controlado.

Não haviam vozes que interrompessem sua concentração, sem luz do sol escaldante, sem rochas ou cascalho que impedissem o seu caminho. Ele colocou o painel e começou a um ritmo constante que o levaria para uma solução.

Mesmo que ele entendesse as intenções de seu tio, o sentimento de traição o corroeu lentamente afastando sua paz. No fim, um membro da família que amava tinha usado-o como um peão.

Edward balançou a cabeça. Ele deveria ter visto isso chegando. Tio Carl passou seus últimos meses vivo jorrando a importância da família, e tinha dito que a resposta de Edward era sem graça.

Edward se perguntou por que seu tio ficou surpreendido. Afinal, sua família deve ter sido uma propaganda para controle de natalidade.

Como Edward entrava e saia de relacionamentos, uma coisa ficou clara, todas as mulheres queriam o casamento, e casamento significava confusão.

Brigas sobre sentimentos. Crianças a atormentá-lo com seu choro, querendo mais atenção.

Acabaria precisando de mais espaço. E chegaria no ponto crucial desse tipo de relação.

Divórcio. Com as crianças como vítimas.

Não, obrigado.

Ele pedalou até a inclinação e ajustou a velocidade quando seus pensamentos giraram. Tio Carl permaneceu teimosamente otimista até o final amargo que uma mulher iria salvar a vida de seu sobrinho. O ataque cardíaco o tinha atingido duro e rápido. Quando os advogados finalmente desceram como um pacote de abutres sobre o cheiro de dinheiro de sangue, Edward pensou que a legalidade seria fácil. Sua irmã, Alice, já deixou bem claro que ela não queria nada com o negócio. Tio Carl não tinha outros parentes. Então, pela primeira vez, Edward acreditava na sorte. Finalmente, ele teria algo completamente seu.

Até os advogados lerem o testamento.

Então ele percebeu que a piada era ele.

Ele herdaria a maioria das ações tão logo que se casasse. O casamento deveria durar um ano, para qualquer mulher que ele escolhesse, e um acordo pré-nupcial era aceitável. Se Edward decidisse não cumprir com os desejos de seu tio, ele perderia 50 por cento, o equilíbrio seria dividido entre os membros do conselho, e Edward não seria nada, apenas uma figura. Em vez de criar edifícios, ele estaria preso em reuniões e políticas corporativas; exatamente o que ele não quer fazer com sua vida.

E o tio Carl sabia disso.

Então agora Edward tinha que encontrar uma mulher.

Ele bateu o interruptor e a inclinação reduziu. Ele diminuiu o ritmo e igualou o fôlego.

Com precisão metódica, sua mente cortou o vazio emocional e examinou as possibilidades. Ele desceu da esteira, pegou uma garrafa de Evian no bar, e caminhou de volta à sua cadeira. Ele tomou um gole do líquido gelado e limpo, e colocou a garrafa suando em sua mesa. Esperou alguns minutos, reunindo seus pensamentos. Em seguida, pegou a caneta de ouro e rolou entre os dedos.

Ele imprimiu as palavras, como cada prego em seu caixão batendo pessoal.

Encontrar uma esposa.

Ele não iria desperdiçar mais tempo pensando sobre injustiça. Edward decidiu fazer uma lista clara dos atributos de que sua esposa precisava ter, e ver se ele poderia pensar em qualquer candidata apropriada.

Imediatamente, uma imagem de Tania surgiu, mas ele esmagou o pensamento. A supermodelo impressionante, ela era perfeita para funções sociais e sexo forte, mas não o casamento. Tania era uma conversadora afiada e ele gostava de sua companhia, mas ele estava com medo porque ela já era apaixonada por ele. Ela deu a entender em seu desejo de ter filhos, o que era um bom negócio. Não importa como ele colocasse a base das regras em um casamento, a emoção iria arruiná-lo. Ela tinha ciúmes e era exigente, como qualquer mulher normal. Sem pré-nupcial jamais se levantaria para sua avidez uma vez que ela se sentiria traída.

Ele tomou outro gole de água e passou o polegar em círculos sobre a borda áspera na parte superior do frasco. Ele tinha lido uma vez, que se uma pessoa fizesse uma lista de todas as qualidades que admirava em uma mulher, uma apareceria. Edward franziu o cenho quando agarrou o pensamento fugaz. Ele estava quase certo que a teoria tinha algo a ver com o universo. Voltando à você o que colocar no cosmos. Metafísica, alguma porcaria que não acreditava, mas hoje ele estava desesperado.

Ele colocou a caneta no canto esquerdo da página e escreveu sua lista.

Uma mulher que não me ama.

Uma mulher que não deseja dormir.

Uma mulher que não tem uma família grande.

Uma mulher que não tem quaisquer animais.

Uma mulher que não quer filhos.

Uma mulher que tem uma carreira independente.

Uma mulher que vai ver o relacionamento como um empreendimento comercial.

Uma mulher que não é excessivamente emocional ou impulsiva.

Uma mulher que eu possa confiar.

Edward leu sobre o resumo. Ele sabia que algumas de suas qualidades desejadas foram teimosamente otimista, mas se a teoria do universo trabalhasse ele poderia, bem colocar tudo o que ele queria. Ele precisava de uma mulher que olhasse para o empreendimento como uma oportunidade de negócio. Talvez, alguém que ansiava por uma recompensa grande. Ele pretendia oferecer muitos benefícios adicionais, mas ele queria o casamento apenas no nome. Sem sexo é igual a nenhum ciúme.

Não excessivamente emocional é igual a mulher sem amor.

Sem bagunça é igual a um casamento perfeito.

Ele vasculhou cada mulher que tinha namorado em seu passado, cada amiga que ele tinha trocado palavras, com todas que almoçou.

Ele não encontrou ninguém.

Frustração mordiscou as bordas de seus nervos. Ele era um homem de trinta anos de idade, razoavelmente atraente, inteligente e financeiramente seguro. E, ele não poderia encontrar uma mulher decente para casar.

Ele tinha uma semana para encontrar sua esposa.

Seu celular tocou. Edward pegou. - Cullen.

- Edward, sou eu. Alice. - Ela fez uma pausa. - Você encontrou uma mulher?

Uma risada estrangulada em seus lábios. Sua irmã era a única mulher no mundo que o levava a rir em uma base regular. Mesmo que às vezes fosse às suas custa.

- Estou trabalhando nisso agora.

- Eu acho que eu a encontrei.

Seu batimento cardíaco acelerado. - Quem é?

Outra pausa. - Você tem que conhecer seus termos, mas eu não acho que vai ser um problema. Tenha a mente aberta. Eu sei que não é o seu forte. Mas você pode confiar nela.

Ele verificou o último item em sua lista. Um estranho zumbido nos ouvidos zumbiam como no aviso de palavras seguintes de sua irmã. - Quem é, Alice?

O silêncio caiu sobre a linha para uma batida. - Bella.

A sala virou um borrão vertiginoso no nome familiar de seu passado. Seu único pensamento brilhou como um mantra em neon vivo, mais e mais. De nenhum maldito jeito.

* * *

><p>Olá, meninas!<p>

O que acharam do capítulo? Gostaram? Não gostaram?

Bjus, e até o próximo Capítulo.


	3. capítulo II - parte I

Edward olhou ao redor, satisfeito com o resultado. Sua sala de conferência privada, desde um ambiente de negócios e, o buquê de flores frescas que sua secretária havia colocado no centro da mesa, ofereceu um toque pessoal entre o carpete vinho de pelúcia, o brilho rico de madeira de cerejeira e cadeiras de couro amanteigado. Os contratos foram cuidadosamente definidos, juntamente com uma bandeja de prata elegante cheia de chá, café, e uma variedade de bolos.

Formal, mas simpático, assim iria refletir o tom de seu casamento.

Ele ignorou o tom profundo em seu intestino, quando ele pensou em encontrar Isabella Swan novamente. Ele perguntou como ela tinha crescido. As histórias que sua irmã tinha compartilhado com ele pintavam o retrato de uma mulher, imprudente e impulsiva. Ele inicialmente recusou a Alice a sugestão, Bella não se encaixava na imagem que ele precisava. Memórias teimosas de uma garota de espírito livre com um rabo de cavalo balançando brincou em seus pensamentos, mesmo sabendo que ela possuía uma livraria respeitável. Ele ainda pensava nela como companheira de Alice, mesmo que ele não a tinha visto em anos. Mas o tempo estava se esgotando. Eles compartilharam um passado distante, e ele sentiu que Bella poderia ser confiável. Ela poderia não encaixar na sua ideia de esposa perfeita, mas ela precisava de dinheiro.

Alice permaneceu em silêncio sobre a razão, mas tinha pintado Bella como desesperada. A necessidade de dinheiro o deixava confortável, pois era preto e branco. Não haviam zonas cinzentas. Sem ideias de intimidade entre eles. Uma transação de negócios formal entre velhos amigos. Edward poderia viver com isso.

Ele pegou o interfone para chamar a secretária, mas a pesada porta se abriu sem problemas, ao mesmo tempo e fechou com um clique sólido.

Ele se virou.

Profundos olhos azuis, olharam direto para sua pouca hesitação e uma clareza que lhe disse que essa mulher iria perder qualquer jogo de pôquer, ela era brutalmente honesta e sem vontade de blefar. Ele reconheceu seu olhar bem o suficiente, mas a idade mudou as cores para uma mistura perturbadora de aquamarine e safira.

Seus olhos formavam uma surpreendente combinação contra o negro de seu cabelo, que consistia em cachos que tombavam pelos ombros e emoldurando seu rosto com uma selvageria natural que ela parecia incapaz de domar. Maçãs do rosto salientes desencadeavam uma boca exuberante. Ele costumava perguntar se ela tinha sido picada por uma abelha, em seguida, ria. A piada era ele. Fantasias quentes masculinas foram construídas em torno de uma boca como a dela, e não tinha nada a ver com abelhas. Apenas mel. Preferencialmente morno, mel pegajoso derramado sobre aqueles lábios macios.

Ah, inferno.

Ele observou e terminou sua inspeção. Lembrou-se de torturá-la no passado quando descobriu que ela teve que usar um sutiã. Ela ficou humilhada por sua descoberta, e ele usou a informação com sabedoria. Agora, não era mais engraçado. Seus seios eram exuberantes como sua boca, e combinava com a curva de seus quadris. Ela era alta, quase tão alta quanto ele, e este pacote de tentação fêmea veio embrulhado em um vestido vermelho-fogo tanque que enfatizava seu decote, deslizando sobre seus quadris, e caindo no chão. Unhas escarlate apareciam através de brilhantes sandálias vermelhas.

Ela permaneceu ainda na porta, como se permitindo-lhe beber o seu preenchimento antes que ela decidisse falar.

Sentindo-se um pouco desconcertado, Edward lutou com o passado de sua falta de compostura e contou com o profissionalismo para esconder sua reação.

Isabella Marie Swan tinha crescido bem. Um pouco bem demais para o seu gosto. Mas não havia necessidade que ela soubesse disso. Ele ofereceu-lhe o mesmo sorriso neutro que ele ofereceria a qualquer parceiro de negócios.

- Olá, Bella. Faz bastante tempo que não nos vemos.

Ela sorriu de volta, mas ele não chegou a seus olhos.

- Olá, Edward. Como você está?

- Tudo bem. Por favor, sente-se. Posso oferecer-lhe um café? Chá?

- Café, por favor.

- Creme? Açúcar?

- Creme. Obrigada. - Ela deslizou graciosamente para a cadeira almofadada, girou longe da mesa, e cruzou as pernas. O tecido vermelho do vestido subiu e deu-lhe um vislumbre de pele morena, suave e atlética.

Ele concentrou-se no café.

- Croissant? A torta de maçã? Eles são da padaria do outro lado da rua.

- Não, obrigada.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim. Eu nunca seria capaz de parar em um. Aprendi a não me seduzir.

A palavra seduzir caiu de seus lábios em uma voz baixa e suave que acariciou seus ouvidos. Sua calça se ajustou e ele percebeu que sua voz acariciou outros lugares também. Completamente desconcertado por sua reação à mulher que ele não queria contato físico algum, ele se concentrou em prepará-la um café e sentou-se em frente a ela.

Eles estudaram um ao outro por alguns momentos, o silêncio prolongado. Ela puxou a pulseira de ouro delicada cercando seu pulso. - Eu sinto muito pelo seu tio Carl.

- Obrigado. Alice contou-lhe sobre os detalhes?

- A coisa toda parece loucura.

- É. Tio Carl acredita na família e, antes de morrer, ele estava convencido de que eu nunca sossegaria. Por isso, ele decidiu que um forte impulso seria para o meu próprio bem.

- Você não acredita em casamento?

Ele deu de ombros. - O casamento é desnecessário. O sonho de sempre é um conto de fadas. Cavaleiros brancos e monogamia não existem.

Ela recuou de surpresa. - Você não acredita em compromisso com outra pessoa?

- Os compromissos são de curta duração. Claro, as pessoas querem dizer quando eles confessam amor e devoção, mas o tempo corrói todas as coisas boas e deixa as ruins. Você conhece alguém que é feliz no casamento?

Ela abriu os lábios, em seguida, ficou em silêncio. - Além dos meus pais? Acho que não. Mas isso não significa que não existam casais felizes.

- Talvez. - Seu tom contradisse sua concordância parcial.

- Eu acho que há uma série de questões que não acordamos. - disse ela, e se moveu em sua cadeira, em seguida, recruzou as pernas. - Nós vamos precisar de algum tempo juntos para ver se essa coisa vai funcionar.

- Nós não temos tempo. O casamento tem que ocorrer até o final da próxima semana. Não importa se estamos bem. Este é estritamente um negócio, um arranjo.

Ela estreitou os olhos. - Vejo que você é o mesmo valentão arrogante que brincou comigo sobre o tamanho do meu peito. Algumas coisas não mudam.

Ele concentrou sua atenção sobre a queda de seu vestido. - Eu acho que você está certa. Algumas coisas permanecem as mesmas. Outros continuam crescendo.

Sua respiração ficou presa, mas ela o surpreendeu quando sorriu. - E outras coisas permanecem pequenas. - Seu olhar apontou diretamente na protuberância do centro de suas calças.

Edward quase cuspiu em seu café, mas conseguiu segurar a xícara com dignidade calma. Uma onda de calor perfurou seu intestino quando ele se lembrou do dia na piscina quando eles eram crianças.

Ele estava provocando Bella impiedosamente sobre as mudanças em seu corpo, quando Alice esgueirou-se por trás e puxou para baixo o seu calção de mergulho. Exposto em todos os sentidos da palavra, ele se afastou, fingido que todo o episódio não o incomodava. Mas a memória ainda tinha classificado o episódio como seu momento mais embaraçoso.

Ele apontou para os papéis na sua frente. - Alice me disse que precisava de uma quantidade específica de dinheiro. Eu mantive o valor em aberto para negociação.

Uma expressão estranha atravessou seu rosto. Suas feições apertaram, depois alisou de volta. - É este o contrato?

Ele acenou com a cabeça. - Eu sei que você vai precisar de seu advogado para dar uma olhada.

- Não há necessidade. Um amigo meu é advogado. Eu aprendi bastante, desde que eu o ajudei a estudar para o exame. Posso vê-lo?

Ele deslizou os papéis sobre a madeira polida. Ela procurou em sua bolsa por um par de pequenos óculos de leitura preto e empurrou-o na ponta de seu nariz. Minutos se passaram quando ela estudou o contrato. Ele aproveitou a oportunidade para estudá-la. Sua forte atração o irritava. Bella não era seu tipo. Ela era muito cheia de curvas, muito direta, muito... real. Gostava de saber que ele estava a salvo de quaisquer explosões emocionais se algo não ía bem em seu caminho. Mesmo quando Tania ficava chateada, ela sempre o tratou com moderação. Bella assustou o inferno fora dele. Algo em seu intestino sussurrou, ela não seria fácil de manusear. Ela falou a opinião dela e exibiu emoções sem pensar. Tais reações causava perigo, caos e confusão. A última coisa que ele precisava em um casamento.

Ainda ...

Ele confiava nela. Aqueles olhos de safira, determinação sob medida certa e justiça. Sua promessa significava algo. Depois de um ano, ele sabia que ela iria embora sem olhar para trás, ou ficaria mais tempo por desejo por mais dinheiro. A balança se inclinou em seu favor.

Uma unha vermelho cereja bateu na borda da página em um ritmo constante. Ela olhou para cima. Edward se perguntou por que sua pele adquiriu um tom pálido quando ela parecia tão corada e saudável um momento atrás.

- Você tem uma lista de exigências? - Ela disse como se estivesse acusando-o de um crime capital em vez de fazer uma lista de ativos e passivos. Ele limpou a garganta.

- Apenas algumas qualidades que eu gostaria de ter em minha esposa. - Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas as palavras não surgiram. Ela parecia lutar para obtê-los gratuitamente.

- Você quer uma hospedeira, um órfão, e um robô, tudo em um. Isso é justo? - Ele tomou uma respiração profunda. - Você está exagerando. Só porque eu gostaria de casar com alguém com senso de carência e de negócios, não significa que eu sou um monstro.

Ela deu um bufo pouco feminino. - Você quer uma esposa de Stepford sem o sexo. Você não aprendeu nada sobre as mulheres desde que você tinha 14?

- Eu aprendi muito. É por isso que o Tio Carl tinha que me forçar a uma instituição que favorece as mulheres, em primeiro lugar.

Ela engasgou. - Os homens ficam muito melhor fora do casamento!

- Como o quê?

- Sexo constante e companheirismo.

Depois de seis meses, as dores de cabeça começam e você vai começar a chorar por qualquer coisa.

- Alguém para envelhecer.

- Os homens não querem envelhecer nunca. É por isso que eles continuam procurando mulheres mais jovens.

Sua boca aberta. Ela fechou com um estalo rápido. - Crianças ... uma família ... alguém que o ame na saúde e na doença.

- Alguém que gasta todo o seu dinheiro e não durma com você todas as noites e ainda fica puta em limpar a sua bagunça.

- Você está doente.

- Você está enganada.

Ela balançou a cabeça, fazendo com que seus sedosos cachos negros se levantassem em torno de seu rosto, em seguida, lentamente resolveu. O rubor estava de volta em sua pele. - Deus, o seu pai realmente ferrou-o - ela murmurou.

- Obrigado, Freud.

- E se eu não me encaixar em todas estas categorias?

- Nós vamos trabalhar nisso.

Seus olhos se estreitaram e ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Edward piscou de volta para a primeira vez que ele a beijou, quando ele tinha 16. Como sua boca tinha pressionado contra a dela, sentindo-a tremer. Seus dedos levemente acariciando a pele nua de seus ombros. O cheiro fresco e limpo de flores e sabão provocando suas narinas. Depois, suas feições brilhavam com inocência, beleza, pureza. Esperando a parte "felizes para sempre".

Em seguida, ela sorriu e disse-lhe que o amava. Queria casar com ele. Ele deveria ter batido-lhe na cabeça, dito algo de bom, e ido em seu caminho. Em vez disso, sua observação sobre casamento tinha sido doce e tentadora de uma forma que o tinha assustado como inferno. Mesmo com 16, Edward sabia que nenhuma relação poderia ser bonita, todos elas em algum momento ficava ruim. Ele riu, chamou-a de bebê, e deixou-a sozinha na floresta. A vulnerabilidade e mágoa no rosto dela rasgou o seu coração, mas ele endureceu sua emoção. Quanto mais cedo ela aprendesse, seria melhor. Edward tinha certeza tanto que aprendeu duras lições naquele dia.

Ele sacudiu a memória e concentrou-se no presente. - Por que você não me diz o que você está procurando neste casamento?

- Cento e cinquenta mil dólares. Dinheiro. Na frente e não no fim do ano.

Ele inclinou-se para ela, intrigado. - O inferno de um monte de dinheiro. Dívidas de jogo?

Uma parede invisível bateu entre eles. - Não.

- Farra de compras?

Temperamento queimava em seus olhos. - Nada que seja da sua conta. Parte do acordo é que você não me faça perguntas sobre o dinheiro ou como eu pretendo usá-lo.

- Hmmm ... mais perguntas?

- Onde é que vamos viver?

- Em minha casa.

- Eu não vou desistir do meu apartamento. Eu vou pagar o aluguel, como de costume.

Surpresa passou por ele. - Como minha esposa, você vai precisar de um guarda-roupa adequado. Você vai ter um subsídio e ter acesso ao meu personal shopper.

- Eu vou usar o que eu quiser, quando eu quiser, e pagar a minha própria roupa.

Ele lutou contra um sorriso. Era quase um jogo de mentes, assim como ele tinha nos velhos tempos. - Você vai ser anfitriã para os meus associados de negócio. Eu tenho um grande negócio na linha, então você tem que fazer bonito com as outras esposas.

- Eu posso conseguir manter os cotovelos fora da mesa e rir de suas piadas estúpidas. Mas eu preciso ser livre para executar o meu próprio negócio e desfrutar de minha própria vida social.

- É claro. Espero que você continue seu estilo de vida individual.

- Enquanto eu não o envergonhe?

- Exatamente.

Ela bateu a ponta do pé no ritmo das mãos. - Eu tenho alguns problemas com esta lista.

- Eu sou uma pessoa flexível.

- Estou muito próxima de minha família e eles vão precisar de um bom motivo para acreditar que de repente vou me casar.

- Basta dizer-lhes que nos reencontramos depois de todos estes anos e decidimos nos casar.

Bella revirou os olhos. - Eles não tem permissão para saber sobre esse arranjo, por isso eles precisam acreditar que estamos loucamente apaixonado. Você vai ter que vir jantar, para que possamos fazer o anúncio. E ele precisa ser convincente.

Ele lembrou que seu pai havia se envolvido no vício do álcool e abandonou sua família.

- Você ainda fala com seu pai?

- Sim.

- Você costumava odiá-lo.

- Fizemos as pazes. Eu escolhi perdoar. De qualquer forma, meu irmão e minha cunhada, sobrinha e os gêmeos, todos vivem com os meus pais. Eles vão fazer um milhão de perguntas e você tem que ser convincente.

Ele franziu a testa. - Eu não gosto de complicações.

- Azar. Isso é parte do negócio.

Edward imaginou que ele daria a ela a pequena vitória. - Tudo bem. Mais alguma coisa?

- É. Imagino que teremos um casamento real.

Seus olhos se estreitaram. - Eu estava pensando juiz de paz.

- Eu estava pensando em um vestido branco, com a minha família no igreja e Alice como dama de honra.

- Eu não gosto de casamentos.

- Então, o que você sugere? Minha família nunca vai acreditar que eu não vou casar na igreja. Nós temos que fazer isso por eles.

- Eu vou me casar com você por razões comerciais, Bella. Não por sua família.

Seu queixo inclinou para cima. Ele fez uma nota mental do gesto. Parecia um aviso antes de ela partir para a batalha. - Acredite em mim, eu não estou feliz com isto também, mas temos que fazer o papel para as pessoas pensarem que isso é real.

Seus traços se apertaram, mas ele conseguiu um aceno de cabeça. - Tudo bem. - Sua voz pingava com sarcasmo. - Mais alguma coisa?

Ele parecia um pouco nervoso quando ela lhe lançou um olhar, então se levantou da cadeira e começou a andar pela sala. Seu foco mudou para o sua perfeita extremidade traseira, balançando para frente e para trás, em seu zíper tenso em desconforto.

Seu pensamento fugaz, último vestígio de pensamento racional, ignorando sua visão. Corte suas perdas aqui e agora e saia pela porta. Esta mulher vai transformar sua vida de cabeça para baixo, diagonal e lateral, e você sempre odiou esse tipo de mudança. Edward lutou contra a súbita onda de medo e esperou por uma resposta.

...

* * *

><p>Então meninas, o que acharam? Espero que estejam gostando!<p>

Bjus, e até o próximo capítulo.

Obs: Como já tenho todos os capítulos prontos, postareis no máximo de dois em dois dias os capítulos.


	4. capítulo II - final

Ah, inferno.

Por que ele tem que ser tão malditamente lindo?

Ela esgueirou um olhar para ele quando ele andava. Uma maldição vulgar subiu para os lábios, mas ela forçou-a de volta. Na adolescência ela costumava zombar e chamar ele de Pretty Boy por causa de seu cabelo dourado. Os cachos jovens haviam sido domesticados em um corte curto, conservador, mas alguns fios rebeldes caíam na testa em rebelião teimosa. As cores se aprofundaram com o tempo, mas lembrou de cereal Chex Mix, variando de loiro mel e trigo. Seus traços tinham endurecido o queixo agora ligeiramente cinzelado. Dentes brancos perfeitos se mostraram para ela durante esse breve sorriso. Seus olhos eram castanho profundo, e segredos velados mantido firmemente trancado atrás de uma parede. Mas seu corpo...

Ele sempre foi ativo, mas quando ele atravessou a sala, o tecido elegante de suas calças a fez se inclinar para atender a sua vontade de tocá-lo, delineando longas pernas musculosas e nádegas tensa. O suéter de gola V, mostrava o bronzeado casual e apropriado para o escritório em um sábado.

Algumas partes eram totalmente inadequada. A grossura de seus braços. Os ombros largos e peito que se estendiam e moldavam o tecido.

O bronze profundo de sua pele, como se tivesse se deitado ao sol durante horas. O movimento ágil como um animal. Ele cresceu, e ele não era só um menino bonito. Edward Cullen era todo homem e de sangue quente ainda olhando para ela como se ela fosse a amiguinha de Alice. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, houve um reconhecimento, não de valorização. Apenas uma amizade distante concedida a alguém de seu passado.

Bem, ela se daria mal se deixasse a língua fora de sua boca só porque ele era atraente. Sua personalidade ainda sugada. A grande chato. O grande idiota. O grande ...

Ela empurrou o pensamento para fora de sua mente. Bella odiava o fato de que a presença dele a deixava nervosa e um pouco tonta. Há uma semana, ela lançou um feitiço de amor, e à Mãe Terra escutou. Ela teria seu dinheiro e poderia salvar a casa de sua família. Mas o que diabos tinha acontecido à sua lista?

O homem diante dela estava fora de tudo o que ela acreditava, e isso não era páreo para o amor. Não, isso era negócio, puro e simples, e muito frio. Enquanto a memória de seu primeiro beijo surgia do fundo de sua mente, ela apostou que ele tinha esquecido o momento completamente. Humilhação se contorceu através dela. Não mais. Será que a Mãe Terra realmente não lhe permitirá o requisito número um de sua lista? Ela respirou fundo e falou. - Uma outra coisa.

- Sim? - ele perguntou.

- Você assiste beisebol?

- É claro.

Seu estômago armou com a tensão. - Você tem um time favorito?

Ele sorriu. Literalmente sorriu. - Há apenas uma equipe em Nova York.

Bella lutou passando a náusea e fez a pergunta. - Qual?

- Os Yankees, claro. É a única equipe que ganha. É a única equipe que importa.

Ela respirou profundamente, aplicando o que aprendeu na aula de yoga. Ela poderia se casar com uma fã dos Yankees? Ela estaria desistindo de todos os seus costumes e ética? Ela poderia ficar casada com um homem que faz a lógica do seu Deus e monogamia ser pensamento ou uma coisa de mulher?

-Bella? Você está bem?

Ela silenciou-o com uma mão e caminhou, procurando desesperadamente por respostas. Se ela saísse agora, não haveria outra opção, a não ser vender a casa. Ela poderia viver com ele, sabendo que ele era muito egoísta para fazer um sacrifício por sua família? Será que ela tinha uma escolha?

-Bella?

Ela girou em um calcanhar. A impaciência esculpiu as linhas de seu rosto. Este homem não tinha nenhuma tolerância para qualquer explosão emocional. Tão quente como ele olhou, ele seria uma grande dor na bunda, como ele havia sido quando adolescente. Ele provavelmente programava seus dias a cada minuto. Ele provavelmente não sabia o que a palavra impulsivo significava. Poderiam viver um ano na mesma casa? Será que eles matariam um ao outro antes de passar os 365 dias? E se o Yankees fosse para a World Series este ano? Ela teria que lidar com sua arrogância e sorrisos condescendentes.

Oh Deus ...

Ele cruzou os braços na frente do peito. - Não me diga. Você é uma fã dos Mets.

Ela estremeceu com seu tom. - Eu me recuso a falar de beisebol com você. Você não vai usar qualquer um dos seus uniformes dos Yankees quando você estiver comigo. Eu não me importo com o que você coloca quando eu não estou por perto. Entendeu?

O silêncio caiu sobre a sala. Ela arriscou um olhar em sua direção. Ele olhou para ela como se do cabelo dela brotasse as serpentes da Medusa. - Você está brincando comigo?

Ela balançou a cabeça com gosto. - Não.

- Eu não tenho permissão nem para usar meu boné dos Yankees?

- Isso mesmo.

- Você é louca. - disse ele.

- Paus e pedras. Diga-me agora antes de perdermos mais tempo.

Então ele fez algo que ela não tinha visto desde que o valentão da vizinhança caiu da bicicleta e explodiu em lágrimas.

Edward Cullen riu. Não um vislumbre de diversões, ou um sorriso ao redor dos lábios. Esta foi uma gargalhada que não deteve, profunda e masculina. O som encheu a sala bombeando com vida. Bella lutou contra seu próprio sorriso, especialmente desde que seu humor era dirigido a ela. Porra, ele parecia bom quando ele desceu do seu cavalo alto.

Ele finalmente se acalmou, parecia pensar mais na opção, e se estabeleceram em uma solução. - Eu não vou usar qualquer coisa dos Yankees, mas o mesmo se aplica a você. Nada do lixo dos Mets. Eu não quero nem ver uma caneca de café ou chaveiro em torno de minha casa. Entendeu?

Ela fuzilou-o com aborrecimento. De alguma forma, o negócio tinha sido transformado em torno dela. - Eu discordo. Nós não ganhamos uma série desde 1986, então eu comecei a usar a minha. Você já tem glória suficiente, então você não precisa de mais nada.

O canto de seu lábio se contraiu. - Boa tentativa, mas eu não sou um dos cupcakes que você está acostumada a namorar. Sem Yankees, sem Mets. Leve-o ou deixe-o.

- Eu não namoro Cupcakes!

Ele deu de ombros. - Eu não me importo.

Ela pulava de um pé para o outro e quase não conseguiu manter suas mãos em seus punhos. Ele era tão malditamente lindo. Como poderia parecer tão saboroso, mas ao mesmo tempo lembrá-la de como o veneno de maçã da Branca de Neve foi oferecido?

- Bem? Você quer pensar mais sobre o assunto depois de uma noite de sono ou seja lá como vocês mulheres tomam decisões?

Ela mordeu o lábio, duro, e forçou as palavras. - Tudo bem. Negócio fechado.

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Eu acho que ele abrange tudo.

- Não é bem assim.- Ele fez uma pausa, como se estivesse prestes a abordar um tema delicado. Bella jurou que iria manter a calma, não importa o que ele dissesse. Dois poderiam jogar este jogo. Ela seria uma rainha do gelo, mesmo que verbalmente, o torturaria. Ela respirou fundo e deslizou para trás na cadeira, em seguida, pegou a xícara de café para um gole na bebida.

Ele juntou os dedos e tomou fôlego. - Eu quero falar com você sobre sexo.

- Sexo? - A palavra caiu de seus lábios e disparou para o ar como um tiro. Ela piscou, mas se recusou a mostrar qualquer mudança de expressão.

Ele saltou de seu assento e eles trocaram de lugar, enquanto andava pelo tapete luxuoso Borgonha. - Veja, temos de ser extremamente discretos com ...uh... nossas atividades extracurriculares.

- Discretos?

- Sim. Eu lido com alguns clientes muito ricos, e eu tenho uma reputação a zelar. Por muito menos os termos do acordo seria quebrado se nosso casamento fosse questionado. Acho que é melhor você concordar em permanecer celibatário para o ano. É factível, você não acha?

- Você é cheio de ideias, não é?

Ele deu uma risada obviamente falsa e ela se perguntou se viu um brilho de suor na testa ou se era apenas um truque da luz. Ele parou de andar e olhou quase cautelosamente. De repente, o verdadeiro significado de suas palavras pegou fogo em seu cérebro e o para-raios de conhecimento chiou. Edward queria que ela fosse a esposa perfeita, que incluía uma cama de casal sob sua artimanha.

Mas ele não tinha mencionado o celibato próprio. Alice tinha derramado todos os detalhes sobre Tania, então ela sabia que Edward estava envolvido em uma relação. Bella ainda não entendia por que ele não iria se casar com sua namorada, mas a sua escolha não dizia respeito a ela para julgar.

Ela tremia de raiva, mas manteve seu rosto sereno. Edward Cullen queria fazer acordos. Multa. Porque quando ela entrou por essa porta, Edward iria assinar o contrato de uma vida.

Ela sorriu. - Eu entendo.

Seu rosto praticamente se iluminou. - Você?

- É claro. Se o casamento é suposto real, como poderia correr o risco de gerar uma fofoca de um caso tão logo após o casamento?

- Exatamente.

- E você não deveria ter que lidar com perguntas humilhantes em relação a sua masculinidade. Se sua esposa está dormindo com outros, é óbvio que o problema é seu. Ela não estava sendo bem atendida o suficiente em casa.

Jogou seu peso. Seu gesto foi indiferente. - Certo.

- Então, o que me diz de Tania?

Ele recuou, surpreso. - Como você sabe sobre ela?

- Alice.

- Não se preocupe com Tania. Eu vou cuidar dela.

- Você está dormindo com ela?

Ele se encolheu e tentou fingir que não se importava. - Será que isso importa?

Ela levantou as mãos em defesa. - Quero esclarecer a questão do sexo. Pelo menos eu estou de acordo com suas regras. Ela com certeza não ama você, e nós não estamos atraídos um pelo outro. Você está dizendo que se eu quiser ter uma noite divertida com meus amigos eu não posso ir. Então, quais são as regras para você?

Bella franziu os lábios e perguntou ao homem destinado a jogá-la em sua sepultura recém cavada.

Edward olhou para a mulher diante dele e tentou engolir. Sua voz rouca partiu imagens dela nua e exigente... divertida. Ele amaldiçoou e pegou mais café, tentando ganhar tempo. Seu comportamento inteiro gritava sexo. A inocência da juventude tinha queimado e deixado para trás uma mulher de sangue quente. Ele se perguntou que tipo de homem tem satisfeito suas necessidades.

Ele perguntou como os maduros seios se sentiriam em suas mãos, ou como os lábios teria um sabor sob o seu. Ele se perguntou o que ela usava sob o agarrado vestido vermelho.

- Edward?

- Hmmm?

- Você está me ouvindo?

- É. Sexo. Eu prometo que você nunca vai encontrar-se em uma situação embaraçosa.

- Então, você está me dizendo que ainda pretende dormir com Tania?

- Tania e eu estamos envolvidos em um relacionamento.

- Mas você não vai se casar com ela.

A tensão rompeu o ar em torno deles. Ele deu alguns passos de distância, desesperado por alguma distância. - Não é esse tipo de relacionamento.

- Hmmm, interessante. Você quer dizer que eu não posso me encontrar com ninguém, mas você pode continuar envolvido com Tania?

Se cubos de gelo estivessem disponíveis, ele teria sugado-os um por um. Sua colocação fez aumentar o calor de pele. Seu tom era suave. Seu sorriso parecia fácil e genuíno. Edward sentiu-se pronto na ponta de alguma viagem de poder feminino, e ele reconheceu que estava perdendo o chão.

- Se você tivesse alguém constante em sua vida, iria trabalhar a situação. Mas estranhos são muito perigoso. Posso garantir que Tania sabe como manter um segredo.

Ela sorriu. Um delicioso sorriso feminino que prometia delícias além da imaginação e prometeu tudo a ele. Seu coração parou, fez uma pausa, depois continuou batendo.

Fascinado, ele esperou pelas suas próximas palavras.

- De jeito nenhum, baby.

Ele lutou para a concentração quando sua recusa caiu da sua boca sedutora. - Perdão?

- Sem sexo para mim. Sem sexo para você. Eu não me importo se é Tania ou uma stripper ou o amor de sua maldita vida. Se eu não tenho qualquer diversão, você também não. Você só tem que manter seu foco nesse casamento, que será um negócio muito bom para ambos e construir seus prédios. - Ela fez uma pausa. - Entendeu?

Ela conseguiu. Decidiu não aceitá-lo. E percebeu que era o set do jogo, e que jogo, que ele precisava ganhar. Seu sorriso prometeu compaixão e entendimento e o dinheiro que ela precisava. - Bella, eu entendo que isso não parece justo. Mas com homem é diferente. Tania tem uma reputação a defender, também, então você nunca vai ser colocada em uma posição ruim. Você entendeu?

- Sim.

- Então, você concorda com os termos?

- Não.

O aborrecimento aumentou. Ele estreitou os olhos e estudou. Em seguida, decidiu ir para o próximo. - Nós fomos capazes de concordar em todo o resto. Nos comprometemos. É apenas um ano, e então você pode ir embora e ter uma orgia, se você quiser.

Olhos azul gelo, olharam para ele com teimosia e determinação de aço. - Se você começar a ter as suas orgias, eu terei as minhas. Se você quiser ser celibatário, assim será. Eu não me importo com o seu lixo em relação aos homens e mulheres e suas diferenças. Se eu tiver que ir para a cama sozinha por trezentos e sessenta e quatro noites, em seguida, será assim para você. E se você quer ação, você vai ter que voltar para a sua própria esposa.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça como um garanhão apenas fora do portão.

- E, como sabemos que não estamos atraídos um pelo outro, você vai ter que encontrar algumas outras maneiras de aliviar a pressão. Use um pouco de criatividade. O celibato deve abrir outros caminhos. - Ela sorriu. - Porque isso é tudo que você vai conseguir.

Obviamente, ela não tinha ideia de que ele era um jogador de poker mestre, e passou os últimos anos soprando vapor em jogos onde a noite transformou em dia e ele saiu milhares mais rico.

Ele se recusou a deixá-la bater nele, e se sentiu perto da vitória. Ele mergulhou para a jugular. - Você quer ser irracional? Ótimo. O negócio está cancelado. Beije seu dinheiro e dê adeus. Eu ainda vou ficar aqui trabalhando por um tempo.

Ela deslizou para fora da cadeira, colocando sua bolsa por cima do ombro, e estava em pé diante dele. - Foi bom ver você de novo, Pretty boy.

Atingiu direto.

Ele se perguntou se ela sabia como seu carinho zombeteiro o irritava e o fazia querer sacudi-la até que ela o engolisse de volta. Mesmo quando criança, ele odiava, e os anos não o tinham entorpecido a borda afiada do insulto. Como ele fez quando era mais novo, ele cerrou os dentes e suportou o aborrecimento com um sorriso fácil. - Sim, foi bom. Apareça qualquer dia, não suma.

- Eu não vou.- Ela fez uma pausa. - Até mais.

Esse foi o momento qual Edward sabia que estava errado. Completamente errado. Isabella Marie Swan poderia ganhar no poker, não porque ela mentiu, mas porque estava disposta a perder.

Ela também desempenhou um jogo médio.

Ela se virou. Caminhou até a porta. Girou a maçaneta. Então...

- Tudo bem. - As palavras dispararam para fora da boca antes que ele tivesse tempo para pensar. Algo lhe disse que ela iria embora e não ligaria mais tarde para dizer que ela mudou de ideia. E caramba, Bella era sua única candidata. Um ano de sua vida não era nada comparado com o presente de um futuro para fazer o que ele sempre sonhou.

Ele lhe deu crédito. Ela nem mesmo se vangloriou. Ela se virou e falou em um tom nítido e profissional. - Eu sei que o contrato não declara o nosso novo acordo. Você me dá sua palavra de que vai ficar com os novos termos?

- Eu posso elaborar um documento revisto.

- Não há necessidade. Você me dá sua palavra?

Sua figura brilhava com energia. Edward percebeu que ela confiava nele no mesmo nível que ele confiava nela. Uma pontada de satisfação correu através dele.

- Eu dou a minha palavra.

- Então eu vou assinar. Ah, e a dissolução do casamento depois de um ano? Minha família não pode ser ferida neste engano. Citamos diferenças irreconciliáveis e fingimos para os amigos.

- Eu posso viver com isso.

- Ótimo. Pegue-me esta noite às sete e vamos ver a minha família para dar a notícia. Eu vou cuidar de todos os preparativos para o casamento.

Ele acenou com a cabeça, o seu cérebro ficou um pouco nebuloso da sua decisão e sua proximidade. Era essa fragrância sutil de baunilha de sua pele? Ou canela? Ele assistiu em transe enquanto ela deixou cair um cartão de visita sobre a mesa de madeira de cerejeira.

- Meu endereço na livraria. - disse ela. - Eu vou te ver hoje à noite.

Ele limpou a garganta para responder, mas era tarde demais. Ela já tinha saído.

* * *

><p>Olá!<p>

Se você leu até aqui, deixe-me saber o que esta achando da história.

Bjus **:* ** e até o próximo capítulo.


	5. Capítulo III - parte I

**Capítulo III - parte I**

Bella se contorceu em seu assento no silêncio BMW preto. Seu futuro marido parecia estar tão desconfortável quanto ela, e escolheu focar sua energia em seu MP3 player. Ela tentou não estremecer quando ele, finalmente, tocou Mozart. Ela realmente gostava de música sem palavras. Ela quase estremeceu novamente quando ela pensou em partilhar a mesma residência com ele. Durante. Um. Ano. Inteiro.

- Você tem Black Eyed Peas?

Ele pareceu confuso com a pergunta. - Para comer?

Ela conteve um gemido. - Eu deveria imaginar que você só teria clássicos antigos. Sinatra, Bennett, Martin.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio.

- Eagles? Beatles? Só grite se algum destes nomes soarem familiares.

Seus ombros se enrijeceram. - Eu sei quem eles são. Você prefere Beethoven?

- Esqueça isso.

Eles desviaram de volta ao silêncio com um fundo de piano. Bella sabia que ele estava um tanto nervoso com a ida deles a casa de seus pais. Fingirem ser um casal amoroso não seria fácil, quando eles não podiam sequer manter uma conversa de dois minutos. Ela decidiu tentar novamente.

- Alice diz que você tem um peixe.

Essa observação foi recompensada com um olhar frio. - Sim.

- Qual é o seu nome?

- Peixe.

Ela piscou. - Você não deu mesmo um nome?

- Será que eu cometi um crime?

- Você não sabe que os animais têm sentimentos assim como as pessoas?

- Eu não gosto de animais - disse ele.

- Por quê? Você tem medo deles?

- Claro que não.

- Você estava com medo da cobra que encontramos na floresta. Lembre-se como você não quis chegar perto, e aí você deu uma desculpa para sair?

O ar dentro do carro pareceu cair alguns graus. - Eu não estava com medo, eu não me importava. Eu disse que não gosto de animais.

Ela deu um suspiro, então se acomodou ao silêncio. Atravesse outra qualidade de sua lista. Mãe Terra sugando. Bella decidiu não contar a seu futuro marido sobre os abrigos de animais. Quando eles ficavam lotados, ela sempre levava os animais extras em sua casa até que novos pontos abrissem. Algo lhe disse Edward teria um ataque.

A possibilidade intrigava.

- Do que você está rindo? - Perguntou ele.

- Nada. Você se lembra de tudo o que discutimos?

Ele deu um suspiro sofrido. - Sim. Nós falamos sobre todos os membros de sua família em detalhes. Eu sei os nomes e origens gerais. Pelo amor de Deus, Bella, eu costumava jogar em sua casa quando éramos mais jovens.

Ela bufou. - Você só queria os cookies de chocolate da minha mãe. E você adorava me torturar e a sua irmã. Além disso, isso foi anos atrás. Você não teve nada a ver com eles ao longo da última década.

Ela tentou reprimir a amargura, mas a facilidade com que Edward tinha derramado o seu passado sem olhar para trás a deixou um pouco chateada. - Falando nisso, você nunca menciona seus pais. Você tem visto seu pai ultimamente?

Ela perguntou se era possível obter queimaduras do frio que ele emanava. - Não.

Ela esperou por mais, mas nada veio. - E sua mãe? Será que ela se casou de novo?

- Não. Eu não quero falar sobre meus pais. Não há nenhum ponto.

- Maravilhoso. O que devemos dizer a minha família sobre eles? Eles vão perguntar.

Suas palavras foram cortadas. - Conte-lhes que o descanso do meu pai é no México e minha mãe está fora em algum lugar com seu novo namorado. Diga-lhes o que quiser. Eles não vão estar no casamento de qualquer maneira.

Ela abriu a boca, mas seu olhar de advertência disse-lhe esta conversa estava encerrada. Grande. Ela simplesmente adorava a falação.

Bella apontou para a placa da rua próxima. - Aqui é a casa dos meus pais.

Edward parou na entrada circular e desligou o motor. Ambos estudaram a casa branca vitoriana. Mesmo do lado de fora, a estrutura irradiava calor amigável de cada pilar clássico para a varanda envolvente e graciosa. Salgueiros rodeavam as bordas da inclinação do gramado quase como na proteção. Grandes janelas com venezianas pretas espalhadas pela frente. Escuridão agora velava os sintomas da negligência devido às dificuldades financeiras. Ocultou a pintura descascando branco sobre as colunas, a o telhado usado. Ela deu um profundo suspiro quando a casa de sua infância estabeleceu em torno dela como um cobertor reconfortante.

- Estamos prontos? - questionou.

Ela olhou para ele. Seu rosto foi fechando, seus olhos distantes. Ela olhou sua roupa casual em suas calças cáqui, camisa branca Calvin Klein, e sapatos de couro. Seu cabelo branqueado pelo sol estava bem domado com exceção de um cacho teimoso sobre a testa. Seu peito encheu a camisa para fora. Muito bem para o seu gosto. Obviamente, ele levantou pesos. Ela se perguntou se ele tinha uma barriga tanquinho, mas o pensamento fez coisas ruins na sua barriga, para qual ela própria afastou a ideia e se concentrou em seu problema imediato.

- Parece que você esta uma pilha.

Sua expressão neutra escorregou. O canto de sua boca chutou uma polegada. - Hmmm, Alice disse que escreveu a poesia.

- Nós devemos ser loucamente apaixonados. Se suspeitar de outra forma, eu não posso me casar com você, e minha mãe iria fazer da minha vida um inferno. Então coloque um ato bom. Ah, e não tenha medo de tocar em mim. Eu prometo que não tenho piolhos.

- Eu não tenho medo de...

Sua respiração assobiou quando ela estendeu a mão e passou a onda errante longe de seus olhos. O toque sedoso de seu cabelo quando ele deslizou por entre os dedos agradou. A expressão de choque no rosto a tentou a continuar a carícia, deslizando a palma de sua mão por sua bochecha em câmera lenta. Sua pele parecia tanto suave e áspera ao toque.

-Vê? Não é grande coisa.

Seus lábios apertados com o que ela descobriu ser aborrecimento. Obviamente, Edward Cullen olhou para ela não como uma mulher adulta, e sim como um ser humano assexuado. Como uma ameba.

Ela abriu a porta e cortou-lhe a resposta. - Hora do show.

Ele murmurou algo sob sua respiração e a seguiu.

Eles não tinham que se preocupar com a tocar a campainha. Sua família saiu pela porta um a um, a varanda da frente transbordou com ela gritando com as irmãs e dois machos avaliadores. Bella já tinha ligado antes para avisá-los de seu noivado. Ela veio com uma história de ver Edward às escondidas, um romance, e um compromisso impulsivo. Ela jogou o seu passado para que seus pais acreditassem que sempre estiveram em contato ao longo dos anos como amigos.

Edward tentou se aproximar, mas sua irmã se recusou. Leah e Rosalie lançaram-se em seus braços para um grande abraço, vibrando de uma só vez.

- Parabéns!

- Bem-vindo à família!-

- Leah, eu disse que ele estaria lindo. Como é impressionante isso? Amigos de infância e agora marido e mulher!

- Você definiu a data do casamento?

- Posso estar na festa de casamento?

Edward parecia que estava prestes a saltar sobre a varanda e fazer a sua fuga. Bella caiu na gargalhada. Ela cortou as mais jovens irmãs gêmeas, puxando-as para ela num abraço. - Pare de assustá-lo, pessoal. Eu finalmente consegui um noivo. Não estraguem isso para mim.

Elas riram. A visão da dupla de 16 anos de idade, as meninas com o cabelo chocolate, os olhos azuis, e longas pernas magras pararam diante dela. Uma tinha chaves, outra não. Bella apostou que seus professores agradeceram a distinção. Suas irmãs estavam cheias de malícia e adoravam jogar o jogo de chave.

Um guincho exigente puxou a atenção para longe. Ela levantou o anjo loiro em seus pés e cobriu a sobrinha de três anos com beijos.

- Reneesme, a bangunceira - disse ela - diga oi à Edward Cullen. Tio Edward para você.

Reneesme olhou para ele com a atenção cuidadosa que apenas uma criança exala. Edward aguardava sua opinião com paciência. Então, seu rosto se abriu em um sorriso ensolarado. - Oi, Tio Edward!

Ele sorriu de volta. -Oi, Reneesme.

- Aprovação concedida - disse Bella. Ela pediu a Edward. - Deixe-me fazer o resto das apresentações. Minhas irmãs gêmeas, Leah e Rosalie, agora todas crescidas e fora de fraldas. - Ela ignorou a dupla de gemidos e sorriu. - Minha cunhada Vitória, e você sabe meu irmão Seth e meus pais. Pessoal, este é Edward Cullen, meu noivo.

Ela nem sequer tropeçou sobre a palavra.

Sua mãe agarrou as bochechas de Edward e deu-lhe um beijo estalado. - Edward, você está crescido. - Ela jogou os braços em boas-vindas. - E você está tão bonito. – Bella perguntou se isso era um toque vermelho nas bochechas de Edward, logo descartou a ideia.

Ele limpou a garganta. - Umm, obrigado, Sra. Swan. Tem sido um longo tempo. Seth lhe deu um soco amigável no ombro. - Ei, Edward, não vejo você há séculos. Agora eu ouvi que você será parte da família. Parabéns.

- Obrigado.

Seu pai se aproximou e estendeu a mão. - Chame-me Charles. - disse ele. - Eu me lembro que você ousou torturar a minha menina em muitas ocasiões. Eu acho que seu primeiro palavrão oficial saiu com você em mente.

- Eu acho que ainda tenho esse efeito. - Edward disse ironicamente.

Seu pai riu. Vitória saiu do abraço de Seth para dar-lhe um grande abraço. - Agora, talvez eu vou ter alguém para acabar com as chances em torno daqui - disse ela. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam. - Você pode ficar em desvantagem em reuniões de família. - Bella riu. - Ele ainda é um homem, Vitória. Confie em mim, ele vai ficar ao lado de Seth a cada vez.

Seth pegou sua esposa de volta e passou os braços em volta da cintura. - As chances estão girando, bebê. Eu finalmente consegui um outro homem na casa para ser meu aliado.

Bella socou seu braço. Vitória deu um soco no outro. Renee estalou a língua. - Seth, os homens não falam assim com as senhoras ao redor.

-Oh, que senhoras?

Renne golpeou-lhe na parte traseira. - Todo mundo dentro. Nós vamos ter um brinde de champanhe, comer, e depois ter algum bom café expresso.

- Posso ter champanhe?

- Eu também?

Renee balançou a cabeça para as duas meninas implorando a seus pés. - Vocês vão tomar suco de maçã. Eu comprei uma garrafa para esta ocasião.

- Eu também! Eu também!

Bella sorriu para a criança de olhos brilhantes em seus braços. - Ok, esguichou. Suco de maçã para você, também. - Ela colocou a sobrinha de volta no chão e viu sua corrida para a cozinha para entrar em toda a excitação. O calor abraçando seu clã estabelecido em torno dela como um manto, e lutou com os nervos saltando em sua barriga.

Ela poderia fazer isso? Lançando um feitiço de amor para encontrar um homem, sem nome sem rosto com o dinheiro para salvar a sua família era uma coisa. Edward Cullen em carne e osso por um ano inteiro era outra. Se seus pais suspeitassem que ela tinha feito um pacto matrimonial para salvar a casa, eles nunca iriam perdoá-la. Ou eles próprios. Com o fluxo constante de contas médicas de sua condição cardíaca, orgulho da família os fez recusar qualquer ajuda financeira de outros. Saber que sua filha sacrificou sua integridade para socorrê-los iria quebrar seus corações.

Edward olhou com uma expressão estranha em seu rosto, como se estivesse tentando descobrir alguma coisa. Seus dedos se fecharam para não tocá-lo.

- Você está bem? - Ela perguntou.

- Eu estou bem. Vamos entrar.

Ela observou-o caminhar dentro e tentou não se sentir magoada por suas palavras cortadas. Ele já avisou que não gostava grandes famílias. Ela não deveria ser infantil, tomando suas ações tão pessoalmente.

Ela endureceu sua determinação e seu queixo e seguiu-o. As horas se passaram com uma calorosa lasanha italiana, pão de alho com queijo fresco e ervas, e uma garrafa de Chianti. No momento em que se retirou da sala de estar para café expresso, um zumbido agradável cantarolava em seu sangue, alimentada pela boa comida e boa conversa. Ela olhou para Edward quando ele acomodou-se ao lado dela no sofá bege gasto a uma distância cuidadosa.

Ele escutou educadamente, riu nos lugares certos, e fez um trabalho perfeito de olhar como um cavalheiro. Só que ele não iria olhar nos olhos dela, afastando-se quando tentou tocá-lo, e não fazendo tudo que um noivo apaixonado deveria ser.

Charlie Swan bebeu um gole de café expresso com uma atitude casual. - Então, Edward, me fale sobre o seu trabalho.

- Pai...

- Não, está tudo bem. - Edward virou-se para seu pai. - Dreamscape é uma empresa de arquitetura que projeta edifícios no Vale do Arthur. Nós projetamos o restaurante japonês no topo da montanha em Suffern.

O rosto de seu pai se iluminou. - Ótimo lugar para comer. Renee sempre amou os jardins de lá. - Ele fez uma pausa. - Então, o que você acha das pinturas de Bella? - Ela escondeu um estremecimento. Oh, Deus, isso era ruim. Muito ruim. Sua pintura era uma tentativa fútil de expressão artística, e a maioria concordou.

Ela pintou mais por ela própria, terapia, do que para outros. Ela amaldiçoou-se por não deixar ele buscá-la no apartamento dela, em vez da livraria. Como um conselheiro alcoólico, Charlie parecia afinado em seus pontos fracos, como um abutre treinado e agora ele estava perfumado de sangue.

Edward manteve o sorriso colado. - Eles são fantásticos. Eu sempre disse que ela deveria pendurá-los em uma galeria.

Charlie cruzou os braços. - Você gosta deles, hein? Qual deles você mais gosta?

- Pai

- Uma paisagem. Certamente coloca você no local.

Pânico flertou nela como um leve zumbido bêbado quando seu pai notou a tensão entre eles e saiu dele como um predador. Ela deu a Edward crédito por tentar, mas ele estava condenado antes que ele começasse. O resto de sua família sabia o que fazer e viu o processo começar.

- Ela não pinta paisagens. - As palavras pairaram no ar como um tiro de canhão. Sorriso de Edward nunca vacilou. - Ela só tentou sua mão em paisagens. Querida, você não disse a eles?

Ela lutou contra o pânico. - Não, desculpe, pai, eu não trouxe para vocês verem. Estou pintando paisagens de montanha agora.

- Você odeia paisagens.

- Não mais. - ela sorriu alegremente. - Eu tenho uma nova admiração por paisagens desde o encontro com um arquiteto.

Seu único comentário provocou um suspiro antes de continuar. - Então, você é fã de beisebol, Edward, ou futebol?

- Ambos.

- Grande temporada para os Giants, hein? Eu estou esperando por um novo Super Bowl York. Ei, você já leu o poema novo de Bella?

- Qual?

- A um sobre a tempestade.

- Oh, sim. Eu achei que foi maravilhoso.

- Ela nunca escreveu um poema sobre uma tempestade. Ela escreve sobre experiências de vida relacionadas com o amor ou a perda. Ela nunca escreveu um poema, assim como ela nunca pintou uma paisagem.

Bella bebeu o resto de seu café expresso, e esperava que o licor chegasse logo antes do término da noite. - Umm, pai, eu só escrevi um sobre uma tempestade.

- Sério? Quer recitá-lo para nós? Sua mãe e eu ouvimos pouco do seu novo trabalho.

Ela engoliu em seco. - Bem, ele ainda está em modo de criação. Definitivamente ficará perfeito. -

- Mas você deixou Edward vê-lo.

Dor arranhou seu intestino, e ela rezou para escapar. As palmas das mãos ficaram úmidas. - Sim. Bem, Edward, talvez seja melhor irmos. É tarde e eu tenho um monte de planos de casamento para conversarmos.

Charlie apoiou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos. A corda parou e ele lançou para matar. O resto da família assistiu a morte iminente.

O olhar de simpatia no rosto de seu irmão lhe disse que não achava que haveria um casamento por mais tempo. Ele passou os braços em torno da cintura de sua esposa, como se revivendo seu próprio horror quando ele anunciou que ela estava grávida e eles íam se casar. Reneesme ocupou-se com Legos e ignorou a crise.

- Eu queria perguntar-lhe sobre o casamento. - disse Charlie. - Você estão apressando o casamento. Por que não dar a todos algum tempo para conhecer Edward e recebê-lo na família? Por que a pressa?

Edward tentou salvar os dois. - Eu entendo, Charlie, mas Bella e eu conversamos sobre isso e nós dois não queremos um grande barulho. Nós decidimos o que queremos para estar juntos e começar nossas vidas imediatamente.

- É meu pai, é romântico. - Leah arriscou.

Bella murmurou um obrigado, mas de repente sua mãe se uniu a seu pai.

- Eu concordo. - Renee sacudiu um pano de prato em suas mãos enquanto estava na porta da cozinha. - Vamos aproveitar o casamento. Gostaríamos muito de fazer uma festa de noivado para você e Edward poder conhecer o resto da família. Não há tempo para que todos venham no sábado. Todos os seus primos vão perder.

Charlie estalou. - Então está resolvido. Você vai adiar a data.

Renee concordou. - Excelente ideia.

Bella agarrou a mão de Edward. - Querido, eu posso falar com você no quarto por um segundo?

- Claro, querida.

Ela o arrastou pelo corredor e empurrou-o para o quarto. A porta se abriu parcialmente fechada. –Você arruinou tudo. - sussurrou furiosamente. - Eu lhe disse para fingir mas, você estragou tudo e agora meus pais sabem que não estamos apaixonados!

- Eu estraguei tudo? Você está agindo como numa peça estúpida, isso não é fantasia. Esta é a vida real, e eu estou fazendo o melhor que posso.

- Minhas peças não eram estúpidas. Nós fizemos um monte de dinheiro em ingressos. Eu pensei que Annie fosse excelente.

Ele bufou. - Você não pode nem cantar e lançar-se como Annie.

- Você ainda está chateado porque eu não iria deixá-lo jogar Daddy Warbucks.

Ele lavou os 10 dedos pelos cabelos e fez um barulho no fundo de sua garganta. - Como no inferno você me fala sobre estes assuntos ridículos?

- É melhor vir com algo rápido. Deus, você não sabe como tratar uma namorada? Você agiu como se eu fosse uma estranha. Não pergunte sobre as suspeitas de meu pai!

- Você está crescida agora, Bella, e ele ainda está interrogando seus namorados. Nós não precisamos de sua permissão. Nós nos casamos no sábado e se seus pais não gostarem, não podemos fazer nada.

- Eu quero que meu pai me leve até o altar!

- Não é mesmo um casamento de verdade!

- É o melhor que eu vou fazer agora! - O luto vazou por um momento quando a verdade da sua situação bateu com força total. Isso nunca será um casamento real, é algo que seria para sempre arruinado, uma vez que o anel de Edward escorregasse para o seu dedo.

Ela sempre sonhou com amor eterno, cercas brancas, e toneladas de crianças. Em vez disso, ela teria dinheiro frio e duro e um marido que educadamente tolera ela. Dane-se. Ela faria um sacrifício e não seria por causa de sua incapacidade de demonstrar emoção que ela não conseguiria atingir seu objetivo.

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e agarrou os braços de sua camiseta. Suas unhas se cravaram em sua pele - É melhor corrigir isso. - ela sussurrou.

- O que você quer que eu faça?

Ela piscou. Seu lábio tremeu quando ela mordeu as palavras. - Faça alguma coisa, caramba! Prove para o meu pai que este será um casamento real ou...

- Bella? - O eco do seu nome derivou para a porta aberta do corredor, a voz da mãe gentil, preocupada em verificar se eles estavam bem.

- Sua mãe está vindo. - disse ele.

- Eu sei, ela provavelmente já nos ouviu discutindo. Faça alguma coisa!


	6. capítulo III - final

****Final do **Capítulo III **

_- Sua mãe está vindo. - disse ele. _

_- Eu sei, ela provavelmente já nos ouviu discutindo. Faça alguma coisa!_

- O que?

- Qualquer coisa!

- Tudo bem! - Ele agarrou-a pela cintura, arrastou o corpo dela contra o seu, e abaixou a cabeça. Seus lábios esmagaram os dela enquanto suas mãos a puxaram com força, batendo quadril contra quadril, coxa com coxa, seios no peito.

A respiração foi para fora de seus pulmões e ela balançava seus pés cortados por ela. Ela esperava um beijo, preciso controlado e calmo para mostrar a sua mãe que eles eram amantes. Em vez disso, ela teve testosterona quente e energia sexual de primeira. Ele teve os lábios quentes se fundindo nos dela. Seus dentes beliscaram. Sua língua escavou dentro e mergulhou, e com comando simples, dobrou-a de volta em seu braço para tirar a última gota de seu ser.

Ela se desligou e deu tudo de volta. Seu toque voraz, ficou bêbada em seu cheiro almiscarado e sabor, se deliciava com o comprimento duro de seu corpo quando o calor animal subiu entre eles e os empurrou sobre a borda.

Ela gemeu fundo em sua garganta. Ele deslizou seus dedos no peso de seu cabelo para segurar sua cabeça ainda quando ele continuou a sensual invasão. Seus seios ficaram pesado e cheios, e o calor líquido pulsava entre suas coxas.

- Bella, oh! Edward arrancou sua boca da dela. Atordoada, Bella procurou em seu rosto por algum sinal de emoção, mas ele se concentrou em sua mãe. - Eu sinto muito, Renee. - Seu sorriso era irônico e totalmente masculino.

Renee riu e olhou para a filha, ainda confortável em seus braços. - Desculpe interromper. Venha se juntar a nós quando estiveram acabado.

Bella ouviu passos recuando. Lentamente, o olhar de Edward viajou para baixo. Ela estremeceu. Ela esperava ver uma névoa de paixão. Em vez disso, seus olhos castanhos eram claros. Seu rosto parecia calmo. Se não fosse pelo duro comprimento pressionado contra sua coxa, Bella teria pensado que o beijo não tinha afetado ele. Ela foi arrastada de volta para outro tempo e lugar, no fundo da floresta, quando seus pensamentos foram livremente abertos e sua confiança abalada. O primeiro toque de seus lábios nos dela, o cheiro do menino, da colônia subindo para suas narinas, a mordida suave de seus dedos em seus quadris quando ele a segurava.

Medo gelado escorria-lhe a espinha. Se ele risse novamente, ela jogaria para fora a coisa toda. Se ele risse ...

Seus braços soltaram e ele recuou. O silêncio surgiu entre eles como uma onda pesada ganhando velocidade e pronto para um acidente.

- Eu acho que nós resolvemos o nosso problema. - disse ele.

Ela não respondeu.

- Não é isso que você queria?

Ela enfiou o queixo para o alto e escondeu cada emoção confusa que se contorceu como cobras em sua barriga.

- Eu acho que sim.

Ele fez uma pausa, em seguida, estendeu a mão para ela. - É melhor apresentar uma frente unida.

Cinco dedos se fecharam em torno dela com uma força graciosa que trouxe lágrimas aos olhos. Ela mandou-as de volta e decidiu que ela estava em grande modo de TPM. Não havia outra razão para que um beijo de Edward Cullen desse trouxesse tanto prazer, ainda magoando tão profundamente.

- Você está bem?

Ela rangeu os dentes e sorriu tão brilhantemente que ela poderia ter feito um anúncio de creme dental. - É claro. Ideia brilhante, por sinal.

- Obrigado.

- Só não se endureça novamente como um cadáver lá fora. Finja que eu sou Tania.

- Eu nunca poderia confundi-la com Tania. A observação cortou nela, mas ela se recusou a mostrar fraqueza. - Eu tenho certeza que você está certo. Mas você não é fantasia para mim também, Pretty Boy.

- Eu não quis dizer...

- Esqueça isso.- Ela levou-o de volta para a sala de estar. - Desculpe a interrupção, pessoal. Acho que é melhor irmos, já é tarde.

Todo mundo pulou para dizer adeus. Renee beijou a bochecha dela e piscou com aprovação. - Eu posso não gostar da rapidez. - ela sussurrou - mas você é uma mulher adulta. Ignora o seu pai e segue seu coração.

Sua garganta apertada. - Obrigado, mãe. Temos muito a fazer esta semana.

- Não se preocupe, querida.

Eles estavam quase na porta quando Charlie tomou uma última tentativa. - Isabella, o mínimo que poderia fazer é adiar o casamento algumas semanas para a família. Edward, com certeza você não pode discordar?

Edward colocou a mão no ombro do pai. Sua outra firmemente apertou sua noiva. - Eu entendo por que você quer que a gente espere, Charlie. Mas você vê, estou loucamente apaixonado por sua filha, e nós vamos nos casar no sábado. Nós realmente queremos a sua bênção.

Todo mundo ficou em silêncio. Mesmo Reneesme parou de balbuciar para assistir a cena à sua frente. Bella esperou pela explosão.

Charlie assentiu. - Tudo bem. Posso te puxar de lado por um momento?

- Pai.

- Só por um momento. - Edward seguiu Charlie para a cozinha.

Bella engoliu a preocupação quando conversou com Leah e Rosalie sobre vestidos de dama de honra. Ela teve um vislumbre da expressão séria de Edward quando ele ouviu seu pai. Depois de alguns minutos, eles apertaram as mãos e Charlie parecia um pouco apreensivo quando ele a beijou e disse adeus.

Eles disseram suas despedidas finais e entraram no carro. - O que meu pai queria?

Edward saiu com o carro e se concentrou na estrada em frente a ele. - Ele estava preocupado com o pagamento do casamento.

A culpa a agrediu em um grande golpe. Ela tinha se esquecido completamente das despesas do casamento. Claro, seu pai provavelmente assumiu que ele tinha que pagar, mesmo que os tempos tenham mudado. Suor escorreu de sua testa. - O que você disse a ele?

Edward olhou para ela. - Eu me recusei a deixá-lo pagar, e disse que se eu tivesse feito o que ele pediu e esperasse um ano, eu aceitaria seu dinheiro. Mas porque esta foi a nossa decisão de apressar o casamento, eu insistia para pagar a conta. Por isso, fizemos um bom negócio. Ele pagará por seu smoking e de seu irmão. Eu pago para todas os vestidos, incluindo os das meninas e o resto do casamento.

Ela deixou escapar o fôlego em uma corrida e estudou-o no flash dos faróis que se aproximavam. Seu rosto permaneceu inexpressivo, mas seu gesto puxou seu coração.

- Obrigada. - disse ela suavemente.

Ele empurrou quando suas palavras perfuraram através dele. - Não há necessidade. Eu nunca machucaria seus pais. Ninguém geralmente tem dinheiro suficiente para pagar por um casamento em uma semana. E eu entendo o orgulho da família. Eu nunca quis atirá-los nisso.

Ela sufocou a emoção quando eles dirigiram por um tempo em silêncio. Bella olhou pela janela para a escuridão. Sua oferta sugeriu uma real relação entre eles, e a fez querer mais. Ela deveria ter introduzido a sua família para uma real vida amorosa, não um casamento de mentiras, e esta noite ela percebeu que tinha feito um pacto com o diabo em troca de dinheiro frio e duro. Dinheiro para salvar sua família. Mas dinheiro no entanto.

Sua voz grave quebrou o silêncio e seus pensamentos sombrios. - Você parece chateada com a nossa noite um pouco ardente.

- Eu odeio mentir para a minha família.

- Então, por que fazer isso?

Um silêncio desconfortável resolvido entre eles.

Edward pressionando. - Porque você quer esse dinheiro? Você não parece muito entusiasmada com a ideia de se casar comigo. Você está mentindo para o sua família e realizando um casamento falso. Tudo por uma expansão nos negócios? Você poderia obter um empréstimo em um banco como a maioria das empresas fazem. Algo não está batendo.

As palavras borbulhavam e ela quase contou-lhe a verdade. A doença de seu pai logo após seu retorno. A falta de seguro de saúde para pagar as impressionantes contas. A luta de seu irmão para terminar a faculdade de medicina, apoiando uma nova família. As chamadas intermináveis de compradores, até que sua mãe não tinha escolha a não ser vender a casa, já fortemente hipotecada.

E o peso da responsabilidade e desamparo de Bella realizava ao longo do caminho.

- Eu preciso do dinheiro. - disse ela simplesmente.

- Precisa? Ou o que?

Ela fechou os olhos para a provocação. Ele queria acreditar que ela era egoísta e superficial. Nesse momento, ela percebeu que precisava de cada defesa contra este homem. Seu beijo tinha quebrado todas as ilusões de neutralidade entre eles. Seus lábios nos dela tinha abalado o fundo de sua alma, assim como a primeira vez na floresta. Edward Cullen rasgou através de seus muros e deixou-a vulnerável. Depois de uma semana de vida em comum, ela estaria pulando em seus ossos.

Bella não tinha outra escolha.

Ela precisava cultivar o seu ódio por ele. Se ele pensava que ela tinha caráter sombrio, ele iria deixá-la sozinha e ela iria embora com seu orgulho intacto e sua família inteira. Ela recusou-se a promover sua pena ou tomar sua caridade. Se ela dissesse a verdade sobre sua família, o resto de suas defesas quebrariam. Ele pode até mesmo dar-lhe o dinheiro livre e sem compromisso, e então ela estaria para sempre em dívida com ele.

A imagem dele lançando-a em um papel de mártir para salvar Tara a sufocou com a humilhação. Não, melhor que ele acreditasse que ela era uma insensível empresária como ele pensava. Pelo menos ele ressentido mantinha a distância. Só de estar perto do homem definiu-a como um foguete, e ele que se dane se ela tomou o lugar de sua preciosa Tania.

Seu pacto com o diabo seria em seus próprios termos.

Bella chamou em seu interior e entrou em sua segunda fase de mentiras para a noite.

- Você realmente quer saber a verdade?

- É. Eu quero saber.

- Você cresceu como o garoto do dinheiro, Pretty. Dinheiro suaviza muita infelicidade e estresse. Estou cansada de lutar como minha mãe. Eu não quero esperar mais cinco anos para expandir minha livraria. Eu não quero lidar com o interesse de bancos e dívidas, renda, razões. Eu vou usar o dinheiro para construir um café para BookCrazy e torná-lo um sucesso.

- E se falhar? Você estará de volta onde você começou.

- A propriedade é uma construção de valor e que eu possa sempre vender. E estou colocando o extra em uma carteira financeira sólida. Eu posso comprar uma pequena casa abertamente e ficar segura até o tempo de nosso casamento se dissolver.

- Por que não pedir $200.000? Ou até mais? Por que não me apertar até secar?

Ela encolheu os ombros. - Eu estimo que $150 será suficiente para me dar tudo que eu quero. Se eu quisesse que você me desse mais dinheiro, eu teria perguntado. Afinal, diferente de lidar com a minha família, é um negócio muito fácil. Eu só tenho que me casar com você.

- Eu acho que você é mais lógica do que eu pensava. - A declaração deveria ter sido um elogio. Ela queimou com a humilhação, mas sabia que ela tinha comprado a distância desesperadamente necessária. Naturalmente, o preço era de sua personagem. Mas lembrou-se da meta e permaneceu em silêncio. Ele guiou até seu apartamento. Ela abriu a porta do carro e pegou sua bolsa. - Eu convidaria você, mas eu acho que nós ficaremos juntos o suficiente no próximo ano.

Ele acenou com a cabeça. - Boa noite. Estarei em contato. Faça o que quiser com o casamento e deixe-me saber onde e quando eu devo aparecer.

- Tudo bem. Até mais.

- Até mais.

Entrou em seu apartamento, fechou a porta atrás dela, e deslizou sua volta para baixo do quadro, até que ela caiu no chão.

Em seguida, chorou.

...

Edward observou-a entrar em segurança em seu loft e esperou a luz acender. O ronronar baixo da BMW era o único som a quebrar o silêncio.

Seu aborrecimento em sua admissão cega incomodava. Por que ele se importava se ela queria o dinheiro? Foi uma motivação perfeita para mantê-los por meio do próximo ano, sem danos. Ele precisava manter a distância. Seus pais causaram um desejo perigoso que borbulhou dentro. Ele rapidamente esmagou a emoção, mas a ideia de que ele ainda conservava algum raio de esperança em ter uma família normal o irritou.

Talvez fosse o jeito que ela o olhou esta noite. Ela prendeu o cabelo para cima, e teimosos cachos negros escapando dos grampos para colocar em seu rosto e seu pescoço. Sua pele parecia quente ao toque, ligeiramente corada com prazer de estar próximo de sua família. Ela sorriu facilmente, seus lábios cheios e relaxados.

Ele queria mergulhar de cabeça e provar o que havia por baixo daqueles lábios rubi. Queria enfiar a língua dentro profundo e tentá-la a jogar. O material confortável de sua calça jeans exibiu a curva de suas nádegas e o balanço de seus quadris. Um rosa quente embaixo de sua camisa abotoada parecia conservador o suficiente, até que ela se inclinou para frente e Edward teve um vislumbre da renda rosa pálida em seus peitos cheios. A imagem queimava através de sua mente e arrasou com sua concentração. Ele passou a maior parte da noite tentando fazer com que ela se abaixasse para dar uma espiada.

Assim como um adolescente com tesão.

A dor lançou nele e ele gritou longe do meio-fio. Seu temperamento estava como o de um pit bull temperamental. Ela incomodava profundamente suas vísceras. Assim fez a sua família. Ele se lembrou de como era amar sua mãe. Lembrou-se da culpa quando ele desejava que sua própria mãe desaparecesse e o deixasse com Renee Swan. Lembrou-se da velha dor de estar fora de controle em um mundo que as crianças não deveriam ficar sozinha. Lembrava das coisas que ele prometeu nunca desenterrar. Casamento. Crianças. A conexão causou uma dor rasgando de forma que ninguém merecia.

Ele tinha erguido paredes para Bella não detectar eventuais momentos de fraqueza. Se ela suspeitasse que ele a desejava de alguma forma, as regras seriam alteradas. Ele não tinha a intenção de uma mulher ter qualquer poder sobre ele.

Até o beijo.

Edward murmurou uma maldição alta. Ele se lembrou de como sua respiração veio em suspiros agitados e seus olhos estalaram. A camisa finalmente se abriu o suficiente para ele perceber a carne madura envolta na renda rosa. Ele tinha sido preparado para afastá-la, e então ela se agarrou nele até sua mãe chamar. Não era culpa dele que tinha que usar seu instinto para salvar seu negócio.

Sua boca, quente e úmida abriu sob o sua, seu sabor doce inundou seus sentidos, e os aromas de baunilha o enlouqueceu e ele queria uivar para a lua. Ele sabia que ela finalmente aproximou seu sexo da mesma forma que ele se aproximou, sem reservas. Exigente. Punindo. Apaixonado.

Ele estava tão ferrado. E não de uma boa maneira.

Mas ela nunca saberia. Ele tinha a certeza de filtrar o rosto para um vazio nada, embora sua ereção sobressaindo gritou que ele era um mentiroso. Não importa. Edward se recusou a quebrar as regras. Bella foi uma mulher que viveu na luz, e nunca estaria feliz com o acordo que ele tinha proposto quando ele era criança. Um ano será suficiente. Ele esperava viver em uma peça.

* * *

><p>Olá, meninas!<p>

O que acharam do capítulo? Gostaram? Não gostaram?

Bjus, e até o próximo capítulo.


	7. Capítulo IV - parte I

**Capítulo IV - parte I**

Edward virou-se para olhar para sua noiva. Sua cabeça descansou contra a porta da limusine. Seu véu abriu e o laço branco desintegrado, deitado a seus pés. Cachos negros disparados em todas as direções e escondendo os ombros nus de vista. A taça de champanhe no suporte de copo estava intocado, as bolhas acabando. Um espumante, dois quilates de diamantes abrigados em seu dedo e explodiu faíscas de luz a partir do último raio do sol poente. Grossos, lábios de rubi se separaram para permitir inspiração e expiração. Um delicado ronco aumentou acentuadamente no ar durante cada expiração.

Isabella Marie Swan agora era sua esposa.

Edward pegou sua taça de champanhe e silenciosamente tornou para o sucesso. Ele agora detinha totalmente a Empresas Dreamscape. Ele estava prestes a ir atrás da oportunidade de uma vida e ele não precisava da permissão de ninguém. O dia tinha ocorrido sem problemas.

Ele tomou um gole saudável de Dom Perignon e perguntou por que ele se sentia um lixo. Sua mente voltou para o momento em que o sacerdote os fez marido e mulher. Olhos de safira cheios de puro medo e pânico quando ele se inclinou para lhe dar o beijo necessário. Pálida e abalada, seus lábios tremiam sob o seu. Ele sabia que não era compaixão. Pelo menos neste momento.

Ele lembrou-se que ela só queria o dinheiro. Sua capacidade de fingir inocência era perigosa. Ele zombou de seus próprios pensamentos levantando a taça novamente e bebeu o último gole do champanhe.

O motorista da limusine abaixou a janela fumê por um degrau. - Senhor, nós chegamos ao nosso destino.

- Obrigado. Você pode para aí na frente.

Quando a limusine subiu na entrada, longa e estreita, Edward gentilmente balançou sua noiva, acordando-a. Ela se mexeu, bufou, e caiu de volta para o sono. Ele lutou com um sorriso e começou a sussurrar. Depois parou. Ele voltou ao seu antigo papel de algoz, com confortável facilidade ele se inclinou e gritou seu nome.

Ela atirou para cima. Olhos arregalados com o choque, ela empurrou seu cabelo pesado fora de suas orelhas e olhou para toda a renda do branco como se ele fosse Alice no País das Maravilhas no buraco do coelho. - Oh, meu Deus, nós fizemos isso.

Ele entregou seus sapatos e o véu. - Ainda não, mas é a nossa lua de mel. Ficarei feliz se você estiver de bom humor.

Ela olhou para ele. - Você não fez nada para este casamento, mas mostra-se. Tente agendar todos os detalhes dentro de sete dias e eu vou sentar e vê-lo entrar em colapso.

- Eu disse a você para chamar um juiz de paz. -

Bella bufou. - Homem típico. Você não levanta um dedo para ajudar e vira um inocente quando desafiado.

- Você ronca.

Sua boca se abriu. - Eu não ronco!

- Ronca sim.

- Não faço isso. Alguém teria dito a mim.

- Eu tenho certeza que seus amantes não queriam ser chutados para fora da cama. Você é mal-humorada.

- Não sou.

- Você é também.

A porta se abriu e o motorista ofereceu o braço para ajudá-la. Ela mostrou a língua e deixou a limosine com a altivez da Rainha Elizabeth. Ele sufocou outra risada e seguindo-a. Bella parou no meio-fio. Ele observou-a tomar as linhas de arqueamento da mansão, que se assemelhava a uma villa da Toscana. Arenito terracota criou uma imagem de elegância casual, e seus muros altos e grandes janelas emprestaram uma aura de história. Um gramado verde exuberante abraçou a unidade e levou até a casa, em seguida, esparramando por hectares no abandono alegre. Coloridos gerânios derramado de cada janela para imitar a velha Itália. A parte superior da casa abriu-se para uma varanda de ferro forjado que tinha mesa, cadeiras, e uma banheira de hidromassagem afundada em meio a árvores frondosas. Ela abriu a boca como se a comentar, em seguida, fechou com um estalo.

- O que você acha? - Perguntou ele.

Ela inclinou a cabeça. - É impressionante. - disse ela. - A casa mais bonita que eu já vi.

Prazer passou por ele em seu deleite óbvio. - Obrigado. Eu projetei.

- Ela parece velha.

- Esse era o meu objetivo. Eu prometo que têm todas as canalizações interiores necessárias.

Ela balançou a cabeça e seguiu-o para dentro. Pisos de mármore brilhavam e tetos de catedral criaram uma ilusão de espaço e elegância. Quartos amplos e arejados, seguiam a escada em espiral do centro. Edward falou com o motorista e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Vamos, eu vou te mostrar em volta. A menos que você queira tirar a roupa primeiro.

Ela pegou um punhado de material transparente e o ergueu. Espiou seus pés por baixo da meia. - Vamos adiante.

Ele a levou no Grand Tour. A cozinha totalmente equipada ostentava um centro brilhante de aço inoxidável e cromo, mas Edward tinha a certeza que manteve o calor de uma cozinha de uma avó italiana, isso era motivo de orgulho. Uma ilha de madeira mantinha cestas cheias de frutas frescas e dentes de alho, ervas afundadas em garrafas transbordavam com azeite, massas secas e vermelhas, tomates maduros. O quadro era de carvalho grosso com robusto, cadeiras confortáveis. Uma variedade de vinhos em um rack de ferro extenso. Portas de vidro levavam da cozinha para a marquise, completada com móveis de vime, estantes, e vasos de margaridas derramando através da sala. Em vez de pinturas coloridas, preto e branco, fotografias tomavam o espaço da parede, e apresentando um conjunto de arquitetura de todo o mundo. Edward gostava de suas expressões quando ela tomou cada centímetro de seu espaço. Ele a levou até a escada para os quartos.

- Meu quarto é no corredor. Eu tenho um escritório particular, mas há um computador na biblioteca que você pode usar. Eu posso pedir alguma coisa que você precisa? - Ele empurrou uma das portas abertas. - Eu dei-lhe um quarto com banheiro privativo. Eu não tinha certeza do seu gosto, sinta-se livre para redecorar. Ele a observou olhar tons pálidos neutros da cortina, a cama king-size e móveis combinando.

- Está tudo ótimo. Obrigado - disse ela.

Ele olhou para ela por um momento, quando a formalidade pulsava entre eles. - Você sabe que nós estamos presos aqui por pelo menos dois dias, certo? Usamos como uma desculpa para não sair em lua de mel, mas não posso me ausentar até segunda-feira. As pessoas farão fofocas.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. - Eu posso usar o computador para me distrair. E Alice disse que ajudaria.

Ele se virou. - Sinta-se a vontade e me encontre na cozinha. Eu vou cozinhar alguma coisa para o jantar.

- Você cozinha?

- Eu não gosto de pessoas estranhas na minha cozinha, eu tive o suficiente durante a adolescência. Então, eu aprendi.

- Você está bem?

Ele bufou. - Eu estou ótimo.

Em seguida, ele fechou a porta atrás de si.

...

Homem arrogante.

Bella virou e estudou seu novo quarto. Ela sabia que Edward ia estar confortável com sua grande riqueza, mas o passeio a fez sentir como a personagem de Audrey Hepburn em My Fair Lady, irremediavelmente comum o lado da sofisticação de seu tutor. O diabo com ele. Ela precisava manter sua vida tão normal quanto o casamento, possível ou não. Edward não era seu marido real, e ela não tinha a intenção de ser sugada para qualquer negócio doméstico ou se encontraria perdida no final do ano. Ela provavelmente não teria sequer que vê-lo muitas vezes. Ela assumiu que ele também trabalharia até tarde, e além das festas ocasionais que eles deveriam estar presentes, eles levariam vidas separadas.

Sua conversa mental, ajudou, então ela arrancou o vestido e passou a hora seguinte em um banho de espuma na banheira spa de luxo ligada ao quarto dela. Ela olhou apenas uma vez na camisola preta que suas irmãs haviam jogado em sua bolsa durante a noite, em seguida, empurrou-a para o fundo de uma gaveta.

Ela vestiu um par de leggings e camisa de lã, prendeu o cabelo, e fez seu caminho para a cozinha. Bella seguiu o som de estalos e escorregou em uma das cadeiras pesadas esculpidas na cozinha. Ela tirou os pés descalços até a borda de seu assento, envolvendo seus braços ao redor de seus joelhos, e assistiu seu novo marido.

Ele não tinha mudado seu smoking. Ele tinha tirado o casaco, e enrolou as mangas da camisa branca até acima dos cotovelos. A pérola do botão ônix havia sido desfeita a na altura do peito, e revelou uma esteira de cabelo dourado salpicado em músculos esculpidos. Seus ombros eram largos, e exigiu o estiramento da tela para acomodar. Suas calças pretas o cobriu como um amante e enfatizou o comprimento longo de suas pernas magras e quadris. Bella teve um inferno ignorando a curva dura de seu bumbum. O homem tinha uma bunda grande. Pena que ela nunca iria vê-lo nu. Ela não achava que ver seu maiô ser puxado para baixo quando adolescente contava. Além disso, ela estava demasiadamente olhando para frente.

- Quer ajuda?

Ela cravou as unhas na palma da mão para se dar um impulso a realidade. - Claro.

- O que estamos fazendo?

- Fettuccini Alfredo com camarão, pão de alho, e uma salada.

Um angustiado gemido escapou de seus lábios. - Oh, Deus, você está falando sério.

- Você não gosta do menu?

- Eu gosto muito. Eu vou fazer a salada.

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar de desgosto sobre seu ombro. - Eu estou cansado de mulheres que pedem uma salada, em seguida, olham como se elas merecessem uma medalha. Uma boa refeição é um presente.

Ela apertou os dedos com mais força. - Bem, muito obrigado por esse ponto de vista presunçoso da população feminina. Para sua informação, eu posso apreciar uma boa comida melhor do que você. Você viu os aperitivos que eu pedi para o nosso casamento? Você não viu o quanto eu comi? Caramba, um homem coloca uma refeição "engorda rico", na frente de uma mulher e fica ofendido quando ela não vai comer. Então ele parece chocado quando está olhando para seus quadris e se pergunta como ela engordou dez quilos extras!

- Nada de errado com as curvas de uma mulher.

Ela saiu correndo de sua cadeira e pegou os ingredientes para a salada. - Eu já ouvi isso antes. Vamos colocar isso à prova, não é? Quanto Tania pesa?

Ele não respondeu.

Ela jogou uma pimenta na mesa ao lado da alface Romaine e bufou. - Oh, nós estamos com a língua presa agora? Ela pesa 100kg ou hoje em dia é considerada gorda?

Quando ele falou, seu tom era menos arrogante. - Ela é uma modelo. Ela tem que manter um peso mais leve.

- E ela pede saladas quando sai para jantar? Mais silêncio.

Um pepino rolou pelo balcão e parou na beira. - Ah, eu acho que significa que sim. Mas eu tenho certeza que você aprecia sua disciplina quando você tira a roupa dela.

Ele trocou os pés e manteve sua atenção na panela fervendo com camarão. - Tania é um mau exemplo. - Ele definitivamente soava desconfortável.

- Eu tenho um outro enigma. Alice disse que você tende a namorar apenas modelos. Parece que você gosta de mulheres magras e aceita que elas comam salada. - Ela lavou os legumes, pegou uma faca e começou a cortar. - Mas se é alguém com quem você não está pensando em dormir, eu acho que você não se importa com a gordura que ela ganha e o tempo que ela demora durante as refeições.

- Acontece que eu detesto sair para jantar com a maioria das minhas namoradas. Eu entendo que elas estão no negócio, mas eu gosto de mulher que gosta de boa alimentação e não tem medo de comer. Você não é gorda. Você nunca foi gorda, então eu não sei de onde essa obsessão vem.

- Você me chamou de gorda uma vez.

- Eu não.

- Sim, você fez. Quando eu tinha quatorze anos, você disse que eu estava preenchendo em todos os lugares errados.

- O inferno, mulher, eu falava sobre seus seios. Eu era um adolescente arrogante que queria torturá-la. Você sempre foi bonita.

O silêncio desceu.

Ela olhou por cima de sua tarefa e sua boca se abriu. Em todos os anos que tinha conhecido Edward Cullen, ele brincou, torturando e insultando.

Ele nunca a tinha chamado de bonita.

Edward ocupou-se mexendo o creme de leite e manteve o tom casual. - Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Linda, no sentido de fraternal. Eu assisti você e Alice passarem pela puberdade, e se transformarem em mulheres. Nenhuma de vocês é feia ou gorda. Eu acho que você está sendo dura consigo mesmo.

Bella entendeu o que ele quis dizer. Ele não pensa nela como uma mulher bonita, mais como uma irmã mais nova e chata que cresceu e ficou atraente. A diferença foi monumental, e ela ignorou a dor aguda em seu peito. - Bem, eu vou comer essa salada e eu não quero ouvir mais nenhum comentários sobre as mulheres.

- Tudo bem. Quer abrir uma garrafa de vinho? Há um gelado na geladeira.

Ela desarrolhou um chardonnay caro e observou-o saborear. Os aromas cítricos de madeira e frutas subiram para suas narinas. Ela lutou por um minuto, depois se rendeu. Um copo. Afinal, ela merecia. Ela serviu-se de um copo e tomou um gole. O líquido escorregou no fundo de sua garganta, o gosto formigando e seco. Ela soltou um gemido de prazer. Sua língua lambia as bordas dos lábios e os olhos fechados enquanto arrepios pulsavam através de seu corpo.

...

Edward começou a dizer algo, mas parou, frio. A visão dela beber e apreciar o vinho, despertou todos os músculos do seu corpo tenso.

O sangue martelava em suas veias e sua virilha girou para alerta total. Sua língua lambeu os lábios com tais traços delicados, ele desejou que ela tivesse experimentado algo que não fosse o vinho. Ele se perguntou se ela fazia aqueles sons guturais, quando um homem se enterrava profundamente dentro dela molhada, agarrados no calor. Ele se perguntou se ela seria tão apertada e quente quando sua boca se fechasse em torno dele como um punho de seda, ordenhando até a última gota de sua reserva e ainda exigindo mais. Aquelas calças elásticas revelando cada curva de seu corpo, da sua bunda doce para o comprimento de suas pernas. Seu moletom tinha subido e mostrou-lhe uma tira da pele nua. E, obviamente, ela tirou o sutiã, não pensando nele como um homem que a queria, mas mais como um irmão mais velho chato sem impulsos masculino.

Maldita seja, as coisas vão começar complicar. Ele largou o prato de massa sobre a mesa e rapidamente providenciou os talheres.

- Pare de beber o vinho assim. Você não está em um filme pornô.

Ela engasgou. - Ei, não seja grosseiro comigo só porque você está irritado. Eu não posso ajudá-lo, já que o negócio é mais importante para você do que um real casamento.

- Sim, mas assim que eu dei um preço você pulou. Eu comprei você tanto quanto você comprou a mim.

Ela pegou a tigela de massa e encheu seu prato. - Quem é você para me julgar? Você tinha tudo dado a você durante toda sua vida. Você ganhou um Mitsubishi Eclipse em seu décimo sexto aniversário. Eu ganhei um Chevette.

Ele endureceu na memória. - Você tem uma família. Eu tenho merda.

Ela fez uma pausa, em seguida, pegou um pedaço de pão de alho quente com a mussarela escorrendo. - Você tem Alice.

- Eu sei.

- O que aconteceu com vocês? Você costumava estar sempre perto.

Ele deu de ombros. - Ela mudou na escola. De repente, ela não quis mais falar comigo. Ela parou de me deixar entrar no seu quarto para nossas conversas, em seguida, desliguei-me completamente. Então, eu a deixei ir e me concentrei em ter uma vida própria.

- Você perdeu o contato com ela por um tempo, não é?

- É. Eu sempre pensei que alguma coisa aconteceu, mas ela nunca fala sobre isso. Enfim, a minha própria família foi uma asneira por um tempo, e vocês não estavam sozinhos.

- Mas agora é como se os _Waltons _estivessem lá.- Ela riu e encheu a boca de macarrão. -Meu pai tem muito para compensar, mas acho que nós conseguimos curar o ciclo.

- Ciclo?

- O ciclo cármico, quando os parafusos de alguém é muito ruim e machuca. O nosso primeiro instinto é ferir de volta, ou se recusar a perdoar.

- Parece razoável.

- Ah, mas agora o ciclo de dor e abuso continua. Quando ele voltou, eu decidi que eu só tinha um pai, e eu aceitei tudo o que ele podia dar. Eventualmente, ele abandonou a bebida e tentou ser melhor que no passado.

Edward fez um som rude. - Ele deixou você quando era jovem e deixou a família para trás, para a garrafa. Abandonando suas irmãs gêmeas. Então ele aparece pedindo perdão? Por que você ainda quer ele em sua vida?

Ela pegou outro camarão e deixou pairar no ar perto de seus lábios. - Eu fiz uma escolha - disse ela. - Eu nunca vou esquecer, mas se minha própria mãe aprendeu a perdoar-lhe, como posso recusar? Família, pais juntos, não importa o que aconteça.

A simplicidade em sua capacidade de perdoar sacudiu em seu núcleo. Serviu mais vinho. - É melhor ir embora com a cabeça erguida e seu orgulho intacto. Deixá-los sofrer por toda a dor que causaram.

Ela parecia pensar sobre suas palavras. - Eu quase fiz isso. Mas eu percebi que além de ser meu pai, ele é apenas um ser humano que errou. Eu tinha meu orgulho, mas eu não teria um pai. Quando eu fiz a minha escolha eu quebrei o ciclo. Ele acabou ficando sóbrio e reconstruiu nossa relação. Alguma vez você já pensou em entrar em contato com o seu pai?

Suas emoções bateram nele em velocidade rápida. Edward lutou com o passado, a amargura em seus olhos e conseguiu um encolher de ombros. – Carlisle Cullen não existe nos meus olhos. Essa foi a minha decisão. - Ele se preparou para pena, mas seu rosto só refletia uma profunda empatia que o acalmou. Quantas vezes ele ansiou por uma surra real ou um castigo de seu pai, em vez de negligência?

- E a sua mãe?

Ele se concentrou em seu prato. - Ela está amigada com outro Jogador de baseball. Ela gosta quando eles estão no show business. Ela se sente importante.

- Você a vê com frequência?

- A ideia de um filho adulto a faz lembrar sua idade. Ela gosta de fingir que não existo.

- Eu sinto muito.

As palavras eram simples, mas direto no coração. Edward olhou para cima de seu prato. Tomando consciência e segurando a respiração, percebeu que o ar pulsava entre eles, então deslizou para longe, como se nunca tivesse ocorrido. Seu sorriso torto ridicularizado na sua própria confissão.

- Pobre menino rico. Mas você está certa sobre uma coisa, era um inferno de um Mitsubishi.

Ela riu e mudou de assunto. - Conte-me sobre o negócio em que você está trabalhando. Deve ser algo grande, a fim de permanecer celibatário por um ano.

Ele pegou o reflexo do comentário inteligente de sua boca, mas lançou-lhe um olhar de advertência. - Eu quero que a Dreamscape consiga os contratos de construção a beira-mar.

Ela o olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. - Eu ouvi que eles querem construir um spa, juntamente com alguns restaurantes. Todo mundo está comentando sobre isso. As pessoas costumavam ter medo de ir perto do rio.

Ele se inclinou para frente com entusiasmo. - A área está mudando. Eles reforçaram a segurança, e os poucos bares e lojas já estão bem estruturadas. Isso vai estragar a área aberta para os moradores e o turismo. Você consegue imaginar caminhos iluminados ao longo da água, com salões de fora?

Como um enorme spa com vista para as montanhas, enquanto você recebe uma massagem? É o futuro.

- Eu também ouvi que eles só querem as maiores empresas de Manhattan para fazer o trabalho.

Seu corpo se apertou em uma necessidade quase física. Seu sonho era bem forte dentro dele e ele não deixaria nada ficar em seu caminho. Sua boca derramou as palavras como um mantra. - Eu vou conseguir esse contrato.

Ela piscou, então lentamente balançou a cabeça pensando no assunto. - A Dreamscape pode lidar com o trabalho?

Ele tomou um gole de vinho. - A diretoria acha que é muito ambicioso, mas eu vou provar que eles estão errados. Se eu conseguir, Dreamscape vai subir para o topo.

- É sobre o dinheiro? Ele balançou a cabeça. - Eu não me importo com o dinheiro. Eu quero deixar minha marca, e eu sei como quero abordá-lo. Nada muito simples. Nada de competir com as montanhas, mas uma estrutura que se curva à natureza e se misture em vez de lutar.

- Parece que você já pensou sobre isso por um longo tempo.

Ele mergulhou o último pedaço de pão no restante do molho, em seguida, colocou-o na boca. - Eu sabia que a cidade iria tomar logo essa decisão, e eu queria estar preparado. Eu estive pensando sobre os projetos no rio durante anos. Agora estou pronto.

- Como você fará para conseguir?

Edward estava concentrado em seu prato. Engraçado, ela era capaz de dizer quando ele mentia. Sabia desde a infância. - Eu já tenho um dos parceiros abordo. Jacob Black esta construindo um projeto, e nós compartilhamos a mesma visão. Ele está terá um jantar no próximo sábado. Os dois últimos homens que eu preciso convencer vão estar lá, então estou esperando fazer uma boa impressão.

Ele não falou como Bella se encaixava na mistura. Ele olhou para sua nova esposa como um modo de fechar o negócio, mas seria melhor explicar na noite da festa.

Edward levantou a cabeça e viu o prato limpo. A tigela de salada completa permaneceu na mesa entre eles, intocada. A massa, o pão e o vinho foram esgotados. Parecia que ela estava à beira de explodir. - Bem, a salada parece muito boa. Você não vai comer?

Ela forçou um sorriso brilhante e pegou um pouco de folhas. - É claro. Eu adoro saladas.

Ele sorriu. - Sobremesa?

Ela soltou um gemido. - Engraçado. - Eles limparam rapidamente, tudo empilhando na máquina de lavar louça, e então ela estendeu-se no sofá da sala de estar. Edward percebeu que ela estava esperando por uma maneira mais rápida de digerir.

- Você vai trabalhar hoje à noite? - ela perguntou.

-Não, já está tarde. E você?

- Não, estou muito cansada. - A sala cheia de um curto silêncio. - Então, o que você quer fazer?

Sua camisa serpenteava até uma polegada preciosa. A pele lisa, bronzeada de seu estômago causou estragos com sua concentração. Ele teve algumas imagens claras do que eles poderiam fazer. Eles envolvidos, lentamente levantando a camisa. Então lamberia seus mamilos até que eles se apertassem sob sua língua. Concentrado no resto, tirando aquelas calças e testando o quão rápido ele poderia fazer ela queimar em seus braços. Uma vez que nenhuma dessas opções era possível, ele deu de ombros.

-Não sei. TV? Filme?

Ela balançou a cabeça. - Poker.

- Desculpe?

Seus olhos se iluminaram. - Poker. Eu tenho um baralho de cartas na minha mala.

- Você carrega suas próprias cartas?

- Você nunca sabe quando vai precisar delas.

- A que iremos jogar?

Ela levantou-se do sofá e foi em direção as escadas. - Dinheiro, é claro. A menos que você tenha outra ideia.

- Tudo bem. Mas vamos usar minhas cartas.


	8. capítulo IV - final

**Final do capítulo IV**

Ela parou em pleno voo e olhou para ele. - Tudo bem. Eu posso fazer isso.

Ele bateu o controle remoto e as notas de Madame Butterfly ecoaram dos alto-falantes.

Ele colocou fora seus óculos e resolveu pela mesa de café. Ela sentou-se ao lado dele, com as pernas cruzadas. Seus dedos voaram através das cartas com a facilidade de um especialista, arrastando com uma velocidade relâmpago. Edward teve um flash dela em um vestido decotado, dando as cartas em um bar enquanto se sentava no colo de um vaqueiro. Ele sacudiu a imagem e se concentrou em sua mão.

- Escolha do crupiê. _Five card stud_. Aposta acima.

Ele franziu a testa. - Com o quê? - Perguntou ele.

- Eu disse a você que nós estamos jogando por dinheiro.

- Se eu tenho o meu mordomo estou seguro? Ou talvez nós devemos jogar pelas joias da família?

- Muito engraçado. Você não tem nada, esta mentindo?

Seu lábio curvaram. - Desculpe. Apenas algumas centenas.

- Oh.

Ela parecia tão desapontada que ele perdeu a batalha e riu. - Que tal jogar por algo mais interessante?

- Eu não jogo strip poker.

- Eu quis dizer favores.

Sua declaração chamou sua atenção. Seus dentes apertaram seu lábio inferior. Ele observou a ação com puro prazer. - Que tipo de favores? - ela perguntou.

- O primeiro que ganhar três mãos cheias recebe um favor livre do outro. Ele pode ser usado a qualquer momento, como um voucher.

Seu rosto se iluminou com interesse. - Você pode usar o seu favor para qualquer coisa? Sem regras?

- Não há regras -

O desafio a atraiu como um jogador puro-sangue no cheiro de um tiro longo. Ele sentiu sua vitória antes mesmo de ela concordar. Então lambeu seus lábios quando ela consentiu, e sabia que para os próximos meses, ele finalmente tinha o controle que ele precisava neste casamento.

Ela aceitou. Ele quase riu com o resultado óbvio, mas ele se recusou a ser misericordioso. Ela jogou uma carta para fora e pegou uma em substituição.

Ele colocou suas cartas. - Casa cheia.

- Duas jogadas. Seu negócio.

Edward deu-lhe crédito, ela recusou-se a ceder. Manteve suas emoções firmemente escondida. Ele apostou como seu pai lhe ensinou, e se não fosse pela experiência de Edward, ela seria um inferno de um jogador para bater. Ela jogou para baixo um par de ases e rendeu graciosamente para seus três quatros.

- Só mais uma mão. - ele disse.

- Eu posso contar. Meu negócio. - Seus dedos voaram sobre as cartas. - Então, onde você aprendeu poker?

Ele viu a mão despreocupadamente. - Um amigo meu mantinha um jogo semanal. Foi um bom pretexto para trazer alguma bebida forte.

- Sempre pensei que você era mais do tipo que jogava xadrez.

Ele jogou uma carta e substituiu-a. - Eu sou bom nisso, também.

Ela deu um bufo pouco feminino. - Mostre. - Ela mostrou seu jogo e o triunfo brilhava em seus olhos.

Ele quase sentiu pena dela. Quase.

- Mão boa. - Ele ofereceu-lhe um sorriso arrogante. - Mas não é bom o suficiente.- Ele jogou quatro ases. Em seguida, esticou as pernas na frente dela e inclinou-se para trás.

- Boa tentativa, no entanto.

Ela ficou boquiaberta com espanto as suas cartas. - As chances de quatro ases em _Five card stud _são ... oh meu Deus, você me enganou! Ele balançou a cabeça e emitiu um som. - Vamos, Bella, eu pensei que você fosse uma concorrente melhor. Você ainda é uma má perdedora? Agora, sobre meu favor ...

Edward perguntou se vapor real vazou de seus poros. - Ninguém pode obter quatro ases a menos que ele espalmou as cartas. Não minta para mim, porque eu estava pensando em fazer isso!

- Não me acuse de algo que não pode provar.

- Você me enganou.- Seu tom realizava uma torção de espanto e horror. - Você mentiu para mim na nossa noite de núpcias.

Ele bufou. - Se você não quer pagar a sua dívida, basta dizer. Não há nada pior que uma mulher ser uma má perdedora.

Ela se contorcia com sangue quente de emoção. - Você é um vigarista, Edward Cullen.

- Prove.

- Eu vou.

Ela lançou-se sobre a mesa de café e em seus braços. A respiração voltava aos pulmões dele quando ela caiu de volta no tapete e enfiou a mão para cima das mangas de sua camisa para as cartas suspeitas plantadas. Edward grunhiu com a figura feminina pressionando contra todos os músculos, com o único objetivo de encontrar evidências de seu crime. Ele tentou empurrá-la, mas ela mudou sua atenção para bolsos da camisa e ele riu. O som começou no fundo de seu peito e ele pensou o que esta mulher tinha que o fez rir mais na semana passada que ele tinha feito desde a infância. Quando seus dedos deslizaram no bolso da calça ele percebeu, se ela mergulhasse mais fundo ela não ficaria de mãos vazias. O riso aliviou em um difícil torcer no fundo de seu intestino e com um movimento rápido, ele jogou a de costas, deitou em cima dela, e colocou as duas mãos ao lado de sua cabeça.

Seu grampo de cabelo tinha saído durante a briga. Cachos negros de carvão caíram sobre seu rosto e cobriu um lado. Tirando os olhos azuis espiou entre os fios, preenchido com um desprezo arrogante que só ela poderia ter após enfrentá-lo no chão para um combate_. _Seus seios se levantaram contra o seu top de lã. Suas pernas entrelaçadas com a sua, as coxas ligeiramente entreabertas.

Edward estava em apuros. - Eu sei que você tem as cartas plantadas. Só admita e vamos esquecer que essa coisa toda aconteceu.

- Você está louca, você sabe. - ele murmurou. - Você não pensa nas consequências de suas ações?

Ela enfiou o lábio inferior para fora e soprou uma respiração difícil. Os cachos obedientemente deslizaram longe de seus olhos. - Eu não trapaceei.

Sua boca fez beicinho. Ele sufocou uma maldição, e seus dedos se apertaram em torno de seus pulsos. Louco para fazer com ela o que queira. Maldita por não vê-lo. - Nós não somos mais crianças, Bella. Da próxima vez que você for enfrentar um homem no chão, esteja preparada para aguentar o calor.

- Quem é você, Clint Eastwood? E a sua próxima linha vai ser, "Vá em frente, faça meu dia"?

O calor na virilha subiu para a cabeça como um nevoeiro fervilhando, até que ele só podia pensar sobre o calor úmido de sua boca e o corpo mole abaixo dele. Ele queria ficar nu com ela em um emaranhado de lençóis, e em vez disso ela o tratou como um irmão mais velho chato. Mas isso nem sequer era a pior parte. Ela era sua esposa. O pensamento o torturou. Algum instinto troglodita enterrado, queimando para a vida e empurrou-o para fazer sua reivindicação. Por lei, ela já pertencia a ele.

E hoje à noite era a sua noite de núpcias.

Ela o desafiou a transformar a raiva, desejou sentir os lábios lisos e tremendo sob o dele, toda a doçura e entregar-se a paixão. A lógica normal da sua lista, seu plano e sua necessidade de um casamento de negócios voaram para fora da janela.

Ele decidiu reivindicar sua esposa.

...

Bella sentiu o homem em cima dela manter seu corpo em um bloqueio, músculo tenso.

Ela estava tão empenhada em seu argumento que tinha esquecido que ele a imobilizou no tapete. Ela abriu a boca para fazer outra observação inteligente sobre a escravidão, então parou. Encontrou seus olhos. E prendeu a respiração.

Oh, Deus.

Energia sexual primitiva rodou entre eles como um furacão ganhando velocidade e poder. Seus olhos ardiam com um brilho de fogo, a necessidade de uma meia, uma meia raiva quando ele olhou para ela. Ela percebeu que ele estava entre as coxas abertas, seus quadris inclinado sobre o dela, seu peito apoiado quando ele agarrou seus dedos. Esta não era mais a indulgente provocação de um irmão. Isso não era velho amigo ou parceiro de negócios. Isto era o desejo de um simples homem para uma mulher, e Bella se sentiu arrastada para dentro da tempestade com o próprio grito de seu corpo.

- Edward?

Sua voz era rouca. Hesitante. Seus mamilos empurrando contra a lã macia com veemência. Seu olhar passou por seu rosto, seus seios, sua barriga exposta. A tensão esticada entre eles. Ele abaixou a cabeça. A corrida de sua respiração acariciou seus lábios enquanto falava direto contra sua boca.

- Isso não significa nada.

Seu corpo contradisse suas palavras, quando ele pegou sua boca em um beijo feroz. Com um impulso rápido, sua língua empurrou contra a linha de seus lábios para viajar além. Sua mente embaçada, presa entre a dor incômoda de sua declaração e do prazer batendo por ela em ondas. Ela agarrou as mãos e pendurando, deleitando-se com o sabor escuro da fome e o vinho caro, balançando os quadris para cima, para encontrar o comprimento do seu corpo, e esfregando seus mamilos contra seu peito. Ela perdeu o controle naqueles poucos momentos, o vazio sem idade do passado temporariamente preenchido com o gosto, sentir e cheirar a ele.

Sua língua combinou cada impulso quando um gemido gutural escapou de sua garganta. Ele arrancou os dedos das mãos dela e deslizou as mãos para cima sobre sua barriga e segurou seus seios. Seus mamilos apertados, e ele empurrou a camisa para cima. Ele olhou fixamente para seus seios nus, e o calor em seus olhos quase a queimou viva. Um polegar apertou seu mamilo e ela gritou. Sua cabeça abaixada. Bella percebeu que era o momento da verdade. Ele a beijou de novo, ela se rendeu. Seu corpo doía pelo seu e ela não poderia vir com um motivo muito bom para parar.

A campainha tocou.

O som ricocheteou nas paredes. Edward puxou para cima e saiu dela como um político apanhado no meio de um escândalo sexual, murmurando algumas palavras desagradáveis, ela não sabia que existia.

- Você está bem? - Perguntou ele.

Ela piscou para o comportamento reservado de um homem que dois segundos atrás tinha rasgado suas roupas. Ele calmamente abotoou sua camisa e esperou sua resposta. Exceto pela protuberância em suas calças pretas, ele parecia inteiramente afetado pelo episódio. Assim como quando ele a beijou na casa de seus pais.

A refeição pesada balançou em seu estômago e Bella lutou sentindo náusea. Ela tomou uma respiração profunda e sentou-se, puxando para baixo o top.

- Claro. Atende a porta.

Ele olhou para ela por alguns momentos, como se verificando para ver se acreditava em suas palavras, em seguida, acenou com a cabeça e saiu da sala.

Ela amassou os dedos contra os lábios e tentou segurá-lo juntos. Ela cometeu um erro monumental. Obviamente, ela tinha estado em celibato recente o que fez seus hormônios ficarem loucos, até que o homem a tocou lá deixando como um foguete. Sua última declaração brilhou em sua mente com uma finalidade.

Isso não significa nada.

Ela ouviu a conversa no corredor. Uma mulher alta com pernas longas entrou na sala com a facilidade de alguém que conhecia bem a casa. Bella olhou para uma das mulheres mais bonitas que já tinha visto, obviamente a ex de Edward.

Os pés da menina começava em um salto plataforma preto que desapareceu sob um par de calças de seda. Seus quadris estreitos foram rodeados com um cinto de prata, e um top metálico elástico moldado para seios pequenos, mergulhando no decote e expondo a parte superior de seus ombros. Seu longo cabelos loiros caiu de costas em uma massa de ondas perfeitas. Seus olhos eram de uma cor esmeralda surpreendente, com cílios longos e pretos. Seu lábios cheios partiram as maçãs do rosto salientes e ela irradiava um ar de elegância descontraída. Ela olhou em torno da sala e, em seguida, focou em Bella.

Bella sabia que ela ia vomitar.

A deusa virou-se para Edward com um ar de desculpas. Até mesmo a voz dela era um lembrete rouco do sexo. - Eu só tinha de conhecê-la.

Com horror, percebeu que Tania não só dormiu com Edward, mas realmente se preocupava com ele. A mágoa evidente brilhando nos olhos a acusou de roubar seu homem. Parte da Bella observava a cena de cima com humor real. Seus pensamentos loucos dispararam e ela se agarrou nos tentáculos de sua sanidade.

Bella levantou-se e olhou para a deusa magra que se elevava sobre ela. Ela mergulhou fundo para compostura e fingiu que ela usava roupas de verdade e não uma roupa de ginástica. - Eu entendo. - disse ela formalmente.

- Tania, como você passou pela segurança?

Cachos artisticamente despenteados deslizaram sobre um ombro. Tania estendeu a mão e apertou algo na mão de Edward. - Eu ainda tinha minha chave e o código de segurança. Depois que você me disse que ia se casar, bem, as coisas ficaram um pouco intensas.

As palavras passaram na pele sensível de Bella como picadas de vespa. Para o inferno com isso. Ela se recusou a permitir que Edward continuasse com um relacionamento quando tinha assinado um contrato. Por isso, ela precisava fingir ser a esposa possessiva. Ela engoliu em seco e forçou-se a sorrir calmamente para sua adversário.

- Tania, me desculpe se você foi ferida pela nossa decisão. Ela veio bem rápido para nós dois, você sabe. - Ela riu e se posicionou entre os dois. - Nós nos conhecemos há anos atrás, e quando nos encontramos novamente, fomos pego em um redemoinho.

Ela fingiu olhar para cima com adoração ao seu atual marido, embora os punhos doíam com vontade de dar um bom soco nele, ele passou os braços em torno dela e seu calor corporal queimou através do material fino de sua calça de ioga. - Eu tenho que pedir para você sair. É a nossa noite de núpcias.

Tania estudou-os com um ar avaliador. - Estranho você não deveria estar fazendo uma viagem em algum lugar mais... romântico.

Edward salvou. - Eu tenho obrigações de trabalho, o que atrasou a nossa fuga da ilha.

Tania falou de uma forma cortada. - Tudo bem. Eu vou embora. Eu precisava ver por mim mesmo o que ele escolheu em cima de mim. - Sua expressão informava a Bella que ela não compreendia a decisão de Edward. - Eu vou estar fora da cidade por um tempo. Me comprometi a ajudar no Haiti com algumas de reconstruções. Oh. Meu. Deus. Ela era uma humanitária. A mulher parecia perfeita, tinha dinheiro, e realmente ajudava as pessoas. O coração de Bella afundou. Tania virou-se e focando no baralho de cartas. - Hmmm, eu sempre amei cartas. Só não para uma noite de núpcias.

Tania não deu-lhes a chance de responder. Com a graça de uma cobra, ela deslizou para fora da porta, sem olhar para trás.

Bella saltou longe de Edward ao som do clique. Um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta da sala enquanto seus pensamentos fluíam.

- Sinto muito, Bella. Eu nunca esperei que ela aparecesse na minha casa.

A questão subiu de dentro. Ela jurou que não iria pedir, mas a batalha curta e sangrenta terminou antes mesmo de ter começado. As palavras saltaram de seus lábios.

- Por que você se casou comigo e não com ela? - Comparada com Tania, Bella faltava em todas as facetas. A namorada de Edward era linda, elegante e magra. Ela falou com a inteligência, voluntária em causas nobres, e realmente se comportou com classe para uma mulher desprezada. Ela também se preocupava com Edward. Por que ele teria ferido ela?

Edward recuou. - Não importa. - disse ele friamente.

- Eu preciso saber.

Gelo deslizou por sua espinha quando ela viu a resposta em seu rosto. A verdade bateu, e de repente ela olhou para um homem sem absolutamente nenhuma emoção ou sentimento. - Porque ela queria mais do que eu posso dar a ela. Ela queria se estabelecer e criar uma família.

Bella deu um passo para trás. - O que há de tão errado nisso?

- Eu disse a Tania a verdade desde o início. Eu não fico permanente. Eu nunca quis filhos, e eu nunca vou ser o tipo de homem para se envolver a longo prazo. Eu prometi a mim mesmo anos atrás. - Ele fez uma pausa. - Então, eu me casei com você em seu lugar.

A sala girou quando a finalidade de sua declaração caiu sobre ela. Seu marido pode ter arroubos de paixão. Seu toque pode ser quente, e seus lábios ainda mais quentes, mas seu coração foi esculpido em pedra. Ele nunca deixaria uma mulher dentro, ele estava muito danificado para ter uma chance.

De alguma forma, seus pais o convenceram que amor não existe. Mesmo se um raio fraco brilhava na superfície, ele ainda acreditava que não havia final feliz. Apenas crianças como vítimas e uma vida de dor.

Como poderia uma mulher lutar com tal crença com qualquer esperança de ganhar? Sua necessidade de um casamento de negócios de repente fez perfeito sentido.

- Você está bem?

Ela decidiu terminar a noite com ele. Edward Cullen poderia quebrar seu coração. Novamente. Ela precisava agir de forma legal e eficiente a fim de salvar seu orgulho. E ela deve sempre manter distância. Bella forçou seus recursos para não demonstrar nada e empurrou a dor dentro dela até que era uma bola no estômago.

- Pare de me perguntar se eu estou bem. É claro que eu estou bem. Só não acho que você pode ter uma rapidinha com sua ex. Um acordo é acordo.

Seu rosto apertado. - Eu lhe dei a minha palavra, lembra?

- Você também me enganou no poker.

A lembrança de seu jogo de poker que deu errado, fez a humilhação queimar através dela. Ele trocou os pés e empurrou a mão pelo cabelo e Bella sabia que o discurso estava por vir. - Sobre o que aconteceu...

Ela deu uma risada digna. - Oh, Senhor, nós não vamos ter uma conversa sobre isso, não é?- Ela revirou os olhos. - Ouça, Edward, eu tenho que admitir uma coisa. Claro que este casamento é um acordo de negócios, mas eu estava usando o vestido, e esta é tecnicamente nossa noite de núpcias e ... - Ela jogou as mãos em sinal de rendição. - Eu me empolguei com a ideia. Você só passou a ser, bem...

- Disponível?

- Eu estava pensando mais ... à mão. Você estava à mão. Ela não quis dizer nada então vamos deixar isso pra lá, ok?

Ele estudou-a com os olhos apertados, tendo em cada linha de seu rosto. O relógio marcou e esperou. Um jogo estranho de emoção cintilou em seus olhos, até que ela jurou que ele olhou para ela com pesar. Deve ter sido um truque da luz. Ele finalmente concordou. - Nós vamos culpar o vinho e a lua cheia ou algo assim.

Ela se virou. - Eu vou para a cama. Está muito tarde.

- Tudo bem. Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Ela caminhou até a escada em espiral e deslizou sob as cobertas, não quis escovar os dentes ou fazer a sua rotina de pele ou mudança em seus pijamas. Ela puxou o edredom macio até o queixo, escondeu o rosto no travesseiro, e abraçou o sono, um lugar que ela não tinha que pensar ou sentir.

...

Edward olhou para a escadaria deserta. Vazio pulsava dentro dele e ele não tinha ideia do motivo. Ele derramou o resto do vinho em seu copo, ajustou o volume do aparelho de som, e se jogou no sofá. A música de ópera fluiu sobre ele e acalmou seus nervos.

Seu quase-erro apareceu diante dele. Se Tania não tivesse aparecido, Bella estaria em sua cama. Nenhum simples casamento mais. Estúpido.

Quando a sua necessidade por uma mulher já causou estragos em seus planos? Mesmo quando ele tinha cortejado Tania e eles se tornaram íntimos, ele nunca foi rápido ao resultado. Sua meta era clara e necessária. Mas mesmo isso não foi o suficiente para impedi-lo uma vez que ele tinha conseguido saborear Isabella Swan. Ela destruiu sua mente, o fez rir, e tentou com as delícias de seu corpo sem uma única manipulação sutil.

Ela era diferente de qualquer outra mulher que ele havia conhecido, e ele queria que ela ficasse na sua categoria de amigos. Melhor amiga de sua irmã. Ele queria rir de seu passado, viver em harmonia por um ano, e dizer adeus com facilidade.

A primeira noite ruim que ele tinha tido, arrancou sua camisa. Ele esvaziou o copo de vinho e desligou o aparelho estéreo. Ele se corrigiu. Ela já admitiu que ela só queria um corpo quente em sua cama.

Obviamente, ela não estava atraída por ele, e ela provavelmente bebeu muito vinho e ficou presa na fantasia de casamento. Assim como ela admitiu. Ela queria o dinheiro, ele perdeu o sexo.

Sua mente obstinada gritou, ela não poderia reagir tão apaixonadamente com cada homem que a tocava. Ele firmemente ignorou o aviso, pulou do sofá, e se dirigiu até as escadas para sua própria cama.

* * *

><p>Olá, meninas!<p>

O que acharam do capítulo?

Deixem uma reviews dizendo o que acharam, please.

bjus, até o próximo capítulo.


	9. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

Bella olhou para a multidão e desejou que ela estivesse de volta ao BookCrazy, segurando a sexta-feira, noite de leitura de poesia. A noite do jantar de negócios era o ponto que mudaria a carreira de Edward. Ela sabia quando pesos pesados invadiram os salões para a chance de glória, e Edward necessitava deslumbrar a multidão a fim de obter uma audiência.

Ela entregou a anfitriã seu casaco e deixou Edward levá-la para o salão lotado. - Eu estou supondo que você tem um plano geral de ataque? - Ela perguntou. - Quem são os dois jogadores em que você precisa se concentrar?

Ele apontou para uma espessa nuvem de fumaça de charuto. Um círculo de empresários conservadores cercando um homem impecavelmente vestido com um terno cinza e gravata de seda. - Hyoshi Komo é o construtor de restaurantes japonês. Seu voto é a chave para ganhar o terceiro parceiro no acordo beira-mar.

- Então, por que não vai lá e dá o seu olá? - Ela arrancou uma torta de salmão da bandeja de um garçom vestido de smoking e pegou um vidro de champanhe do outro.

- Porque eu não quero ser um na multidão. Eu tenho um plano diferente em mente. -Ela bebeu o espumante e suspirou de prazer. - Não fique bêbada.

Ela xingou fora uma respiração. - Eu nunca soube que maridos eram tão controladores. Ok, quem é o cara final que você precisa para impressionar?

Um flash de cálculo atravessou seu rosto. – Jacob Black. Ele é dono de uma empresa de pastelaria bem sucedida na Itália, e decidiu tentar a sua sorte nos Estados Unidos. Ele está focado na abertura da primeira padaria em frente ao mar.

Ela cobiçou a bandeja de caranguejo à sua esquerda e tentou prestar atenção. Edward soltou um bufo, pegou dois do garçom, e entregou-lhe. - Coma.

- Certo. - Pela primeira vez, ela concordou com sua ordem. Ela colocou o bolo em sua boca e gemeu de prazer. Suas sobrancelhas arquearam e ela percebeu que ele ficou irritado. Novamente.

Ele olhava para sua boca como se quisesse o bolo de caranguejo para si mesmo. - Bella, você está ouvindo?

- Sim. Black. Padaria. Eu acho que você espera que eu me misture enquanto faz o seu negócio?

Ele deu um sorriso apertado. - Eu vou trabalhar em Hyoshi por agora. Por que você não mantém os olhos abertos no conde? Ele é alto, sotaque italiano, cabelos e olhos escuros. Envolvê-lo em alguma conversa vai mantê-lo ocupado.

Um pequeno aviso mordiscou as bordas de sua consciência, mas ela ainda estava muito focada no conjunto de deliciosos petiscos. - Você quer que eu fale com ele?

Ele deu de ombros em descuido controlado. - Claro. Seja agradável. Se você descobrir alguma coisa interessante, deixe-me saber.

Um arrepio patinou por sua espinha e de repente a cena ficou clara. - Você quer que eu espione para você?

Impaciência jogou em sua voz. - Você está sendo ridícula. Basta relaxar e aproveitar a festa.

- Fácil para você dizer. Seus seios não estão saindo de seu vestido.

Edward pigarreou e mudou. - Se você não se sentiu confortável, você não deveria ter usado o vestido.

Ela endureceu. - Eu peguei emprestado de Alice. Eu não tinha um vestido caro.

- Eu teria lhe dado o dinheiro.

- Eu não preciso do seu dinheiro.

- De alguma forma, eu duvido. Você não assinou o contrato por quaisquer razões nobres. Poderia muito bem ter comprado um vestido, eu quis pagar.

Um breve silêncio estabeleceu entre eles. Frieza infiltrou através dela. - Você está certo. Eu fui uma idiota. Da próxima vez vou comprar a Macy e enviar-lhe a conta. - Ela se virou e jogou a cabeça. - Afinal de contas, o único benefício para este casamento é o seu dinheiro.

Ela foi embora e o deixou a olhar para ela de volta.

Empurrão.

Bella bebeu um segundo copo de champanhe e acomodou-se pela janela panorâmica com vista para a varanda. Edward Cullen pertencia a este mundo de dinheiro e supermodelos e diálogo refinado. Nuvens de Shalimar e Obsessão misturado com o cheiro forte de fumaça de charuto.

Sua visão foi cegada por um conjunto de sedas e cetins, a maioria em preto ou neutro; cores não-vistosas para detonar os diamantes, pérolas e safiras que ela conhecia eram todos reais. Todo mundo bronzeado e ela apostou que não era um acordo em lote. Bella deu um suspiro profundo. Ela tinha vestido com cuidado para a festa e prendeu a respiração enquanto descia as escadas aguardando o parecer de Edward.

Mesmo que ela soubesse que estava muito bem no vestido de Alice. O pensamento de que ela realmente queria agradá-lo chateava ela.

Ele tinha dado um olhar completo uma vez mais. Em vez de um elogio, ele murmurou sobre sua escolha de guarda-roupa e foi embora. Nem sequer ajudou-a com seu casaco, ou poupou-a numa segunda olhada até que chegaram à festa. Cortou profundo, mas ela punia-se para a emoção. Ela manteve uma aura educada e fingiu que se vestia assim todo sábado à noite.

No entanto, tão logo ele falou sobre seu plano para a beira-mar, seu rosto brilhava com emoção crua quando seu corpo se apertou em resposta.

Paixão feroz parecia queimar em olhos castanhos dourados. Ela fantasiava sobre ser a mulher que o incitou. Mais uma vez, ela lembrou que Edward só experimentou emoções fortes com seus edifícios. Nunca com mulheres.

E nunca ela.

Ela respirou fundo e terminou sua bebida. Em seguida, lançou-se através das portas duplas da varanda e se aproximou de um grupo de mulheres que pareciam estar comentando sobre a escultura. Dentro de instantes, ela caprichosamente entrelaçou seu caminho para a discussão, garantiu introduções, e mergulhou no mundo de conversa social.

...

Edward observou-a seguir para outro lado da sala e amaldiçoou sob sua respiração. Inferno, ele fez isso de novo. Ele deveria ter elogiado ela no maldito vestido. Mas nada o tinha preparado para a sua entrada quando ela desceu as escadas, pronta para a festa.

O vestido azul elétrico mergulhado baixo na frente, agarrou-se à beira de seus ombros, e caiu no chão, magnífico, fluindo dobras de material cintilante com fios de prata. Sandálias prata de tiras envoltas em seus pés, suas unhas dos pés pintadas de rosa espreitando e brincando de esconde-esconde enquanto ela andava. Seu cabelo estava preso no alto da cabeça, com cachos caindo em torno de suas orelhas e acariciando a parte de trás do seu pescoço.

Seus lábios estavam pintados de vermelho. Quando ela piscou, sua sombra prata jogou brilho sobre os cílios e chamou a luz. Ele apostou que ela também travaria a atenção de todos os homens do lugar.

Ele quase ordenou a mudar de roupa. Isso não era algo que ele podia controlar. Esta foi a véspera de uma crise, que levaria um homem para o inferno e fez uma maçã envenenada parecer tão doce como o doce. Em vez disso, ele murmurou alguma observação sob sua respiração e deixou morrer o assunto. Ele se perguntou se isso era um flash de dor nos olhos dela, mas quando ele olhou novamente, ela era a mesma mulher, problemática e sarcástica que ele tinha casado.

Raiva atravessava-o em sua constante capacidade de fazê-lo sentir como um merda. Ele não disse nada de errado. Ela se casou por dinheiro, e livremente admitiu. Por que ela tem que fazer o papel de vítima inocente em toda essa confusão?

Ele forçou os pensamentos de sua esposa para fora de sua mente e se concentrou no grupo de empresários circulando Hyoshi Komo. Edward sentiu um fator importante para assegurar o voto do homem japonês.

Excitação.

Se Hyoshi Komo ficar animado, e Edward terá o trabalho.

A última peça e final no quebra-cabeça foi Jacob Black. A famosa contagem era bem conhecida no mundo dos negócios para o seu charme, dinheiro e inteligência afiada. Ele acreditava na paixão, não precisão, e se comportou completamente diferente de seus outros dois parceiros. Edward esperava que uma animada conversa com sua esposa pudesse ajudá-lo a ganhar um pouco de vantagem, especialmente desde que a fofoca atrelada de que Conte era um mulherengo. Ele abafou o alargamento rápido da culpa e entrou no grupo de homens a falar.

...

Bella decidiu que era hora de encontrar seu marido.

Além do breve tempo sentado ao seu lado no jantar, já que tinham ficado longe da companhia um do outro a noite toda. Cantarolando baixinho a música I Get a Kick Out of You, ela verificou o salão, mas não conseguiu localizá-lo na multidão. Ela decidiu fazer o seu caminho no corredor elaborado. Talvez ele tivesse ido ao banheiro.

Seus saltos clicando contra mármore polido. O som da música desapareceu, e ela estudou as pinturas na parede com prazer, murmurando para si mesma quando ela reconheceu. Seus passos a levaram ao virar da esquina em uma sala que mais parecia uma galeria, cheia de prateleiras de livros velhos, encadernados cuidadosamente exibidos. Ela prendeu a respiração quando seus dedos coçaram para acariciar a ligação do velho couro e saborear o som de estalos quando ela virou as páginas repletas de história.

-Ah, então para você me notar, esta noite, eu deveria me transformar em um livro, não?

Ela se virou. Um homem estava na porta, com os olhos cheios de um humor malicioso que sabia ser parte de seu núcleo. Seu cabelo era longo e pegou de volta em um rabo de cavalo baixo, dando-lhe a aparência de um pirata que havia encantado as mulheres por séculos. Seus lábios estavam cheios e seu nariz dominando suas características fortes em estilo italiano típico. Vestido com calças pretas, uma camisa de seda preta e sapatos de couro caros, ele exibiu um ar gracioso, sedutor apenas por estar. Bella soube imediatamente que o homem era encantador, de bom coração, e mortal para as mulheres. O pensamento fez uma curva de sorriso nos lábios. Ela tinha um fraquinho por homens italianos mulherengos. Eles lembravam pavões soprando interiormente que desejavam ser mantidos na linha pela mulher certa.

-Ah, eu notei você. - Ela virou as costas e voltou a estudar os livros. - Eu sabia que você ia me pegar no final da noite.

- E você estava ansiosa para o momento, Signorina? - Com a respiração suspensa. - Assim, devemos usar um dos quartos aqui ou voltar para o seu lugar?

Um silêncio chocado desceu. Bella espiou por cima do ombro. Uma mistura de decepção e tentação esculpido em seu rosto. Bella apostou que ele perdeu a ideia de uma perseguição, mas não queria recusar tal oferta. Uma risada encantada borbulhou nos lábios em seu conflito óbvio e súbita perda de confiança. Uma luz brilhou em seus olhos escuros. - Você está brincando, não?

Ela se virou para ele, ainda rindo. - Eu acho que estou.

Ele balançou a cabeça com diversão. - Você é uma mulher má para seduzir um homem como esse.

- Você seria um homem mau para que uma mulher fizesse uma coisa dessas.

- Talvez, você esteja certa. Uma mulher como você deve ter um marido a assistindo em todos os momentos. Tal tesouro pode ser roubado a qualquer momento.

-Ah, mas se eu fosse um verdadeiro tesouro, eu não iria ser roubado facilmente. Certamente não pela primeira linha atirada em mim.

Ele fingiu ofensa. - Senhorita, eu nunca a insultei por pensar que não seria uma caça ao tesouro. Você iria exigir muito trabalho.

- Signora -, ela corrigiu. - Eu sou casada.

Seu rosto puxado para dentro de um olhar, baixo e triste. - Coitado.

- De alguma forma, eu acho que você sabia.

- Talvez. Mas deixe-me apresentar-me formalmente. Eu sou o Conde Jacob Black.

- Bella Sw-an, Bella Cullen.

Ele pegou seu deslize para cima e parecia fazer uma nota mental. - Recém-casados, sim?

- Sim.

- No entanto, você vagueia pelos corredores sozinha, e não foi vista na companhia de seu marido durante toda a noite. - Ele balançou a cabeça. - Estes americanos tem formas trágicas.

- Meu marido está aqui a negócios.

- Edward Cullen, correto?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. - Você deve conhecê-lo. Ele está fazendo um projeto para o negócio beira-mar.

Jacob manteve o rosto neutro. Obviamente, por trás de sua fachada encantadora se escondia um homem de negócios afiado e ela apostou que ele sabia a sua identidade quando ele se aproximou. Edward subestimava o Conde se ele acreditava que uma conversa poderia suavizar ele. Este homem obviamente mantem trabalho e prazer em dois mundos separados.

- Eu não tive o prazer de conhecê-lo ainda. - Ele inclinou-se levemente. Sua colônia almiscarada subiu no ar entre eles. Seus olhos se encontraram e se mantiveram firme. Ela esperou por uma explosão de energia sexual, um zumbido de química, uma nota de fome para agitar o seu corpo e confirmar que Edward Cullen não foi à causa de seus problemas.

Nada. Nem mesmo uma faísca.

Com um suspiro pequeno para dentro, ela se resignou a combater sua atração por Edward e admitiu que talvez ela ainda nutrisse uma paixão de sua infância. Se Jacob Black não poderia agitar um pingo de emoção sexual, ela estava em apuros. Bella suspirou. - Eu acho que você vai adorar o meu marido tanto quanto eu. - disse ela.

Ele recebeu sua mensagem e aceitou a implicação com graça. - Vamos ver. Quanto a nós, vamos ser amigos, não?

Ela sorriu. - Sim. Amigos.

- Eu vou acompanhá-la de volta para a sala de jantar e você vai me contar tudo sobre si mesma.

Ela aceitou o braço e se permitiu ser levada para fora da biblioteca. - Você sabe, Jacob, eu acho que eu tenho a mulher perfeita para você. Ela é uma amiga minha. E ela pode ser a sua partida.

- Você se subestima, senhora. - Ele deu uma piscadela marota. - Eu ainda estou sofrendo sua perda.

Ela riu quando eles entraram na sala de jantar, em seguida, olhou com surpresa quando seu marido entrou na frente deles. Ele se elevou sobre ela com um ar intimidante. Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas ele estendeu a mão e puxou-a em seus braços. Um momento se passou antes que ela fosse capaz de formar as palavras. - Olá, querido. Eu estava conversando com Signore Conde. Eu não acho que vocês dois já se conheciam formalmente ainda?

Os homens avaliaram-se uns aos outros como se estivessem pouco antes de uma briga de galos. Edward foi o primeiro a se render. Provavelmente por razões de bons negócios e não alguma coisa a ver com a testosterona.

Edward ofereceu sua mão. - Jacob, como você está? Vejo que conheceu minha esposa.

Jacob apertou sua mão e Bella estudou a expressão de seu marido com perplexidade pura. Ela estava louca, ou ele não a queria envolvida com Jacob Black numa conversa? Se ele não tivesse sugerido que queria informações privilegiadas, será possível? Agora, ele apenas olhou abaixo irritado, como se ela o tivesse traído. O aroma limpo de sabão e limão levantou de sua pele. Seus dedos abertos em torno de sua cintura e descansou na curva de sua barriga. Ela lutou contra um arrepio quando ela imaginou sua mão encostando apenas alguns centímetros para baixo. Como é a sensação de ter seus dedos profundamente dentro dela, levando-a para lugares que ela ansiava por ir, mas estava com muito medo de visitar?

Ela refocou em sua conversa.

- Parabéns, Edward. Bella me falou que são recém-casados. Como deve ser difícil arrastar-se para uma função de negócio, não?

- Absolutamente. - Sua cabeça abaixada. Sua respiração engatou quando seus lábios roçaram seu lóbulo, e seu nariz acariciou seu ouvido. Seus mamilos cresceram muito em formigamento. Ela rezou para que seu sutiã acolchoado escondesse a prova da traição de seu corpo.

Jacob viu o gesto com diversão mal escondida. - Parece que Richard acha que você é o homem perfeito para o trabalho. Talvez nós possamos marcar uma reunião para passar suas ideias.

- Obrigado. Eu vou falar com minha secretária e marcar um horário. - Ela pegou a simplicidade clara em seu tom, e sabia que Jacob tinha notado.

Edward não joga jogos de empresas certas, ou seja, se era muito arrogante para pegar o telefone para chamar a si mesmo para um compromisso.

- Muito bom. - Jacob pegou sua mão e deu um beijo na palma da mão. - Foi um prazer conhecer você, Bella. - Seu sotaque italiano acariciava seu nome. - Terei um jantar para alguns amigos próximos daqui duas semanas a partir desta noite. Será que você gostaria de vir?

Ela notou que ele dirigiu seu convite para ela quando ela se virou para o marido.

- Querido? Estamos livres?

Desta vez, seu movimento não foi sutil. Ele deu um passo atrás dela e colocou as mãos ao redor da cintura dela, puxando-a de volta contra ele. Seu bumbum pressionado contra sua virilha. Coxas de ferro presa dela. Ele descansou ambas as mãos diretamente sob seus seios e falou. - Nós adoraríamos ir.

- Maravilhoso. Estou ansioso para vê-los. Oito horas. - Ele acenou para Edward e dirigiu um sorriso para ela. - Tenha uma boa noite.

Poucos minutos depois de deixar Jacob, Edward soltou. A perda repentina do calor de seu corpo causou um arrepio que percorreu-lhe a espinha. Seu rosto perdido no olhar de um amante e virou impessoal. - Vamos.

Sem outra palavra, ele caminhou em direção à porta, pegando os casacos com sua anfitriã e dizendo seus adeus. Ela falou com os poucos amigos que tinha feito, e seguiu o marido para o carro.

A falta de conversa continuou durante a viagem para casa. Doente do jogo silencioso, Bella fez o primeiro movimento. - Correu tudo bem com você lá?

Ele resmungou.

Bella tomou isso como um sim. - A comida estava realmente boa, hein? E eu fiquei surpresa como algumas das mulheres eram lindas. Fui convidada para uma abertura de arte para Secador de Millie. Não é ótimo?

Ele bufou.

- Como foi seu negócio? Foi uma noite bem-sucedida? -

Ele fez outro ruído estranho. - Não tão bem sucedido como a sua, eu acho.

A raiva surgiu através de seu sangue. Sua voz tensa com a tensão. - Como?

- Não importa. - Seus punhos cerrados. O frio deixou o seu corpo e torceu por um calor ardente. - Você é um hipócrita. - Deu um empurrão. - Você me pediu para procurar Jacob e trazer de volta informações. Você acha que eu sou idiota, Edward? Você me usou, mas agora você está chateado. Eu fiz tudo o que queria. Considere seu favor concluído.

- Eu só sugeri que você pudesse ser capaz de pegar algo para me ajudar com o meu negócio. Eu lhe pedi para deixá-lo confortável, e não deixa-lo tão duro que vai permanecer assim por dias.

Ele balançou o carro na unidade com um guincho de pneus e desligou o motor.

Ela prendeu a respiração. - Foda-se, Edward Cullen! Ele me tratou com cortesia e nunca cruzou a linha uma vez que ele descobriu que eu era casada. Mas você está perdendo a grande figura Pretty Boy. Jacob não deixa seus negócios se misturarem com prazer. Eu poderia ter retirado todas as minhas roupas e pedir-lhe para dar-lhe o contrato e ele não teria se mexido. Eu não posso te ajudar nisso, você está sozinho em seu próprio meio.

Ela saiu do carro e caminhou em direção a casa.

Ele amaldiçoou e virou em seus calcanhares. - Tudo bem. Então, não temos de ir para seu jantar. Vou marcar uma reunião de negócios.

Ela abriu a porta e jogou a cabeça. - Então, não vá. Mas eu vou.

- O que?

- Eu irei. Eu gostei dele e eu acho que o seu jantar vai ser divertido.

Ele bateu a porta, entrou na sala de estar, e arrancou a gravata. - Você é minha mulher. Você não vai para qualquer lugar, sem mim.

Ela girou para fora de seu casaco e pendurou-o no armário. - Eu sou uma parceira de negócios que segue as regras. Nós somos livres para as nossas próprias vidas, desde que não durma com ninguém. Certo?

Ele fechou a distância entre eles e olhou para ela. - Estou preocupado com a minha reputação. Eu não quero que ele obtenha a impressão errada.

Ela ergueu o queixo e deliberadamente zombava dele. - Eu vou seguir as regras do nosso negócio, mas eu irei para a festa de Jacob. Tem muito tempo desde que eu gostava da companhia de um homem. Um homem que é realmente charmoso e engraçado ... e quente.

Sua última palavra explodiu no ar entre eles. Ela assistiu com fascinação quando o homem calmo que ela conhecia se transformou em uma pessoa diferente. Seus olhos claros ficaram nebulosos, sua mandíbula apertada, seu corpo duro. Suas mãos levantadas, até que agarrou seus braços. Parecia que ele estava pronto para sacudi-la, ou fazer algo mais, algo completamente ... irracional. Seu corpo iluminou como uma corrente elétrica. Seus lábios se separaram para tomar fôlego. E ela esperou.

- Você precisa de alguém, Bella? - Seu tom de zombaria passou por cima dela. Ele abaixou a cabeça para que sua boca parasse centímetros da dela. Com efeito lento, suas mãos se moviam de seus braços para cima e para dar a volta em torno de seu pescoço. Ligando os dedos em torno da carne sensível, seus polegares inclinaram sua cabeça para cima, para que ele visse claramente o pulso batendo descontroladamente que seu vestido não escondia. Ele observou seu rosto, enquanto ele continuava a tortura, traçando a linha de sua clavícula, a inclinação de seus ombros. Em seguida, mudou-se o movimento. As palmas de suas mãos deslizaram por sua frente e segurou seus seios em suas mãos. Excitação dançou sobre suas terminações nervosas. Seus músculos se suavizaram e ficaram fracos. Seus seios incharam e doíam, subindo para encontrá-lo. Seus polegares pastavam nas pontas, e um gemido baixo subiu do fundo de sua garganta. Ele fez um murmúrio de satisfação quando ele continuou as carícias, movimentos provocantes. Ela sentiu-o endurecer, ascensão imprensava contra o ápice sensível entre suas coxas. Calor líquido correu através dela.

- Talvez eu devesse dar o que você tanto precisa. - Ele empurrou seus quadris contra os dela para lhe dar um gosto, e ela balançou em resposta. Suas mãos escorregaram por baixo do vestido, sob o sutiã, e encontrou a carne quente disposta. - Talvez se eu te levar agora, você não precise ir correndo para Black. - Sua barriga mergulhou quando arrancou os dedos talentosos em seus mamilos e acariciaram, seus movimentos suaves e macios, mesmo quando suas palavras picavam.

Ela tremia diante dele, uma massa agregada de emoção e sensação, mas sua mente ficou gelada e clara. A verdade de suas ações a obrigou a jogar sua mão para vencer. Deixá-lo ganhar esta batalha enfraqueceria ela. Ele iria beijá-la. Bem aqui, agora. Ele daria a ela muito prazer e ela iria implorar por mais, deixando o seu orgulho e sanidade desfiados. Ele queria beijá-la por uma razão de poder e virilidade que haviam sido ameaçados, e ele queria de volta. Ele não a queria. A chamada selvagem de acasalamento e dominação masculina chamou-o, e ela estava presa em seu caminho. Então, Bella recolheu os fios dispersos de seu controle e jogou o seu trunfo.

Ela mudou-se ainda mais e deixou os lábios descansar um centímetro de sua boca nua. Sua respiração apressada sobre sua boca.

- Não, obrigada. - ela sussurrou. Ele tirou as mãos de cima dela. - Eu prefiro do que quebrar o contrato. Boa noite.

Ela virou-lhe as costas e desapareceu pelas escadas.

...

Edward ficou com as mãos vazias penduradas ao seu lado, vazio. Por um momento, ele tinha sido preenchido com ela: suas curvas, seu cheiro, seu calor. Agora ele estava no meio da sala, sozinho, como ele esteve em sua noite de núpcias. Um homem casado, sem ter como aliviar o tesão. Irritado com a sua situação ridícula, ele tentou passar por cima dos acontecimentos da noite e ver onde ele tinha ido mal.

O momento em que ele a pegou com Conte, uma raiva, lento vapor subiu dentro dele. O calor começou em seus pés, viajou para seu estômago, seu peito, e, finalmente, como uma banda quente ao redor de sua cabeça. Se ele fosse um cavalo, ele teria aspirado a fumaça e batido com os cascos. Se ele fosse um lobo, ele teria uivado para a lua.

Suas mãos descansaram no braço do conde. Ele deve ter sido muito divertido, porque ela jogou a cabeça para trás e riu, as faces coradas. Seus lábios cheios brilhavam sob a luz do candelabro. Eles agiram como se fossem amigos de longa data, em vez de pessoas que tinham acabado de se conhecer.

Mas o pior foi quando ela sorriu para ele. Foi um deslumbrante, encantador, sorriso vem cá, que disse ao homem no fim da recepção, que era tudo o que ela estava procurando, tudo que ela queria. Um sorriso que deu ao homem sonhos desagradáveis durante a noite e assombrando suas horas de vigília. Edward nunca tinha visto aquele sorriso dirigido a ele e algo louco explodiu dentro dele.

Seu plano falhou. Ele esperava que ela fosse levemente divertida para a contagem e ganharia alguns boatos de conhecimento para ajudá-lo a fechar o negócio.

Não realmente apreciar o homem tão abertamente.

Edward praguejou e pegou a gravata, pronto para ir para a cama. Enquanto subia as escadas, ele pensou sobre o que Bella tinha dito. Se Conte faz separado negócios e prazer, ele tinha jogado a cena toda errada. Talvez quando ele solicitou uma reunião de negócios, ele concentrou-se na racional logística do prédio, em vez de pintar uma paisagem emocional para a venda. Talvez Conte era apenas apaixonado quando se tratava de mulheres.

Talvez ele quisesse um executivo de cabeça fria para chefiar a equipe de arquitetura. Edward parou em sua porta. A luz estava apagada. Ele parou por um momento e ouviu sua respiração. Ele perguntou o que ela usava para dormir.

Imagens de renda preta escassa arrasou sua mente, mas até mesmo o pensamento dela em calças de flanela e uma camiseta cortada fez coisas para ele que nenhuma outra mulher jamais havia conseguido. Ela estava deitada na cama acordada, sonhando com Black? Ou ela estava pensando em seu último beijo e queria mais?

Ele caminhou para seu próprio quarto. Ela o rejeitou. O marido dela, maldição. E ele foi preso com a única coisa que ele tinha sido horrorizado. Uma mulher que estava atraído.

Ele fechou a porta do quarto e forçou o pensamento de sua mente.


	10. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

Bella sentou-se à mesa e enfrentou seus pais. Suas mãos tremiam com alegria e alívio quando ela empurrou o cheque sobre a mesa da cozinha que foi coberta com um plástico amarelo. - Edward e eu queremos que você recebam isso para pagar a hipoteca. - anunciou ela. - Não haverá argumentos ou protestos. Nós conversamos sobre isso por um longo tempo, e temos sorte de ter tanto dinheiro. Nós queremos compartilhar. Isso significa muito para nós, por isso, aceite isso como nosso presente.

Suas expressões atordoadas fizeram lágrimas picarem em seus olhos. Quantas noites sem dormir, sentindo-se culpada por não ter conseguido dinheiro para tirar seus pais de sua bagunça financeira? Como o irmão mais velho, ela odiava o desamparo que a sufocou. Ela decidiu que lidar com Edward e suas próprias emoções crescentes, valia a pena. A recompensa de segurança e proteção para sua família facilitou uma dor profunda, que ela lutou desde que seu pai teve um ataque cardíaco.

- Mas como você pode fazer isso? - Renee apertou as mãos trêmulas nos lábios quando Charlie colocou seu braço ao redor dela. - Edward não deve sentir que nós somos um fardo. Vocês são um casal jovem com sonhos. Para sua livraria. Para uma família com muitos filhos. Você não deve tomar o cuidado de nós, Isabella. Nós somos os pais. - Charlie assentiu. - Eu já decidi ter um trabalho extra. Nós não precisamos do dinheiro.

Ela suspirou com a teimosia inata de seu pai. - Ouça-me. Edward e eu temos muito dinheiro, e isso é importante para nós. Pai, um segundo trabalho não é uma opção em sua condição, a menos que queira morrer. Você ouviu o médico. - Bella se inclinou para frente. - Isso vai dar-lhe a casa livre e claro que você pode se concentrar em pagar as outras contas. Economizar para a faculdade de Leah e Rosalie. Ajudar Seth em seu último ano de medicina. Nós não estamos dando a você o suficiente para aposentar-se, apenas o suficiente para tornar as coisas um pouco mais fáceis.

Eles trocaram olhares. Louca esperança brilhava nos olhos de sua mãe enquanto ela segurava o cheque. Bella lhes deu uma cotovelada pequena para empurrá-los sobre a borda. - Edward não quis vir comigo hoje. Há uma condição para esse dinheiro, ele nunca mais quer ouvir sobre isso de novo.

Renee engasgou. - Eu tenho que agradecer a ele. Ele precisa saber o quanto nós apreciamos isso, como ele mudou nossas vidas.

Ela engoliu em torno do aperto na garganta. - Edward não gosta de mostrar um monte de emoção. Quando discutimos isso, ele insistiu que ele nunca queria o dinheiro mencionado novamente.

Charlie franziu o cenho. - Ele não vai aceitar um simples obrigado? Afinal, se não fosse por mim, não estaríamos nessa confusão.

- Qualquer pessoa pode ter o pai doente. - ela sussurrou.

A tristeza do passado devastou seu rosto. - Mas eu deixei vocês.

- E voltou. - Renee agarrou sua mão e sorriu. - Você voltou para nós e fez o certo. Sem mais conversas como essa. - Sua mãe se endireitou na cadeira, os olhos brilhando de emoção. - Vamos aceitar o cheque, Isabella. E nós nunca vamos mencionar a Edward. Enquanto você prometa ir para casa e dizer que ele é o nosso anjo. - Sua voz quebrou.

- Eu estou tão orgulhosa que você é minha filha.

Bella a abraçou. Depois de mais alguns momentos de conversa, ela beijou seus pais e saiu de casa. A noite de poesia foi tomando lugar no BookCrazy e ela não podia se atrasar. Ela iniciou com seu Volkswagen tremendo e se dirigiu para sua loja quando seus pensamentos giraram.

O casamento pelo dinheiro era lamentável, mas necessário. Ela nunca admitiria a Edward quão ruim era a situação financeira de seus pais. A imagem dele jogando um maço de dinheiro para ela com dólares suficientes que poderiam resolver qualquer problema a fez se contorcer. Seu orgulho era importante, e assim eram os seus pais. Eles resolveram seus próprios problemas. Ela tinha um instinto de que Edward Cullen acreditava que o dinheiro tomou o lugar da emoção, que foi uma lição que seus pais haviam emitido em uma base diária. Ela estremeceu com o pensamento.

Não, ela conseguiria fazer isso por conta própria.

Ela se recuperou e dirigiu para o trabalho.

...

Bella olhou ao redor da BookCrazy com satisfação. Noites de poesia atraíam uma grande multidão, e todos eram compradores de livros. Toda sexta-feira, ela transformava a parte de trás da sua loja em um centro de performance. A música de fundo flutuava pelos corredores escuros iluminados. Cadeiras estofadas na cor maçã verde e mesas de café foram arrastadas da despensa e dispostas em um círculo informal. A multidão era uma mistura agradável de intelectuais, alguns bastante graves e outros que só queria uma divertida noite fora. Ela arrastou o microfone para a pequena plataforma levantada, e olhou para o relógio novamente. Cinco minutos para o inicio.

Onde estava Alice?

Ela viu pessoas sentadas nas cadeiras resmungando sobre o café enquanto discutiam estrofes, imagens e o sangramento de emoção. Em sugestão, a porta se abriu para liberar uma onda de ar vivo, e Alice entrou.

Bella correu e pegou dois copos de café fumegante. - Graças a Deus. Se eu não trouxesse um pouco de cafeína que tinha conseguido no outro lado da rua, no Starbucks, eu estava ferrada.

Alice colocou a bandeja de papelão para baixo e alinhou os copos. Seu cabelo cor de canela encostou em seu queixo quando ela balançou a cabeça.

- Bella, você está louca. Você sabe quanto dinheiro você gasta em café apenas para que esses artistas possam ler poesia em frente um do outro? Deixe-os pagar seu próprio café.

- Eu preciso do negócio. Até eu encontrar uma forma de obter um empréstimo para expandir a loja, eu preciso mantê-los com cafeína.

- Pergunte a Edward. Ele é tecnicamente o seu marido.

Ela lançou a sua amiga um olhar de advertência. - Não, eu não quero ele envolvido. Você prometeu que não ia dizer nada. - Alice jogou as mãos para cima. - Qual é o grande negócio? Edward sabe que você pegou o empréstimo.

- Eu quero fazer isso por conta própria. Eu levei o pagamento inicial e o acordo está fechado. Não mais. Este casamento não é um casamento de verdade.

- Você deu o dinheiro para seus pais?

Bella sorriu. - Quase fez o casamento com seu irmão valer a pena.

- Eu ainda não entendo. Porque não basta dizer para Edward a verdade sobre o dinheiro? Ele é um pé no saco, mas tem um bom coração. Por que você está jogando esse jogo, amiga?

Ela virou-se, com medo de enfrentar sua amiga. Ela sempre foi uma péssima mentirosa. Como ela poderia dizer Alice que ela cobiçou seu irmão, e precisava de todas as barreiras imagináveis para manter a distância? Se ele acreditasse que ela era uma caçadora de dinheiro, fria, ele a deixaria sozinha. Alice estudou seu rosto por um longo tempo. Seus olhos verdes cheios de choque como a lâmpada de repente brilharam. - Tem algo mais acontecendo com vocês dois? Você não está atraída por ele, não é?

Bella forçou uma risada. - Eu odeio o seu irmão.

- Você está mentindo. Eu sempre sei quando você mente. Você quer dormir com ele, não é? Oh, eca!

Bella pegou a última xícara de café. - Essa conversa acabou. Eu não estou atraída por seu irmão, e ele não se sente atraído por mim.

Alice seguiu de perto em seus calcanhares. - Ok, agora que eu estou sobre a grosseria inicial da ideia, vamos falar sobre isso. Ele é o seu marido, certo? Você pode muito bem ter sexo pelo próximo ano com alguém. - Bella caminhou até a plataforma. Todos os olhos estavam agora sobre ela. A palavra sexo definitivamente chamou a atenção das pessoas, ela pensou. Ela ignorou sua amiga e fez as apresentações iniciais para a noite de poesia.

Quando o primeiro poeta fez o seu caminho no palco, ela deu um passo para o lado e sentou-se em sua cadeira. Ela pegou seu notebook em caso de precisar escrever quaisquer pepitas de inspiração e limpou sua mente para a leitura.

Alice ajoelhou-se e sussurrou: - Eu acho que você deveria dormir com ele.

Bella soltou um suspiro longo sofrimento. - Deixe-me em paz.

- Estou falando sério. Eu já tinha alguns minutos para pensar. É perfeito. Vocês dois têm de ser fiel mesmo, então você sabe que ele não vai dormir com alguém. Desta forma, você obtém o sexo que precisa, e em um ano, apenas diz adeus. Sem ressentimentos. Sem complicações.

Ela se encolheu. Não porque ela estava envergonhada pela sugestão de Alice. Não, exatamente o oposto. A possibilidade intrigava. Ela deitou acordada à noite, imaginando-o no quarto ao fundo do corredor. Seu corpo nu e musculoso estendido na cama, esperando por ela. Seus hormônios sacudiram avidamente a imagem. Inferno, a este ritmo, ela ia acabar na instituição mental até o final do ano.

Causa: O celibato.

Alice estalou os dedos na frente do rosto e sacudiu Bella de seu devaneio. - Você desapareceu de mim novamente. Edward virá hoje à noite?

- Oh, sim, o seu irmão iria adorar esse tipo de noite. Ele provavelmente prefere um tratamento de canal e um exame de próstata.

- Como vocês dois estão se dando? Além da atração física.

- Tudo bem.

Alice revirou os olhos. - Mentiu novamente. Você não vai me dizer, não é?

Bella percebeu que ela sempre confessou tudo para Alice, exceto um evento. A primeira vez que Edward a beijou. Ela sabia que o amava desde então. Amizade se tornou rivalidade e, em seguida, para uma queda de menina. Que as emoções do primeiro beijo torcia tão puro dentro dela e ela acreditava que era o amor. Seu coração batia para ele, cheio de alegria com a possibilidade de eles estarem juntos, então ela pronunciou as palavras, sua voz ecoando através das árvores.

- Eu te amo.

Então esperou por ele para beijá-la novamente. Em vez disso, ele se afastou dela e riu.

Chamou-a de bebê boba e foi embora.

Ela aprendeu a primeira lição de coração partido ali naquele momento. Quatorze anos de idade. Na floresta com Edward Cullen. Ela não estava prestes a repetir a lição. Ela empurrou a memória longe e decidiu manter o segundo segredo de Alice. - Não há nada acontecendo. - Bella repetiu. - Posso ouvir o próximo poema em paz, por favor?

- Eu não acho que a paz está nos poemas esta noite, querida.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Edward está aqui. Seu marido. O cara que você não se sente atraída.

Ela balançou a cabeça e olhou em choque para a figura na porta. Ele estava obviamente fora de seu elemento, mas sua presença era tão confiante, tão esmagadoramente masculina, ela prendeu a respiração e percebeu que o homem tinha o poder de caber em qualquer lugar. E ele não estava vestindo preto.

A maioria dos homens que vestiam roupas de grife permitiam o tecido dar-lhes ordens. Edward usava calça jeans Calvin Klein como se ele usasse nada. O jeans abraçou as coxas e quadris como se dobrando à sua vontade. Ele refletia um homem que conhecia a si mesmo, e não dava a mínima ao que os outros pensam.

A gola de um creme de caramelo no fundo de uma camisa grossa de malha que enfatizou seu peito e esticou sobre os ombros largos.

Definitivamente Ralph Lauren. As botas eram Timberland. Seu cabelo pegou a cor da camisa, misturando com loiro branco e tons de café, cuidadosamente despenteados. Sua mandíbula se apertou com a demanda inconsciente quando ele procurou a livraria escura. Mas seus olhos...

Um redemoinho de chocolate marrom, a cor do chocolate Hershey. Dicas de ouro e âmbar que lembrou um uísque envelhecido. Uma combinação que pingava do sexo pecaminoso e desejos indulgentes. Ela esperou ele percorrer a sala, patinar sobre ela, parou, depois veio lentamente de volta.

Seus olhos se encontraram. Bella odiava clichês, e o que ela mais odiava, estava se tornando um. Mas, naquele momento, seu batimento cardíaco trovejou, as palmas das mãos suavam, e sua barriga mergulhou e mergulhou como se estivesse em uma montanha-russa. Seu corpo entrou em alerta total, pedindo-lhe para vir a ela, prometendo-lhe rendição. Se ele lhe dissesse para ir para casa, ficar na cama, e esperar por ele, Bella tinha certeza que ia seguir suas instruções.

A fraqueza da sua vontade enfureceu. Sua honestidade a fez admitir que faria isso de qualquer maneira.

- Oh sim. Definitivamente não há atração. - As palavras de Alice quebraram o feitiço estranho e permitiu a Bella reunir a compostura. Ela tinha convidado Edward para a noite de poesia, porque ele não conhecia sua livraria. Ele recusou educadamente, citando o trabalho como uma desculpa, e ela foi surpreendida. Mais uma vez, ela lembrou-se de que eles vieram de mundos diferentes, e Edward não tinha desejo de visitar o dela. Enquanto caminhava para ela, ela perguntou por que ele tinha mudado de ideia.

...

Edward pegou seu caminho através das estantes. Um cara vestido de preto falou no microfone sobre a correlação entre as flores e a morte, e o cheiro de café mochas subiu para suas narinas. Sons de flauta e do chamado fraco de um lobo derivou para seus ouvidos. Todas as suas impressões eram secundárias à vista de sua esposa. Cabelo de ébano caía solto e selvagem dos ombros. Seus óculos de armação preta, na verdade, aumentou o céu azul de seus olhos, ligeiramente ampliado com surpresa ao vê-lo se aproximar. O suéter abraçava cada centímetro daqueles seios deliciosos, em seguida, abriu na largura de um sino em torno de seu quadril. A minissaia preta apertada parou no meio da coxa. Na segunda olhada, Edward revisou sua opinião para uma opção muito mais curta, uma vez que o tecido se esgueirou em sua forma confortável na posição sentada e agora mal a cobria, botas alta de couro preto até o joelho completavam o equipamento. Aquelas longa pernas estavam envoltas em meias pretas e Edward sabia que ela nada usava por baixo.

Sua sensualidade na verdade estava na sua ignorância de seu efeito sobre os homens. Agravamento de cócegas em seus nervos. Ele vivia em constante estado de turbulência emocional e odiava cada momento. Ele era a pessoa mais calma em volta e dedicou o seu caminho para evitar sentimentos confusos. Agora, o seu dia normal variou de contrariedade à frustração para a raiva. Ela o fez louco com seus argumentos e discursos apaixonados. Ela também fez ele rir. Sua casa parecia mais viva desde que se mudou.

Ele a alcançou. - Oi.

- Oi.

Ele dirigiu a sua atenção para a irmã. - Alice, como vai?

- Bem querido. O que te traz aqui? Você não vai ler o poema que escreveu quando tinha oito anos, não é?

Bella inclinou a cabeça. - O poema? Ele realmente sentiu-se levar e percebeu que as duas mulheres na frente dele eram as únicas que já o fizeram perder a compostura. - Não a escute.

- Eu pensei que você tinha trabalho. - disse Bella.

Ele tinha. E ele não sabia por que estava aqui. Ele havia deixado o escritório e entrou em uma casa vazia e o silêncio incomodou. Ele pensou nela cercada por pessoas na livraria que criou e queria se juntar ao mundo dela apenas mais um pouco. Ele não disse nada, porém, encolheu os ombros. - Terminei cedo. Pensei em conferir a noite de poesia. Tem muitos artistas e fumaça aqui. Há uma longa fila do lado de fora e eles estão todos fumando.

Alice riu e esticou as duas pernas no chão. Suas costas ficaram encostadas ao lado da cadeira. Seus olhos verdes viam na luz a provocação de uma irmã mais nova que ainda gostava de torturar seu irmão mais velho. - Ainda tem desejos, Edward? Aposto que eu poderia arranjar um cigarro para você.

- Obrigado. É sempre bom ter um membro da família como seu traficante de drogas.

Bella engasgou. - Você fuma?

Edward balançou a cabeça. - Fumava. Parei anos atrás.

- Sim, mas quando ele fica estressado ou chateado, ele regride. Você acredita que ele não acha que conta, desde que ele não compra?

Bella riu. - Isso é muito esclarecedor, pessoal. Precisamos nos reunir mais vezes. Diga-me, Alice, se seu irmão trapaceia no jogo de cartas?

- Todo o tempo.

Edward estendeu a mão e agarrou os dedos de Bella, puxando-a da cadeira. - Mostre-me o resto da loja, enquanto esse cara termina.

Alice riu e sentou-se na cadeira vazia. - Ele está com medo do que vou dizer a seguir.

- Você está absolutamente certa.

Edward levou-a para longe da multidão. Com um movimento instintivo, ele parou em um canto sombreado por um sinal direto RELACIONAMENTO. Ele a guiou pressionando suas costas contra a estante, em seguida, caiu-lhe a mão. Edward trocou seus pés e amaldiçoou sob sua respiração em sua súbita inquietação. Ele não tinha planejado o que dizer, só sabia que tinha que quebrar a tensão entre eles, antes que ele ficasse louco e arrastasse-a para sua cama. De alguma forma, ele precisava levar o relacionamento de volta à amizade. Voltar ao irmão mais velho, camaradagem com a irmã mais nova. Mesmo que isso o matasse.

- Eu quero falar com você.

Um leve sorriso contraiu os lábios dela. - Ok.

- Sobre nós.

- Ok.

- Eu não acho que devemos ir para a cama.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. Edward não sabia se ele estava irritado com sua diversão, ou fascinado por sua beleza aberta. Esta era uma mulher que gostava da vida e deu uma risada de barriga cheia. Não um daqueles sorrisos calculados ou pequenas risadas. Ainda assim, ele odiava quando ela ria dele. Mesmo que ele fosse mais velho, ela arrastou-o de volta a um tempo em que ele foi infinitamente tentado a ser legal, e ela frustrou todos os passos.

- Engraçado, eu não me lembro de ter oferecido-lhe o meu corpo. Perdi alguma coisa?

Ele franziu a testa, negligência ocasional de seu problema. - Você sabe o que eu estou tentando dizer. A noite da festa ficou fora de controle, e eu fico com toda a responsabilidade.

- Como você é cavalheiro.

- Pare de ser uma boca inteligente. Estou tentando dizer que eu estava fora da linha e não vai acontecer de novo. Eu tinha bebido muito, eu estava chateado com o Black, e eu descontei em você. Tenho a intenção de ficar com o nosso acordo original, e eu sinto muito de ter pedido meu controle.

- Desculpas aceitas. Sinto muito por contribuir para o episódio inteiro, também. Vamos deixá-lo para trás.

Edward não gostava do jeito dela, denominando o desejo sexual como um episódio, mas ignorou a pontada. Ele perguntou por que ele não estava se sentindo aliviado com seu fácil acordo. Ele limpou a garganta. - Temos um longo ano pela frente, Bella. Por que não vamos tentar construir uma amizade? Vai ser melhor para as aparências e para nós.

- O que você tem em mente? Mais jogos de poker?

Uma imagem dela deitada em seu colo brilhou em sua mente. De seios fartos pressionado contra seu peito. Se contorcendo, carne macia e feminina em cima dele, pronto para queimar em seus braços. Como se na sugestão, ele olhou para cima e leu o título do livro a seu lado na apresentação completa.

Como dar a uma mulher orgasmos múltiplos.

Merda.

- Edward?

Ele balançou a cabeça e tentou limpar a neblina. Dar a ela orgasmos múltiplos? Ela balançou em seus braços durante um simples beijo. Como seria o seu corpo quando ele lhe desse um tratamento sexual, usando seus lábios e língua e dentes para empurrá-la sobre a borda? Será que ela gritaria? Será que ela lutaria em sua resposta?

- Edward?

Suor se formava em sua testa quando ele puxou o foco do livro de volta à realidade. Ele era um maldito idiota. Dois segundos depois de afirmar que eles poderiam ser amigos, ele estava vindo com fantasias.

-Ummm, certo. Quero dizer, com certeza, podemos jogar jogos de cartas. Menos poker.

Ela deu um bufo pouco feminino. - Você sempre roubou nesse jogo. Lembre-se quando Alice o fez chorar quando desembarcou em Boardwalk? Você tentou barganhar, mas ela queria dinheiro. Você não falou com ela por uma semana.

Ele franziu o cenho. - Você está pensando em Alec, o garoto que morava na mesma rua. Eu nunca chorei em um jogo.

- Claro. - Seus braços cruzados e a expressão lhe disse que não acreditava nele.

Afrontado, ele arrastou os dedos sobre seu rosto e perguntou quando ela o fez perder mais um jogo Monopoly que nunca aconteceu.

- Então, vamos ser amigos. Eu posso viver com isso.

- Negócio fechado.

- É por isso que você veio para a leitura de poesia?

Ele olhou em seu rosto e mentiu com os dentes. - Eu queria te mostrar que posso me comprometer.

Ele não estava preparado para o sorriso doce e ensolarado que curvou seus lábios. Ela parecia genuinamente satisfeita, embora ele não admitisse que tinha vindo para vê-la.

Ela tocou em seu braço. - Obrigado, Edward.

Assustado, ele se afastou. Em seguida, lutou com constrangimento. - Esqueça isso. Você vai ler esta noite?

Bella assentiu. - É melhor eu voltar. Eu geralmente sou a última. Vá em frente e olhe em volta.

Ele observou-a voltar para a multidão e vagou pelas prateleiras. Ele ouviu distraidamente ao poeta seguinte, que recitou linhas através da música num deserto silenciado, e torceu o nariz. Deus, ele odiava poesia. O derramamento de emoção, confusa e desenfreada, para qualquer estranho pegar e compartilhar. As comparações complicadas entre natureza e raiva, os clichês sem fim, e as imagens confusas fez o homem questionar sua inteligência. Não, daria-lhe uma boa biografia ou um clássico como Hemmingway. Dê-lhe a ópera, onde as emoções dentro são ferozes e não havia controle. Um tom familiar, rouco derramou sobre o microfone. Ele fez uma pausa nas sombras e assistiu Bella tomar o pequeno palco. Ela brincou um pouco com a multidão, agradeceu-lhes por terem vindo, e introduziu seu novo poema.

- Um lugar pequeno e escuro. - disse ela.

Edward preparou-se para um grande drama, e já começou a formar alguns elogios em sua mente. Afinal, não era culpa dela que ele não gostava de poesia. Ele estava determinado a não fazer piada de algo tão importante para ela, e até mesmo dar incentivo.

- Escondida entre a pele macia e camurça suave;

Minhas pernas apertadas e dobradas debaixo de mim.

Eu espero para o final e para o início,

Eu espero que a luz brilhante limpa, me traga de volta;

Para o mundo de cores brilhantes e de aromas perfumados que atacam minhas narinas;

Para o mundo das línguas afiadas, serpenteando para rasgar sorrisos moles. Eu escuto os sons do gelo contra líquido âmbar.

Queimaduras de calor dentro, uma lembrança de um suicida do passado; uma lembrança de um assassinato silencioso.

Segundos ... minutos ... séculos ...

O conhecimento súbito torce minha barriga, eu estou em casa. Abro os olhos para o flash ofuscante de uma abertura de porta. E me pergunto se vou me lembrar.

Bella dobrou o pedaço de papel e acenou para seu público. O silêncio caiu sobre todos.

Algumas pessoas escreveram febrilmente em seus cadernos. Alice deu um grito. Ela riu e saiu do palco, e então ela começou a recolher os copos vazios e conversar quando a noite chegou ao fim.

Edward estava sozinho e a observava.

Uma emoção estranha borbulhava dentro dele. Desde que ele nunca tinha experimentado antes, ele não podia procurar um nome. Foi pouca coisa na vida que o tocou, e ele admitiu que gostasse dessa maneira.

Hoje à noite, alguma coisa mudou.

Bella tinha compartilhado uma parte importante de si mesma com uma sala de estranhos. Com Alice. Com ele. Aberta para críticas, vulnerável aos caprichos dos outros, ela levou o que sentia e fazia sentir-se, também. Sua coragem roubou seu fôlego. E por mais que ele a admirava, a dúvida se levantou dentro dele como um monstro fora de um pântano e ele se perguntou se além de todas as suas racionalizações ele era apenas um covarde.

- O que você acha?

Ele piscou para Alice, em seguida, tentou se concentrar. - Ah. Eu gostei. Eu nunca ouvi seu trabalho antes.

Alice sorriu como uma mãe orgulhosa. - Eu continuo dizendo que ela pode obter uma delas publicada, mas ela não parece interessada. Sua verdadeira paixão é BookCrazy.

- Ela não pode fazer as duas coisas?

Alice bufou. - Claro. Eu e você faríamos isso num piscar de olhos, porque nós nunca perdemos uma oportunidade. Bella é diferente. Ela está feliz apenas por compartilhar, ela não precisa da glória da publicação. Ela escreveu em algumas revistas, e ela vai para um grupo de crítica, mas é mais para os outros do que para ela. Esse é o nosso problema, mano. Sempre foi.

- O que?

- Nós somos melhores em decidir. Parte de nossa infância sem parafuso, eu acho. - Os dois assistiram Bella quando ela acompanhou seus clientes fora da porta com seu bom humor habitual. - Mas Bella encontrou seu caminho, fazendo o oposto. Não há nada que ela não vai fazer por alguém.

Alice de repente se voltou contra ele. Seus olhos brilhavam com uma ferocidade e ele se lembrou dos velhos tempos. Seu dedo espetado em seu peito.

- Um aviso, amigo. Eu te amo muito, mas se você machucá-la, eu vou pessoalmente chutar o seu traseiro. Entendeu?

Em vez de se irritar com ela, ele surpreendeu-se rindo. Em seguida, ele deixou cair um rápido beijo em sua testa. - Você é uma boa irmã, Alice. Não. Eu não vou magoá-la. Eu só espero que o cara certo apareça um dia.

Ela deu um passo para trás. Sua boca aberta. - Você está bêbado? Ou um impostor? Onde foi que meu irmão mais velho foi?

- Não abuse da sorte.- Edward fez uma pausa e olhou ao redor da livraria. - O que está acontecendo com a expansão? - Ele viu os olhos de sua irmã ampliar, e conteve uma risada. - Não se preocupe, não é mais um segredo. Bella admitiu que o dinheiro era para adicionar um café. Dei-lhe, mas pensei que ela me pediria uma consulta. - Sua irmã piscou e se recusou a falar. Edward franziu o cenho. - O gato comeu sua língua, Alice?

- Oh, merda.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Qual é o problema? De repente, ela se ocupou com as xícaras de café isolados e na limpeza da mesa. - Nada. Umm, eu acho que ela pode ficar constrangida porque ela ia contratar alguém para fazê-lo. Não queria incomodá-lo.

Ele lutou contra uma onda de irritação. - Eu tenho tempo para ajudá-la.

Alice riu, mas tinha um tom estranho, desesperado. - Eu vou deixar você sozinho, mano. Tenho que ir. Até mais.

Ela saiu rapidamente. Edward balançou a cabeça. Talvez Bella não quisesse envolvê-lo em seu projeto. Afinal, ela havia falado muitas vezes que seu relacionamento era baseado em um contrato de negócios.

Assim como ele queria.

Ele fez uma careta e voltou desses pensamentos. Ele ajudou a fechar, e levou sua mulher para seu carro. - Você vai jantar? - Perguntou ele.

Ela balançou a cabeça. - Não há tempo. Quer pegar uma pizza no caminho?

- Eu vou fazer alguma coisa para nós em casa. - Sua língua tropeçou na última palavra. Estranho, ele começou a pensar em seu santuário agora como parte dela. - Não vai demorar muito.

- Tudo bem. Vejo você em casa. - Ela virou-se, em seguida, ele virou. Abriu a boca. - Oh, Edward, não se esqueça. A salada.

Seus olhos se arregalaram, e seus poderes de expressão pareciam abandoná-la por um momento. Ela se recompôs com uma velocidade que ele admirava. E ela nem sequer questionou como ele sabia. - Certo. A salada.

Então ela se virou e caminhou até seu carro. Edward começou a assobiar quando ele fez o seu caminho em direção ao seu BMW. Isso foi definitivamente uma aprendizagem. Ele gostava de pegar ela de surpresa.

Ele assobiou a maior parte do caminho de casa.


	11. capítulo VII - parte I

**Capítulo VII - parte I**

Edward fechou a porta atrás dele e caiu na cadeira de couro. Ele olhou para sua prancheta de desenho e enrolou as mãos em punhos apertados para parar a coceira. Ele queria criar. Ele imaginou materiais, tais como calcário e tijolo, com fluxo de imagens de vidro e curvas elegantes. As imagens dançando por trás de suas pálpebras fechadas à noite, e lá estava ele, proprietário de Dreamscape Enterprises, e preso a maior parte do dia em reuniões do conselho.

Ele amaldiçoou sob sua respiração. Ok, então os membros do conselho agravaram nele, com suas táticas empurrando e acumulando dinheiro e ideias. A maioria deles se opôs ao contrato de beira-mar, acreditando que a empresa iria à falência se ele assumisse o encargo e não pudesse entregar. O conselho foi direto. Ele tinha uma solução simples. Não falhar.

Black faria uma festa no sábado à noite e ele ainda não havia conseguido uma reunião de negócios. Hyoshi Komo não tinha ligado. Preso na estaca zero, a única coisa a fazer era esperar o homem fazer a sua jogada, e contar as horas para a festa. Talvez Black estava esperando para ver quando a função social acabaria antes de procurar um encontro, ao contrário do que disse Bella.

Bella.

Seu nome foi um soco no estômago. Lembrou-se do jeito que ela gritou e sacudiu a cabeça e saltou ao redor da sala de estar em uma dança da vitória, depois de vencer o xadrez na noite anterior. Uma mulher adulta agindo como uma criança. E mais uma vez, ele riu.

De alguma forma, tão bonita quanto suas companheiras foram, sua sagacidade lisa só ondulava a superfície. Isabella com uma gargalhada profunda o fez lembrar, como ele era jovem.

Sua linha direta tocou. Ele pegou. - Sim?

- Você alimenta os peixes?

Edward fechou os olhos. - Bella, eu estou trabalhando.

Ela fez um grunhido rude. - Assim como eu, mas pelo menos eu me preocupo com pobre Nemo. Será que você o alimenta?

- Nemo?

- Você o chamava de Peixe. Quer ferir seus sentimentos.

- Os peixes não têm sentimentos. E sim, eu lhe dou.

- Peixe certamente têm sentimentos. E enquanto nós discutimos sobre Nemo, eu queria dizer a você que eu estou preocupada com ele. Ele foi colocado no estúdio e ninguém nunca vai lá. Por que não levá-lo para a sala onde ele pode nos ver mais vezes?

Edward passou a mão pelo rosto e orou por paciência. - Porque eu não quero um tanque de peixes arruinando o visual dos cômodos principais. Alice deu-me a maldita coisa como uma brincadeira e eu odiava vê-lo.

Gelo beliscou através do telefone. - Eu acho que você não sabe sobre os seres humanos ou animais. Lamento informá-lo, mas mesmo os peixes não ficam sozinhos. Por que não vamos comprar outro peixe para fazer companhia? Ele se endireitou e decidiu colocar um fim a essa conversa ridícula. - Não. Eu não quero outro peixe, e ele não será movido. Eu fui claro?

A linha cantarolava. - Claro como cristal.

Em seguida, ela desligou.

Edward amaldiçoando, pegou a pilha de papéis da última reunião do conselho, e começou a trabalhar. A mulher realmente o incomodou em seu trabalho por causa de um peixe.

Ele empurrou a imagem fora de sua mente e retomou seu trabalho.

...

- Ele vai ficar louco.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior e se perguntou por que as palavras de Alice causaram um arrepio que percorreu-lhe a espinha. Afinal, Edward Cullen não era um alfamacho.

Claro, ele estaria a pouco de colocar fora a situação, mas ele sempre permaneceu racional.

Ela examinou a sala cheia de cães. Muitos cães. Filhotes de cães, vira-latas e de raça pura e cães de caça. Alguns encheram a cozinha, esbarraram na mesa quando comiam e bebiam água. Outros mantiveram um ritmo furioso quando exploraram sua nova casa, farejando em todos os cantos e móveis de sala em sala. O terrier curtiu um descanso. O poodle preto saltou sobre o sofá e estabeleceu-se para um cochilo. O vira-lata parecia prestes a levantar a perna pelo orador, mas Alice agarrou-o e atirou-o para o quintal antes que ele fizesse sérios danos.

A preocupação floresceu em um ataque de pânico completo. Alice estava certa. Edward poderia matá-la. Ela se virou para a amiga. - O que devo fazer? -

Alice deu de ombros. - Diga-lhe a verdade. Você só está levando-os para uma noite ou duas até que o abrigo pudesse fazer outros arranjos. Se você os der de volta, eles vão todos morrer.

Ela fez uma careta. - E se ele ainda fizer eu me livrar deles?

- Leve-os para o seu apartamento.

- Pequeno demais.

Alice levantou as mãos quando viu o olhar. - Claro que não, eu não vou levá-los para minha casa! Eu tenho alguém vindo e ele vai ser muito mais quente do que um filhote de cachorro. Você está na sua própria casa.

- Mas, Alice.

Alice deu uma olhada. - Tenho que ir. Cara, eu adoraria ver o show quando o meu irmão chegar. Me ligue no celular.

A porta se fechou. Bella inspecionou a sala, agora no caos dos cachorros, e decidiu que ela tinha sido um pouco impulsiva. Ela poderia ter sido razoável e dito ao abrigo que ela ficaria um pouco, em seguida, trouxe para seu apartamento. Mas não, ela estava com raiva de Edward por ser um monstro frio sobre o peixe, e decidiu ensinar-lhe uma lição. Só que agora ela estava simplesmente com medo.

O cão de caça roeu a perna da mesa. Ela se recompôs e preparou seu plano de batalha.

Ela colocou todos no quarto de dispensa e talvez Edward não notasse. Ele nunca foi naquele quarto. Ela trouxe todos os seus brinquedos e alimentos e esgueirou-os de volta para suas caminhadas. Ela se convenceu de que a estratégia iria funcionar, e levou o grupo para o corredor. Ela jogou fora um saco cheio de brinquedos e a maioria deles correu atrás dela. Então ela fechou a porta, recolheu os filhotes dormindo no sofá, as vasilhas de comida e água, e alguns jornais de reposição. Ela correu para fora e deu uma última olhada no quintal, e viu que o ambiente seria confortável para os cães.

Bella olhou preocupada para o sofá bonito e cadeira em padrões de roda de prata e cinza. Droga, por que Edward tem que ser rico? Nunca um quarto de reposição foi tão bom, com carpetes de ardósia, mesas de estanho com rolagem ornamentando, e que custam mais do que todo o seu apartamento. Ela correu os dedos sobre os pontos suaves, precisos de um afegão. Ela precisava de alguns cobertores velhos, e ela apostou que seu marido não tinha um. Ela decidiu ir a uma caçada no andar de cima, mas ela ouviu a chave na fechadura.

Em pânico, ela jogou a manta sobre a cadeira e fechou a porta atrás dela. Então, ela se atirou para o corredor e derrapou até parar na frente dele.

- Oi.

Ela já parecia suspeita. Cachos Castanhos caíram sobre a testa e os olhos apertados, como se ele não confiasse nela. Culpa se contorcia dentro, mas ela ignorou a emoção.

- Oi -. Ele olhou ao redor da casa e ela prendeu a respiração. - O que está acontecendo?

- Nada. Eu estava prestes a fazer o jantar. A menos que você esteja cansado e queira ir para a cama agora.

Uma sobrancelha subiu em seu tom esperançoso. - São seis horas.

- Certo. Bem, eu aposto que você tem um monte de trabalho a fazer, hein? Eu vou levar o seu jantar no escritório, se quiser.

Agora, ele parecia simplesmente irritado. - Eu trabalhei bastante hoje. Eu quero relaxar com um copo de vinho e ver o jogo de futebol.

- São os Mets não?

- Não sei. Eles não estão nos playoffs e mesmo assim não fizeram o Wild Card. Os Yankees ainda têm uma chance.

Ela se contorcia com irritação reprimida. - Eles estão muito melhor. Nunca vai acontecer. Nova York não vai ficar na série este ano. Ele soltou um suspiro impaciente. - Por que você não assiste ao Mets lá em cima?

- Eu quero a TV grande.

- Assim como eu.

A irritabilidade bateu duro. Bella agarrou a emoção, o medo a tinha derretido. Ela virou as costas e saiu para a cozinha. - Tudo bem, eu estou pedindo o meu favor.

Ele pendurou o casaco de lã preto no armário, então estava na porta. Ela tirou os ingredientes para a salada que ela não iria comer e cortou os legumes. Ele pegou uma garrafa de vinho da geladeira e serviu-lhe um copo. - O que você disse?

- Eu estou pedindo a meu favor. Eu quero ver o jogo dos Mets no andar de baixo, na TV grande. Eu quero que você fique lá em cima e veja o jogo dos Yankees,e eu não quero ouvir um som. Não um elogio, ou um grito, ou uma jogada 'Go Yankees. Entendeu?

Quando olhou para trás, ele se abriu para ela com espanto absoluto, como se tivesse brotado chifres. Ela tentou ignorar quão adorável ele olhou, com a boca ligeiramente aberta, e os ombros incríveis esticados contra o cinza pálido da camisa. Por que ele tem que ser tão atraente?

As mangas de camisa e colarinho ainda estavam nítidas após horas de uso. Calças de carvão ainda segurava o vinco no meio. Ele tinha desprendido os botões pelo pulso e rolou o material à sua maneira habitual. Cabelos claros polvilhados sobre os antebraços e dedos fortes agarraram o copo de vinho delicado com um poder que fez sua inquietação quando ela pensou nas outras coisas que ele podia tocar. Ela tentou não cobiçar ele como uma adolescente.

- Você é louca. - Ele realmente teve alguns momentos para recolher os seus poderes de discurso antes de continuar. - Esses favores devem ser usados para coisas importantes.

- Minha escolha. Meu favor.

Ele chegou mais perto. O calor do corpo puxando, atormentando e torturando sua sanidade mental. Doía-lhe inclinar para trás contra seu peito e deixar o fecho de seus braços ao redor da cintura. Ela almejava sentir toda a força dos músculos apoiando-a e fingindo que eram um casal na vida real. Estavam na cozinha e faziam amor em cima da mesa de carvalho pesada entre vinhos e massas. Então compartilhavam jantares e conversas tranquilamente e assistiam juntos o jogo dos Mets. Bella forçou engolir o nó na garganta e afastou a fantasia.

- Você está usando um favor, a fim de assistir a um jogo de beisebol ruim?

- Sim.

Ela jogou o alho e o pimentão na frigideira e ele se moveu um centímetro. Seu cinto raspou contra suas nádegas. Mesmo coberto por um brim, um toque mais íntimo fez tremer as mãos em volta da faca. Sua respiração quente correu contra a nuca dela. Ele colocou as duas palmas das mãos sobre a bancada e prendeu nela - Favores são raros. Quer desperdiçá-los em um jogo estúpido que não significa nada?

- Eu me importo com cada jogo do Mets. Você, por outro lado, não leva tão a sério, porque você é complacente. Vencer vem muito facilmente. Você tem como certo.

Ele rosnou em seu ouvido. - Eu não ganho o tempo todo.

Ela voltou ao tópico de beisebol. - Mesmo depois de perder a World Series para os Red Sox nunca perdeu sua arrogância. Ainda não respeita outra equipe.

- Nunca soube que os pobres Yankees causaram tanto barulho.

- É mais do que os fãs da equipe. Nós sabemos o que é perder. E cada jogo que vencemos é uma pequena vitória. Nós também somos mais leais.

- Hmmm. Falando dos Mets ou dos seus fãs?

- Veja, você acha que é engraçado. Se você teve perda de mais, você seria humilhado. A vitória seria ainda mais doce.

Ele pousou as mãos sobre a curva de seus quadris. O comprimento de sua ereção pressionada contra seu traseiro. - Talvez você esteja certa. - ele murmurou. A faca caiu ruidosamente. Ela virou-se e bateu contra seu peito. Ele a pegou pelos ombros e jogou a para cima. Tensão sensual rodou. Seus lábios se separaram em um convite inconsciente de sua admissão. - O que?

Um brilho selvagem apareceu no fundo dos olhos amarelados. - Talvez eu esteja começando a apreciar coisas que não posso ter. - Ele correu um dedo baixo em sua bochecha. Prendeu o lábio inferior. Pressionou seu polegar sobre o centro sensível da carne. - Talvez eu esteja começando a aprender sobre o desejo.

Sua boca ficou seca. Ela passou a língua nos lábios para atenuar-lhes, e a tensão sensual torceu outro entalhe. Ela se equilibrou na beira de uma descoberta que iria mudar seu relacionamento, e ela lutou contra seu instinto de saltar sobre o penhasco e ao inferno com as consequências.

Em vez disso, ela se forçou a continuar a conversa estranha. - Então, você concorda? Você entende por que o Mets são a melhor equipe?

Um flash de dentes brancos retos ridicularizando sua declaração. - Não. Os Yankees são uma equipe melhor. Eles ganham por uma razão. - Ele sussurrou seu comentário contra seus lábios. - Eles querem mais. Se você quer algo o suficiente, Bella, você eventualmente leva.

Ela empinou o peito e girou de volta, querendo agarrar a faca em mais do que os vegetais. Típico, idiota, arrogante Yankee.

- Eu vou chamar quando o jantar estiver pronto. Até então, eu espero que você esteja lá em cima.

Sua risada ecoou pela cozinha. O frio estabelecendo em torno dela enquanto se afastava. Bella prendeu a respiração quando ele começou a subir as escadas, mas os cães ainda estavam tranquilos. Ela correu para a sala, colocou no jogo de beisebol, o volume bombeando, e foi para o quarto dos fundos para verificar os caninos.

O afegão foi rasgado em pedaços.

Ela arrancou-o para fora dos dentes do cachorro preto e colocou-o na gaveta da mesa inferior. O papel já estava sujo, então ela limpou, espalhou papel de jornal limpo para baixo, e colocou alguns em baixo sobre o sofá e cadeira para um seguro extra. Ela encheu as tigelas de água e percebeu que eles todos teriam que sair de novo em outra hora antes de deitar.

Ela fechou a porta, correu para a cozinha, e terminou o jantar, enquanto gritava comentários em voz alta para seus jogadores.

Edward desceu para o jantar e rapidamente subiu as escadas. Exausto de sua astúcia, ela prometeu a partir de agora, que iria ser honesta com o abrigo. Ela conseguiu levar os cães em pequenos grupos pelo o resto da noite.

Quando o jogo terminou e os Mets tinha ganhado de 4-3 sobre os Marlins, ela fez uma dança da vitória rápida, limpou a cozinha, verificou os animais, e subiu as escadas para a cama. Seus músculos doíam e sua cabeça girou, mas ela tinha sido vitoriosa.

Ela precisava acordar antes das cinco horas para levar todos os animais para caminhar, alimentá-los e limpá-los antes de Edward sair para o trabalho.

Ela estremeceu, mas conseguiu tomar banho rapidamente, e cair na cama. Ela nem se incomodou com uma camisola, se arrastou imediatamente sob o edredom e adormeceu.

...

Alguém estava na casa.

Edward se sentou na cama e ouviu. Um ruído de raspagem fraco ecoou pelo ar. Como se alguém arranhasse uma chave contra um bloqueio e tentasse abrir a porta. Com rápidos e curtos movimentos ele calçou os pés descalços, e partiu para a porta e abriu-a numa polegada. Silêncio cumprimentou. Em seguida, ele ouviu o som.

Um murmúrio baixo. Quase como um grunhido.

Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha e ele pensou sobre suas opções. Quem diabos estava em sua casa? O alarme não tinha tocado, o que significava que o ladrão tinha desarmado. Ele não tem uma arma. O que mais era usado no jogo _Detetive_? Um revólver, castiçal, faca, corda, ou levar cano.

Melhor chamar o 911.

Ele deslizou para fora da porta e na ponta dos pés passando pela porta fechada de Bella.

Ele fez uma pausa, e então decidiu que acordá-la seria a coisa errada a fazer, ela poderia entrar em pânico ou dar ao intruso um alvo, Edward não queria lidar com eles. Seu principal objetivo agora era mantê-la segura. Ele pegou uma bola de beisebol e um taco no armário do corredor, pegou o telefone sem fio, socou para fora os três números e relatou o ocorrido.

Então ele começou a descer as escadas para machucar o filho-da-puta.

Edward parou no fundo e se escondeu nas sombras. O ar ficou ainda quieto, exceto para o zumbido constante no frigorífico. Ele ficou sozinho por um tempo e estudou as salas escuras. A porta da frente estava solidamente trancada, verificou o alarme. Estranho, se tivesse sido desarmado a luz vermelha estaria fora. Talvez a porta de trás, mas ele não tinha ouvido os painéis de vidro se quebrarem, a menos que a porta do quarto de reposição tivesse sido arrombada. Ele aliviou a frente, mantendo-se colado contra a parede, bastão de baseball nas mãos enquanto ele aguardava contando segundos para os policiais chegarem. Clint Eastwood ele não era, mas se ele tivesse uma boa batida com o bastão ele poderia derrubar um homem.

Respiração pesada. Quase como uma calça. Um arranhão. Mas que diabos?

Ele parou e estendeu a mão para a maçaneta. Seu pulso deslizou como uma onda de adrenalina. Ele lutou superar o medo e trancou controle. Levantou o bastão, girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta com toda a sua força.

* * *

><p><strong>Primeiro gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando a fic, em especial aquelas que favoritaram. Obrigada, meninas, vocês são demaiiiiiiiis. <strong>

**Segundo, tenho uma proposta pra vocês... Meninas, posto um novo capítulo ainda hoje, se este capítulo tiver pelo menos cinco Reviews.**

**Então, bora lá comentar! Só depende de vocês...**

**Bjus, até a noite, ou não!**


	12. capítulo VII - final

**Final do capítulo VII**

_Ele parou e estendeu a mão para a maçaneta. Seu pulso deslizou como uma onda de adrenalina. Ele lutou superar o medo e trancou controle. Levantou o bastão, girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta com toda a sua força._

- Aaaaghhh!

Um grupo de cães passavam por ele. Dois, quatro, seis, oito e uma multidão de cães de pele pintadas cercando suas pernas, cães pequenos, cães grandes, todos latindo e abanando as caudas e pendendo línguas. O morcego pairava no ar, mas eles nunca sentiram o perigo. Emocionados ao ver um humano no escuro da noite, todos eles saltaram para a atenção e queriam jogar.

Por alguns segundos, ele se convenceu de que estava tendo um sonho, e acordava em sua própria cama.

Então, ele percebeu que a cena era real.

E um assassinato seria cometido.

Envolvendo sua esposa.

O quarto estava em frangalhos. Papéis voaram em todas as direções. O tapete de luxo foi manchado com círculos líquidos que não pareciam gotas de água. Recheio saiu fora de uma almofada do sofá. Seu vaso de planta estava caído para um lado e um filhote de cachorro pairava através da pilha de sujeira.

_A Architectural Digest _havia sido mastigado e cuspida. Edward fechou os olhos. Contou até três. Abriu-os.

Em seguida, gritou o nome de sua esposa no topo de seus pulmões.

Bem na hora, ele a ouviu lançar-se e descer as escadas em pânico. Quando ela viu o problema na frente dela, ela tentou recuar, mas ele correu muito rápido. Seus pés descalços derrapou no chão e ela bateu com a força de corpo inteiro. Com uma lufada de ar liberado de seus pulmões, ela agarrou sobre seus ombros para o equilíbrio e olhou para seu rosto.

Ela deve ter percebido o perigo dentro de segundos. Seus olhos azuis se arregalaram de puro medo e ela cambaleou para trás, com os braços estendidos como se afasta um atacante. Edward mal registrou o movimento. Ele estava muito tenso, os olhos vermelhos revirando através da névoa que turvava os olhos.

Uma pata peluda bateu em sua virilha. Ele empurrou-a para longe e conseguiu um sussurro furioso. - O que diabos está acontecendo?

Ela fez uma careta. - Edward, eu sinto muito. Eu não sabia o que fazer porque o abrigo ligou e disse que estavam cheios e perguntou se eu podia pegá-los para uma noite, e eu não podia dizer não, Edward, eu, não podia ou seriam colocados para fora porque o financiamento é tão difícil para os abrigos hoje em dia, mas eu sei que você odeia animais, então eu só pensei que ia passar uma noite tranquila aqui e ir para casa de manhã.

- Você pensou que poderia esconder uma sala cheia de cães de mim? - Ele tentou desesperadamente controlar a raiva desta vez, ele realmente fez, mas ele sentiu que sua voz foi ficando mais alta. Então ele entendeu porque os homens das cavernas arrastavam as mulheres pelos cabelo.

Ele viu seu rosto avaliar sua reação. Seus dentes pegou o lábio inferior, e ela fez um pequeno pulo de uma perna para outra, como se pensando em uma maneira realmente fácil de explicar as coisas senão iria fazê-lo mais louco.

Um osso de rua caiu em seu pé descalço. Ele olhou para uma cauda com a língua pendurada e abanando.

- Ele quer que você jogue.

Ele olhou. - Eu sei o que o maldito cão quer, eu não sou um idiota. Ao contrário do que você deve pensar de mim. Você usou seu favor para me manter trancado lá em cima, assim eu não iria descobrir sobre isso. - Ele tomou em sua expressão de culpa. - Você é uma boa mentirosa, Bella. Eu acho que eu nunca soube como é boa.

Ela parou se encolhendo, e tirou-se a altura total em seus pés descalços. - Eu tive que mentir! Estou vivendo com um odiável animal que prefere ver filhotes inocentes na câmara de gás do que estragar sua casa!

Edward cerrou os dentes e jurou. - Não tente mudar isso para mim, mulher. Você nunca perguntou, só encontrei um bando de cachorros no meu sofá. Você viu o que eles fizeram na minha casa? E onde está a minha manta laranja? –

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e fez um gemido frustrado. - Eu deveria ter percebido que se preocupa mais com suas posses estúpidas do que com uma vida! Você é assim como o cara do _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_, lembro o que ele usou para trancar todas as crianças para que a cidade ficasse arrumada, limpa e organizada? Céus, tudo proibido, não foi exatamente do jeito que eu queria. Vamos manter a vida organizada. Vamos garantir que a manta laranja não fique arruinada. Seu temperamento oscilava na ponta.

Em seguida, disparou.

Seus punhos cerrados e ele soltou um rugido, o que os cães devem ter gostado, porque todos eles começaram a uivar ao mesmo tempo e saltou ao redor de seus pés em um turbilhão de caudas e patas.

_- Chitty Chitty Bang Bang? _Você é louca, você precisa estar trancado em um hospício. Você mentiu para mim, destruiu a minha casa, e depois compara-me a um vilão de crianças, tudo porque você não pode ser uma pessoa normal e assumir a responsabilidade e pedir desculpas?

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e gritou em seu rosto. - Eu tentei, mas você não está sendo razoável.

Ele estendeu a mão e agarrou seus braços. Seus dedos se fecharam em torno de algo sedoso e ele balançou a ligeiramente. - Irracional? Razoável? É o meio da noite e eu estou em uma sala cheia de cães, falando de um filme estúpido!

- Ele não é estúpido. Por que não podia ser mais como Ralph Kramden das famílias com crianças? Claro, ele era forte e desagradável, mas ele salvou o abrigo de cães todo quando ele descobriu que eles seriam destruídos. Por que não pode ser mais humano?

- A maldita família com crianças, agora? É isso, eu tive o suficiente. Você está indo agora arrumar cada um desses cães e levá-los de volta para um abrigo, ou Deus me ajude, Bella, eu vou me livrar deles!

- Eu não vou fazer isso.

- Você vai.

- Obrigue-me.

- Obrigar você? Obrigar você? - Seus dedos torcidos em torno de um chumaço de tecido, seda acetinada quando ele lutou por um pingo de controle. Quando finalmente a neblina limpou sua visão, Edward piscou e olhou para baixo. Em seguida, percebeu que sua esposa estava nua. Sua túnica verde limão tinha escorregado sobre os ombros e agora se abriu. Sua faixa deslizou despercebida para o chão. Ele esperava para pegar um vislumbre de alguma lingerie rendada feita para incitar a luxúria de um homem. Ele teve muito mais.

Jesus, ela era perfeita.

Nenhum tecido estragando as curvas intermináveis de carne quente dourada. Seus seios eram exuberantes e feitos para as mãos de um homem, seus mamilos cor de morango maduro que imploravam para a língua de um homem. Seus quadris formavam antigas ampulhetas artistas, figura das fantasias baseadas em ossos afiados que ditava a moda atual. Quilômetros de pernas longas. Um pedacinho da calcinha vermelha de fogo era a única coisa que bloqueava sua visão. As palavras morreram em sua garganta. Sua respiração parou, depois saiu correndo como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago. Ela franziu o rosto para gritar, mas parou quando percebeu a mudança em sua expressão. Edward sabia o momento em que ela percebeu que seu manto robe caiu. Sabia quando o conhecimento de que ela estava nua bateu com força total. Viu seus lábios esboçarem um pequeno círculo de horror do lado direito antes que a sanidade batesse e abaixou para alcançar o robe.

Edward usou seu espaço de tempo de dois segundos para tomar uma decisão.

Seus dedos começaram a pegar o material quando ele bloqueou seu movimento, abaixou a cabeça, e carimbou sua boca sobre a dela. Choque deixou-a imóvel e usou o tempo a seu favor. Um impulso rápido separou os lábios macios e permitiu-lhe a entrada para todos os cantos aquecido de sua boca feminina. Drogado no gosto dela, ele circulou a língua dela com golpes rápidos e urgentes, pedindo-lhe para dar tudo de volta para ele.

E ela o fez.

Potência máxima.

Como se uma porta bem fechada tivesse sido aberta em um chute afiado, Edward quase ouviu o estilhaçar quando seu controle quebrou. Ela abriu a boca e bebeu, em seguida, fez suas próprias escolhas quando um rosnado baixo de fome escapou de seus lábios.

Ele a empurrou com força contra a parede e desafiou a cada impulso de sua língua, com os braços em volta de seu pescoço e as costas arqueadas. Seus seios inclinados para cima com uma oferta completa. Sua cabeça girava quando seu sabor inundou seus sentidos. Suas mãos vieram para seus seios pesados, seus polegares esfregaram seus mamilos apertados. Ele ficou louco com a sensação, o gosto e visão dela. Uma massa de cães se juntaram ao redor de seus tornozelos, seus latidos enlouquecidos, apenas um ruído secundário para rugir em seu sangue.

Ele arrancou sua boca da dela para afundar os dentes na linha delicada de seu pescoço. Um tremor tomando seu corpo, e ele fez um murmúrio de satisfação quando ele se moveu na parte inferior de seus seios, sua língua lambendo delicadamente a ponta, mordiscando, enquanto ela se contorcia contra a parede e exortou-o. Ele abriu a boca sobre ela e se alimentou, chupando duro em seu mamilo rosado quando suas mãos deslizavam em torno de seu corpo para perceber a curva de suas nádegas, forçando os quadris até o comprimento do seu pau latejante, carne dura implorando para entrar.

- Edward, eu...

- Não me diga para parar.

Ele olhou para cima. Seus seios estavam escorregadios em sua boca, seus mamilos apertados e despertando suas atenções. Sua barriga tremeu. Lábios inchados separados, ofegando, respirações irregulares. Seus olhos escureceram a um profundo azul quando seu olhar fixou no dele. Um segundo passou enquanto esperava. Um momento. Um século.

- Não pare.

Ela puxou a cabeça para baixo e beijou-o. Ele devastou a carne de seus lábios como se ele fosse preso e ela era seu último gosto de liberdade, sentiu-se afundar nas profundezas do seu corpo até que...

- Polícia!

O som das sirenes o tirou de seu caminho para o mundo sensual que eles criaram. A porta bateu com o comando, os alarmes vermelhos piscando girou em um turbilhão de cor através das janelas e no salão. Os latidos dos cães ficaram mais altos com a comoção.

Ele cambaleou para trás dela, como se saindo de um longo torpor. Ela piscou, então, com movimentos quase mecânicos alcançou seu robe.

Edward virou-se e dirigiu-se para a porta, desarmou o alarme, e deixou sua mão descansar na maçaneta.

- Você está bem?

Ela estremeceu, mas conseguiu falar. - Sim.

Ele abriu a porta para um policial uniformizado, cuja antecipação de problemas alterou sua suspeita. Os olhos arregalados de Edward e a excitação óbvia pareceu suspeito, porque o policial olhou pelo corredor para a mulher vestida e a multidão de cães sobre seus pés. Ele guardou a arma. - Senhor, você relatou uma invasão.

Edward se perguntou se esse momento estava prestes a transformar-se em mais embaraçoso. Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo despenteado e agarrou sua sequência, habitual lógica do pensamento. - Certo. Sinto muito, oficial, houve um erro. Por favor, entre.

Ele sabia que se ele não deixasse entrar pareceria suspeito. O policial observou a cena com um olhar e pareceu notar que a mulher estava bem e os cães não estavam tentando protegê-la de um maníaco. Ele inclinou a cabeça. - Senhora.

Ela engoliu em seco. - Senhor. Desculpe por isso. - Como ela sabia que Edward também foi um pouco nebuloso, ela tentou a explicação.- Meu marido pensou que alguém estava na casa, mas é tudo culpa minha. Eu escondi estes cães no quarto de reposição, na esperança de que ele não iria descobrir, e eles devem ter feito algum barulho no meio da noite e ele pensou que era um intruso.

Edward fechou os olhos.

Definitivamente um momento embaraçoso.

Ele tentou interromper. - Bella, por que nós não só...

- Não, Edward, deixe-me terminar. Você vê, oficial, meu marido não gosta de animais e eu sou voluntária em um abrigo por isso às vezes eu fico com eles, desta vez eu não queria que ele soubesse sobre isso, então eu tentei esconder os cães para um lugar que ele não notasse. O policial virou a cabeça educadamente. - Você não notou uma sala cheia de cães, senhor?

Edward apertou os dentes em irritação. - Ela me fez ficar lá em cima.

- Eu vejo.

- Então, de qualquer forma, meu marido ouviu os cães e ligou para o 911, mas quando ele tentou verificar a cena lá fora ele encontrou os cães e ficou bravo e começou a gritar e eu desci e tivemos um pouco de briga e depois você apareceu.

O policial olhou para o bastão no chão. - Senhor, você estava tentando surpreender um assaltante com nada além de um taco de beisebol?

Edward se perguntou por que, de repente, sentiu como se o acusando. Ele deu de ombros.

- Eu chamei a polícia, mas eu pensei em tentar pegar o bandido eu mesmo.

- Você não tem uma arma?

- Não.

- Eu recomendo da próxima vez que você pensar que há um intruso, chame o 911, feche a si mesmo e sua esposa em um quarto, e espere pela polícia.

Vapor subiu, mas ele forçou um aceno de cabeça. - É claro.

O policial fez algumas anotações em seu bloco. - Minha senhora, você vai passar bem esta noite com os cachorros?

- Sim, nós vamos ficar bem.

- Então eu vou indo. Deixe-me tirar algumas informações para o meu relatório. - Ele anotou o básico, depois fez uma pausa para acariciar o cão preto na cabeça. Um sorriso tocou seus lábios. - Cães bonitos. Você está fazendo um trabalho maravilhoso, Sra. Cullen. Eu odiaria ver qualquer um desses animais colocados para fora.

Ela praticamente sorriu para ele em seu robe verde limão e cabelo, devastado em um emaranhado. - Obrigado.

- Boa noite. - Com um aceno educado, partiu.

Edward fechou a porta atrás dele, então virou-se para sua esposa.

...

Bella não estava disposta a esperar por suas explicações. Ela apostou uma longa lista de desculpas pairadas na ponta da sua língua. Ele tinha sido louco e perdeu controle. A privação do sono o levou a chegar nela e para condenar as consequências. Agora, a polícia tinha jogado nele um balde de água fria, ele tinha ido com a ideia e decidiu que não seria do seu interesse dormir um com o outro. Afinal, estava no contrato. Depois de tudo, este era um casamento de negócios. Afinal, não era real. O nevoeiro sexual afastou e a deixou com uma dor maçante, irritante. Ela olhou para o policial, e pensou logo quando Mãe Terra finalmente pensou em dar uma mãozinha.

- Bella.

- Não. - Ela levantou uma das mãos e Edward ficou quieto, esperando. Bella sabia, ali mesmo, ela tinha emoções muito perigosas sobre Edward Cullen. Verdadeiros sentimentos de vida. Ela tomou a verdade como uma dose de remédio amargo e encontrou a cabeça de fato. Se ela dormisse com ele, as coisas virariam para ela, e permaneceria o mesmo pra ele. Ela se apaixona, e ele tem um bom tempo. Ela estaria com o coração partido, no final de um ano, e ele iria embora sem olhar para trás. Outra informação a atingiu como um nocaute na cabeça.

Se ele perguntasse, ela iria para a cama com ele.

Ela praticamente estremeceu com vergonha. Ela não tinha controle sobre seus hormônios quando ele a tocava. Ela não podia nem prometer nunca considerar a oportunidade no futuro. Mas ela sabia uma coisa: a única maneira de ela ir para a cama com o marido era se ele implorasse. Ela o queria louco por ela, quente e explosivo e tão excitado que apenas um toque seria necessário para empurrá-lo sobre a borda. Como esta noite. Mas ela não queria mais desculpas de temperamento, ou insônia, ou álcool. Ela queria sexo, fabuloso apaixonado com a cabeça clara e seus olhos nela. Não pensando em Tania. E não pensou sobre o fim do celibato.

Ela precisava que ele quisesse só a ela.

Esse foi o último prego em seu caixão proverbial. Porque esta noite, ela ainda não estava convencida de que ele queria sua mulher em sua cama.

Surdamente, ela congratulou-se por ser tão lógica quanto Edward. Se ela não podia dormir com ele, ela teria que manter empurrando-o e andando na linha entre amizade e desejo. Ela estava cansada de lutar. Então, ela escolheu a honestidade como solução. Assim como um ponche quente o remédio desceria melhor com um pouco de licor.

- Edward, eu sinto muito. - Ela puxou a altura total e se envolveu em uma nuvem invisível de dignidade. - Eu estava errada em esconder aqueles cães de você. Vou deixar tudo limpo e levá-los de volta para o abrigo de manhã. Se eles precisarem de mim de novo, eu vou te dizer, e eu tenho certeza que nós podemos trabalhar isso.

- Bella

Ela continuou em uma corrida. - E sobre o que aconteceu aqui. Está tudo bem. Eu fui pega no momento como você, e eu ouvi que a raiva normalmente se transforma em paixão, e vamos enfrentá-la, estamos tanto sexualmente frustrados. Estes episódios estão prestes a acontecer. E eu não quero falar sobre isso estou cansada de falar dessa relação de negócios até a morte. É apenas sobre dinheiro, assim nós precisamos manter o contrato. Ok?

...

Edward lutou por compostura no discurso de sua esposa. A coceira entre as omoplatas avisou que ela escondia mais do que ela deixava transparecer. Ele sabia que este momento poderia se transformar em um quarto e não em um centavo se ele desse um passo para longe de seu curso logicamente traçado.

Ele empurrou o irritante pensamento a distância e olhou para ela. À medida que os dias se passavam, ele percebeu que ela ficou mais bonita para ele. Luz brilhava de seus olhos, e um sorriso, e seu coração grande. Seus diálogos empurraram as portas abertas, ele pensava que tinham sido bloqueado, mas o resultado foi um fluxo estranho de emoção que ele não se sentia confortável e, nunca o faria. Ela era uma mulher que precisava de um relacionamento seguro. Inferno, ela era uma mulher que merecia. Ele só podia dar-lhe sexo e amizade. Não o amor. Ele tinha tomado sua decisão anos atrás. O custo era muito grande.

Então, Edward sentiu a linha frágil entre eles novamente com uma mistura de emoções e muito arrependimento.

Ele forçou um aceno de cabeça e um leve sorriso. - Desculpas e explicação aceitas. Não pense mais nisso.

Ela sorriu de volta, mas seus olhos permaneceram distantes. - Ótimo. Por que você não vai lá para cima, enquanto eu limpo?

- Eu vou ajudar.

- Eu prefiro fazer isso sozinha.

Ele se virou para a escada e estudou o cão de caça se agachar no canto. Um corpo longo, amarelo. Cara feia. Olhos caninos ecoou seu próprio passado de muito de dor e sem ninguém para contar. Pelo emaranhado e combinado uma longa cauda, pendurado molemente para um lado. Definitivamente um solitário, como um garoto mais velho jogado em um orfanato bonito, em meio a bebês. Provavelmente pego tentando roubar comida. Provavelmente nenhuma família ou filhos ou conexões. O cão ficou quieto ao pé da escada e observou-o subir.

Edward lembrou o verão que ele encontrou um velho vira-lata na floresta. O cão estava faminto, com pele e olhos sem esperança. Com dó arrastou-o para casa e deu-lhe comida e água. Eventualmente, ele cuidou dele, trouxe de volta à saúde e fez um amigo. Ele conseguiu escondê-lo de sua mãe por um tempo já que a casa era tão grande, e a governanta concordou em manter o segredo. Depois, passado alguns dias, ele chegou em casa da escola e foi olhar o cão e notou que seu pai estava de volta de uma viagem das Ilhas Cayman. Ele sabia imediatamente que o seu cão não estava lá. Quando enfrentou seu pai, Carlisle Cullen riu e deu-lhe um empurrão áspero. - Não há perdedores nesta casa, amigo. Talvez você tenha um cachorro de verdade, como um pastor alemão. Esse vira-lata não é bom para nada e, na verdade, defecou na casa. Eu me livrei disso.

Carlisle Cullen se afastou, e Edward se lembrou da lição de novo. Nunca se apegar. Ele pensou no cão todos os dias por anos, finalmente bloqueou a distância, onde o pensamento nunca poderia incomodá-lo novamente.

Até agora.

Pela segunda vez naquela noite, Edward hesitou, querendo ter uma chance de alguma coisa, mas com muito medo das consequências. Seu coração engatou com saudade, agitação e confusão. Então, ele virou as costas para sua esposa e o cachorro feio e fechou a porta atrás de si.

* * *

><p><strong>Nossa que fogo esses dois hein... Policiais empata f*** rsrsrs<strong>

**To começando a achar que alguém vai ficar com as bolas roxas, será? **

**Então, meninas, o que acharam? Não deixem de comentar!**

**bjus, até o próximo capítulo.**


	13. Capítulo VIII - parte I

**Capítulo VIII - parte I**

Edward estava no cais e viu a linha de barcos sob a água. Irritadiço, ondas subiram e atingiram a costa como um prenúncio do inverno. O pôr do sol laranja queimado cortando o escuro ameaçador e iluminando o arco de luzes da Beacon Newburgh Bridge. Ele enfiou as mãos em seu paletó Armani e respirou o ar fresco e limpo. Calma atravessou seu corpo quando ele olhou para suas amadas montanhas, e mais uma vez, ele sabia que era onde ele pertencia.

Dez anos atrás, a propriedade de frente tinha sido infestada por traficantes e viciados em crack. As belas linhas do rio estavam mergulhadas no lixo, os elegantes edifícios de tijolo estavam vazios, as suas janelas quebradas num grito de socorro. Eventualmente, os investidores viram o potencial da área e começaram a jogar dinheiro em um sonho de restauração.

Edward e seu tio viram o projeto com cuidado e esperaram sua vez. De alguma forma, ambos haviam suspeitado da oportunidade de lucrar com o local finalmente vir para Dreamscape. A primeira pessoa ousada para abrir um bar na área, começou a aparecer uma multidão que queriam ter um pouco de cerveja e algumas asas de búfalo, enquanto observam as gaivotas. Quando os policiais desceram para o coração da cidade, surgiram projetos de limpeza sem fins lucrativos. Os últimos cinco anos mostrou que o projeto era digno da atenção dos investidores. Os restaurantes e o spa que Edward queria construir mudariam o Arthur Valley para sempre.

Sua mente voltou para o seu encontro com Hyoshi Komo. Edward finalmente fechou o negócio. Houve apenas um homem que estava à esquerda na caminho do seu sonho.

Jacob Black.

Edward praguejou baixinho, enquanto observava o sol começar a afundar. Hyoshi tinha concordado em dar a Edward o contrato só se Jacob Black o apoiasse. Se Edward não pudesse convencer Black, ele não era o homem para o trabalho, Hyoshi iria pegar outro arquiteto e Dreamscape não teria uma chance.

Edward não podia deixar isso acontecer. Ele era um homem que tinha viajado muito em busca de uma educação para a arquitetura. Ele olhou para as cúpulas douradas reluzentes em Florença e as torres elegantes de Paris. Ele tinha visto imaculadas ilhas exóticas, os majestosos Alpes suíços, e as primas, pedras esculpidas do Grand Canyon. Nada em sua visão, mente ou coração chegou perto de suas montanhas. Um sorriso zombeteiro tocou seus lábios quando um pensamento brega foi capturado e detido.

Ele estudou a vista por um longo tempo, quando sua mente ordenava seus problemas com sua esposa, o contrato e Conte e ainda veio um vazio. Seu celular tocou e interrompeu seus pensamentos.

Ele apertou o botão sem verificar a identificação do chamado. - Olá.

- Edward?

Ele sufocou uma maldição. - Tania. O que você quer?

Ela fez uma pausa. - Eu preciso ver você. Há algo importante para discutir e eu não posso falar por telefone.

- Estou perto do rio. Por que você não vem no escritório?

- Precisa ser hoje.

- Sim, mas...

- Eu estou no seu caminho. Estarei aí em 10 minutos.

O telefone desligou.

- Filha da puta. - ele murmurou. Ele pensou rapidamente sobre suas opções e lembrou que ele tinha todo o direito de sair. Então a culpa o atingiu. Tania pode ainda estar chateada que ele terminou o relacionamento de forma tão abrupta. Talvez ela precisasse gritar com ele um pouco mais. Ele sabia que as mulheres acreditavam em encerramento, e tinha uma coisa sobre a competição. Ela provavelmente estava louca que Bella tinha "vencido" a ele.

Então, ele decidiu esperar e ouvir a sua reclamação, em seguida, pediria desculpas e seguiria em frente com sua vida. Quinze minutos depois, Tania apareceu. Ele a viu sair de sua Mercedes prata conversível e aproximou-se. Ele admirava sua camisa preta que expôs seu estômago plano e mostrou sua barriga. Calças de brim de Hip hugger pendurada, com um cinto fino preto. De botas pretas de salto baixo sobre o cascalho até que ela parou na frente dele. Lábios franzidos em um tom profissional.

- Edward. - Seus olhos ardiam, mas seu tom era frio. - É bom ver você.

Ele acenou com a cabeça. - O que está acontecendo?

- Eu preciso de alguns conselhos. Eu tenho uma oferta de contrato de Cosméticos.

- Essa é uma conta enorme, Tania. Parabéns. Qual é o problema?

Ela se inclinou o perfume caro de Chanel se espalhava no ar. - É um contrato de dois anos, mas eu precisaria me mudar para a Califórnia. - Olhos de esmeralda alargados com a quantidade perfeita de inocência e desejo. - Esta é a minha casa. E eu odeio praia. Eu sempre fui uma Nova Yorker. Gosto de você. Um sino soou em algum lugar avisando em seu cérebro. - Você precisa decidir isso por si mesmo. Está tudo acabado entre nós. Eu sou casado.

- Nós tivemos algo real. Eu acho que você se assustou e pulou na primeira mulher que você pode controlar.

Ele balançou a cabeça com uma pontada de tristeza. - Sinto muito, isso não é verdade. Eu tenho que ir.

- Espere! - Num momento ela estava a poucos centímetros de distância, o seguinte, ela foi esmagada contra seu peito, com os braços num laço em volta do pescoço e seus quadris moendo contra o seu.

Jesus ...

- Eu sinto falta disso. - ela murmurou. - Você sabe como é bom estarmos juntos. Com casamento ou sem casamento, eu ainda quero você. E você me quer.

- Tania.

- Eu vou provar isso. - Ela arrastou sua cabeça para encontrar os olhos dela e ele tinha um segundo para decidir o que diabos ele faria. Afastá-la e manter o contrato? Ou aproveitar a oportunidade para testar a segurança que sua mulher tinha sobre ele?

O pensamento em Bella passou. Ele endureceu seus ombros e começou a se afastar, mas o demônio interior insultou, levantou-se e sussurrou seu aviso. Sua esposa não era real, apenas uma imagem fugaz que quebraria em desgosto e dor, e lembrou que não durou. Tania iria fazê-lo esquecer. Tania o faria lembrar. Tania iria forçá-lo a enfrentar a verdade de seu casamento.

A verdade de que não tinham um casamento real. Então, ele agarrou a oportunidade e tomou seus lábios, saqueando sua boca como ele fazia no passado. Seu gosto invadiu sua boca, e suas mãos freneticamente esfregaram de cima e para baixo em suas costas em um convite para arrastá-la para o carro e levá-la ali mesmo, e por um pouco, estaria claro sua frustração e desejo por outra pessoa.

Ele quase se inclinou para a sua vontade, mas depois outro pensamento o pegou. Ele estava no automático. Uma vez, ele tinha experimentado a excitação com esta mulher. Agora, havia apenas um zumbido menor, que empalideceu ao ver seu mundo quebrando. A reação que causava em Bella com apenas um toque. O gosto de Tania não o agradou, e seus seios não derramaram sobre suas mãos, e seu quadril eram muito nítidos e apontou contra a sua cintura.

E ele percebeu que não estava com Bella, nunca seria Bella, e ele não continuou.

Edward se afastou.

Ela demorou um pouco para aceitar a sua rejeição. Pura raiva tomou conta de seu rosto antes de ela conseguir se acalmar. Ele tentou jogar fora um pedido de desculpas, mas ela o interrompeu. - Alguma coisa está acontecendo, Edward. Todas as peças não se somam. - Sua espinha endireitou com uma dignidade dura. Edward sabia, cada ação foi calculada para provocar o efeito mais dramático. Era uma reação tão diferente entre ela e Bella. - Deixe-me dizer a minha teoria. Você precisava se casar rápido por algum negócio e ela tinha o perfil.

Tania riu quando viu o olhar de surpresa em seu rosto. - Ela está jogando com você, Edward. Você nunca vai sair deste casamento sem um bebê ou dando um inferno de um monte de dinheiro, não importa o que ela lhe disse. Seu pior pesadelo vai se tornar realidade. - Seus lábios torcidos em desgosto.

- Basta anotar as minhas palavras. - Opa, acho que cometi um erro. Apareça.

Tania foi embora e parou com a mão na maçaneta da porta. - Boa sorte. Eu vou assumir o cargo, na Califórnia, mas se você precisar me chame.

Ela deslizou para dentro do carro e foi embora. Sua coluna vibrou com um mau pressentimento gelado. Ele apostou sua vida, que Bella poderia ser confiável, e nunca tentar prendê-lo por mais dinheiro e se casou com um milionário por apenas 150 mil?

Tania estava apenas chateada porque ela não tinha sido capaz de mantê-lo.

Edward estremeceu quando ele lembrou do beijo. Seu primeiro instinto foi ignorar todo o episódio. Mas ele devia sua honestidade a esposa. Ele explicaria que ele e Tania conversaram no rio em público, ela havia iniciado o beijo, e estava se mudando para a Califórnia. Fim da história. Ele estaria calmo e racional.

Bella não tinha nenhuma razão para ter ciúmes. Ela ficaria um pouco irritada, mas o beijo foi facilmente descartado.

Pelo menos, aquele beijo foi.

Alguns outros eram mais difíceis de esquecer.

Com esse pensamento, ele caminhou até o carro e foi para casa.

...

Bella fechou os olhos e lutou num desespero com osso cansado.

Ela se sentou em seu Volkswagen amarelo com as janelas fechadas e Prince explodiu em seu estéreo. O estacionamento do banco estava vazio, quando cinco minutos se transformou em uma hora e continuou correndo. Ela olhou seu para-brisa e tentou lutar contra o gosto amargo do fracasso e a decepção que comeu no seu intestino como ácido.

Nenhum empréstimo.

Novamente.

Sim, BookCrazy estava bem e ela tinha acabado de fazer um lucro. Mas o banco não estava entusiasmado com a ideia de emprestar mais dinheiro para seu negócio, quando ela mal começou, e não tinha nenhuma garantia e sem poupança e nada para apoiá-la. Pensou em seu filme favorito, Sex and the City e se perguntou quantos pares de sapatos que ela tinha. Em seguida, percebeu que ela não tinha nem mesmo muitos.

Claro, seu Mr. Big era realmente seu marido e com apenas um pequeno acréscimo sobre os papéis do empréstimo teria sido realizado. Ela se perguntou se ela tinha sido estúpida e arrogante para não usar a conexão, e quase saiu do carro.

Quase.

Ela soltou um gemido, muito triste. Acordo era acordo, e ela já tinha recebido o dinheiro dela. Agora ela estava de volta à estaca zero, presa com um marido que não gostava dela por um ano, mas que, ocasionalmente, queria ter relações sexuais até que sua mente ficava limpa.

E ela estava falida.

Ah, sim, ela bateu no volante.

Amaldiçoando, ela ligou o motor e colocou o documento rejeitado no porta-luvas. Linha de fundo permaneceu. Ela não usaria o dinheiro de Edward para continuar a sua carreira, quando seu relacionamento era apenas temporário. Ela precisava garantir o empréstimo por suas próprias credenciais, maldição.

Se ela usasse Edward, o café não pertenceria realmente a ela. Não, ela ia esperar mais um ano, angariar mais lucros, e tentar novamente. Não há necessidade de se transformar em suicida e deprimida por causa de um pequeno contratempo.

A culpa corroía seu estômago. As mentiras somaram uma pilha impressionante. Primeiro para seus pais. Em seguida, a Edward. Como ela iria explicar a falta de expansão, quando Edward já tinha entregue o cheque? E seus pais pensaram que ela já estava colocando a mão na massa. Eles perguntariam a Edward quando ele começaria o trabalho de arquitetura no BookCrazy. Afinal, por que não ajudar sua esposa no próprio negócio dela?

A torre elaborada de cartões cambaleou e ameaçou derrubar.

Ela voltou para casa em meio as bordas de tristeza e parou ao lado do carro de Edward. Ela esperava que ele tivesse feito o jantar, e então percebeu que não podia ter nada, mas uma salada, porque ela traiu sua dieta no almoço com um delicioso e gorduroso cheeseburger deluxe e batatas fritas grande. Seu humor ficou negro.

Quando ela entrou, a casa praticamente expandiu com o cheiro de alho, ervas e tomates. Bella jogou a bolsa no sofá, tirou os sapatos e caminhou até a sala para tirar sua meia-calça antes de entrar na cozinha.

- O que você está fazendo?

Ele virou a cabeça. - Fazendo o jantar.

Ela lhe deu uma carranca. - Eu quero só uma salada.

- Eu já fiz isso. Na geladeira. Como foi seu dia?

Seu tom de voz agradável arrepiou os nervos. - Apenas bom.

- Que bom, hmmm?

Ela ignorou-o e serviu-se de um grande copo de água. Alface seca complementam bem.

- Você alimentou os peixes?

Ele mexeu um pote de molho que encheu a cozinha, e o cheiro fez sua boca encher de saliva. Quando diabos ele tinha aprendido a cozinhar, como uma velha avó italiana, mas a coisa toda foi ficando chata. O marido chegou em casa do trabalho e cozinhou uma refeição pelo amor de Deus? Ele não era normal. Ele jogou o espaguete. - Estranha escolha de uma palavra, não é? Peixe ou é singular, ou plural. Imagine minha surpresa quando eu entrei no estúdio e não achei um peixe em um aquário pequeno, mas um aquário inteiro.

Ela praticamente vibrou para a necessidade de lutar. - Nemo estava sozinho e você estava praticando crueldade animal. Ele estava muito isolado. Agora, ele tem amigos e um lugar para nadar.

- Sim, bom túneis pequenos, rochas e algas para brincar de esconde-esconde com seus amigos.

- Você está sendo sarcástico.

- E você está mal-humorada.

Ela bateu seu copo de água em cima da mesa. Líquido derramou sobre a borda. Com uma volta desafiadora em seu calcanhar, ela abandonou a água, caminhou para o armário de bebidas e serviu-se de dois dedos de uísque. O líquido chiou por sua garganta e acalmou seus nervos. Ela pegou de vista seus ombros tremendo um pouco, mas quando ela olhou para ele com desconfiança, ele não parecia estar rindo dela.

- Eu tive um dia ruim.

- Quer falar sobre isso?

- Não. E eu não vou comer qualquer espaguete.

- Ok.

Ele a deixou em silêncio enquanto ela pegava outra bebida. Ela sentou-se na cozinha acolhedora, cercada pelos sons de moda antiga cozinha e um silêncio celestial. Ele usava avental sobre sua calça jeans desbotada e camiseta. Em vez de suavizar sua masculinidade, o avental preto liso enfatizou quadris magros, um peito largo e uma bunda magnífica. Sua graça e vontade em um ambiente tão doméstico fez ela prender um pouco a respiração.

Ele pôs a mesa, serviu sua comida e sua salada, e começou a comer. Sua curiosidade sobre o seu dia despertou.

- Como vai o contrato?

Ele habilmente revirou espaguete sobre o garfo e enfiou-o perfeitamente em sua boca.

- Tomei uma bebida com Hyoshi e ele me deu o seu voto.

Um profundo sentimento de prazer cortou seu nevoeiro. - Edward, é maravilhoso. Isso só deixa Jacob.

Ele franziu a testa. - É. Black pode causar problemas.

- Você pode falar com ele no sábado à noite.

Sua carranca se aprofundou. - Eu prefiro não ir à festa.

- Ah. Ok, eu vou sozinha.

- Esqueça isso, eu vou.

- Nós vamos nos divertir. Ele vai lhe dar outra chance para lançar ele em um ambiente descontraído. - Ela deixou sua salada na frente dela e olhou avidamente no prato de espaguete. Talvez ela pegasse em uma garfada. Afinal, ela tinha que testar o molho.

- Se Black vetar o negócio, a coisa toda está fora.

- Ele não vai.

- Como você sabe?

- Porque você é o melhor.

Ela se concentrou em sua massa. Quando ela finalmente olhou para cima, foi para ver uma expressão estranha em seu rosto. Ele parecia instável. - Como você sabe?

Bella sorriu. - Eu vi o seu trabalho. Eu costumava assistir quando éramos jovens, e você construiu coisas na garagem. Eu sempre pensei que você seria um carpinteiro, mas quando eu vi Black, no Restaurante Vesúvio, eu sabia que você encontrou a sua verdadeira vocação. O lugar era todo feito para mim, Edward. Da água corrente, as flores e bambu e a semelhança com uma velha cabana japonesa nas montanhas. Você é um arquiteto genial.

Ele olhou positivamente impressionado com seu comentário. Será que ele não sabe que ela sempre admirou seu talento, mesmo quando eles impiedosamente esmiuçaram um ao outro? Mesmo após os longos anos de distância? - Por que você parece tão surpreso?

Ele parecia se livrar do feitiço. - Eu não sei. Eu nunca tive uma mulher interessada em minha carreira. Ninguém entende isso.

- Então, elas são estúpidas. Posso terminar esta última porção ou quer mais?

Seus lábios se contraíram quando ele entregou a taça. - Seja minha convidada. - Ela lutou contra um gemido quando o molho de tomate picante dançou na sua língua.

- Bella, o que está acontecendo com a expansão da sua livraria?

O fio de espaguete ficou preso em sua garganta e ela engasgou. Ele voou-se da cadeira e começou a bater nas costas dela, mas ela sacudiu e bebeu alguns bocados de água. O poema brilhou zombando horror passando sua visão. Ah, a teia emaranhada que nós tecemos, quando pela primeira vez o primeiro praticar para enganar ...

- Você está bem?

- Tudo bem. Só foi para um pelo lado errado. - Ela mudou de assunto. - Temos que passar nos meus pais o dia de Ação de Graças.

- Não, eu odeio feriados. Você não respondeu minha pergunta. Você tem o dinheiro e eu tinha a impressão que você precisava começar a expansão do café. Eu tenho algumas ideias que eu gostaria de passar com você.

Seu coração batia tão rápido quando o sangue rugia em sua cabeça. Isso era ruim. Muito, muito ruim. - Umm, Edward, eu não espero que você me ajude com o café. Você tem bastante no seu preocupação com o projeto da orla marítima e do conselho perseguindo seu passo. Além disso, eu já meio que contratei alguém.

- Quem?

Merda.

Ela acenou com a mão no ar, em um gesto de desprezo. - Esqueci o seu nome. Um cliente recomendou ele. Ele é, hum, está trabalhando na elaboração do projeto e vamos começar em breve. Eu posso esperar até a primavera.

Ele franziu a testa. - Não há razão para esperar. Eu não confio nesse cara. Dê-me o seu número e eu vou falar com ele.

- Não.

- Por que não?

- Porque eu não quero você envolvido. - As palavras pareciam socá-lo como um gancho surpresa de direita. Ele estremeceu, em seguida, se recuperou rapidamente. A miséria de suas mentiras inflamou, mas lembrou-se para manter o contrato, mesmo sem saber de alguma forma estranha ela machucava-o. Seu rosto refletia desinteresse.

- Tudo bem. Se é o que você prefere.

Sua voz suavizou. - Eu apenas gostaria de manter as empresas fora do nosso relacionamento. Você ficar envolvido no meu projeto de café não é uma boa ideia. Você não concorda?

- Claro. O que você quiser.

O silêncio batia em torno deles e beirava o constrangimento. Ela limpou a garganta. -Voltamos para Ação de Graças. Você tem que ir, não há escolha.

- Diga-lhes que eu tenho que trabalhar.

- Você irá. É importante para a minha família. Eles suspeitarão que algo está acontecendo, se não comparecer...

- Eu odeio Ação de Graças.

- Eu ouvi da primeira vez, mas eu ainda não me importo.

- Férias em família não estavam no contrato.

- Às vezes não podemos seguir o contrato ao pé da letra.

Sua cabeça levantou de seu prato como se ela de repente tivesse toda a sua atenção.

- Você provavelmente está certa. Temos que permitir alguma flexibilidade e talvez alguns erros ao longo do caminho.

Ela assentiu e comeu o último bocado. - Exatamente. Então, você vai?

- Claro.

Sua reviravolta total a fez parar, mas ela ignorou. Sua tigela vazia zombou dela. Porra, o que ela fez?

- Engraçado que você mencionou o contrato. - disse ele. - Um pequeno problema apareceu mas está resolvido agora.

Talvez ela devesse fazer algum trabalho extra na esteira. E levantar alguns pesos. Talvez até mesmo voltar para a aula de yoga.

- Eu não ia dizer nada, mas eu quero ser honesto. Você provavelmente não vai ter o mesmo cuidado.

Ela ia chamar Alice amanhã para ir ao kickboxing. A aula queima mais calorias e era boa para a auto-defesa.

- Tania me beijou.

Sua cabeça disparou. - O que você disse?

Ele deu de ombros. - Ela ligou e queria conversar. Ela disse que está se mudando para a Califórnia. Eu não me importei, então eu acho que foi como um adeus a sua ideia de me beijar. Fim da história.

Seus olhos se estreitaram. Sua atitude aparentemente casual mascarava uma verdade mais profunda. Ela também sabia que a maneira de obtê-lo era jogar a coisa toda. - Um beijo de despedida, hein? Bem, isso não me parece muito ameaçador.

Ela o viu praticamente cair na cadeira com alívio. Ela fingiu estar envolvida com o restante de sua salada, para tirar a pressão. - _Língua _ou lábios?

- Lábios. Rápido, no entanto.

- Tudo bem. Então, sem língua, certo?

A cadeira rangeu com seu contorcer definitivo. O filho de uma cadela foi pego. - Não é verdade.

- Certeza?

- Talvez um pouco. Aconteceu tão rápido que eu não me lembro.

Mesmo quando eles eram crianças, ele não sabia mentir. Uma vez ele teve problemas quando Alice escapou do castigo porque ela era muito boa. O nariz de Edward praticamente cresceu e gritou a verdade ao mundo.

- Tudo bem. A principal coisa é que você me contou a verdade. Onde isso aconteceu?

- No rio.

- Depois de sua reunião?

- Sim.

- Ela chamou em meu celular.

- Eu lhe disse para não vir, mas ela disse que era importante, para que esperasse por ela. Disse que não tinha mais nada a ver com ela.

- Então ela beijou você e você empurrou para longe.

- Certo.

- Onde estavam as sua mãos?

Confusão turvavam suas características. Ele parecia pensar sobre isso como se tivesse medo de que era uma pegadinha. - O que você quer dizer?

- Suas mãos. Em torno do seu pescoço, cintura, onde?

- Ao redor do meu pescoço.

- Onde estavam as mãos?

- Antes ou depois que eu empurrei-a?

Bingo.

- Antes.

- Por volta de sua cintura.

- Tudo bem. Por isso, parece que foi um pouco antes de finalmente empurrar para longe, e sua língua estava envolvida, e seu corpo ficou colado ao seu por quanto tempo? Ele olhou para seu copo de Scotch vazio com a luxúria, mas respondeu a pergunta. - Não muito.

- Um minuto? Um segundo?

- Um par de minutos. Então eu empurrei-a para longe.

- Sim, você já disse isso.

Ela se levantou da mesa e começou a limpar os pratos. Ele hesitou como se não soubesse o que fazer, mas permaneceu sentado. Um silêncio constrangedor desceu. Bella terminou a tarefa sem falar e deixou a tensão construir. Ela quase ouviu o estalo visível quando ele quebrou o silêncio.

-Você não tem razão para ficar chateada.

Ela empilhou os pratos na máquina de lavar, girou o botão, em seguida, voltou sua atenção para a geladeira. Com movimentos metódicos, ela tomou o sorvete, calda de chocolate, chantilly e cerejas.

- Por que eu iria ficar chateada? O beijo não foi nada, você não quebraria o contrato.

- Nós apenas dissemos que às vezes o contrato não pode ser seguido ao pé da letra. O que você está fazendo?

- Fazendo a sobremesa. Então, o que você vai fazer quando Tania se mudar para longe?

Ela continuou criando o sundae perfeito e o deixou oscilar em desconforto. - Ela ficou chateada porque eu rejeitei ela.

-Por que você a afastou, Edward?

Ele parecia claramente desconfortável. - Porque nós fizemos algumas promessas. Mesmo que nós não estejamos dormindo juntos, nós concordamos que não iriamos trapacear.

- Muito lógico. Estou surpresa que foi capaz de pensar de forma tão clara após o tal beijo. Comigo, eu entendo. Mas Tania parece inspirar uma resposta mais apaixonada.

Com a boca aberta. Ela balançou o chantilly e colocou um pouco de cerejas no topo, em seguida, se afastou para admirar sua criação.

- Você acha que eu reajo mais apaixonadamente com Tania?

Ela levantou um ombro. - Era óbvio na noite que eu vi vocês dois, as folhas rasgaram juntas. Nós não temos esse problema. As únicas vezes você que me beijou foi quando você estava chateado ou aborrecido.

- Chateado? - Ele esfregou o rosto com as mãos e arrancou os dedos pelo cabelo. A risada sem humor escapou de seus lábios. - Eu não acredito nisso. Você não tem ideia de como eu estava me sentindo quando Tania me beijou.

Um pedaço de gelo perfurou seu coração, tão preciso quanto o bisturi de um cirurgião. Desta vez não houve sangramento, apenas a aceitação de um homem entorpecido, casado, e que iria sempre cobiçar uma supermodelo, e não ela. Ele sempre foi fraco o suficiente para pegar um último pedaço antes de sua maldita ética assumir. Ele foi legalmente fiel, mas mentalmente um trapaceiro.

Ela fez uma reflexão tardia e ele nunca iria desejar ela tão completamente quanto desejava sua ex. Pelo menos, não fisicamente.

A raiva tomou conta, feroz e satisfatória, quando ela encarou o sundae de chocolate perfeito. Edward adorou lógica e a razão tinha cuidadosamente pensado através de sua resposta. Ele usou a honestidade, porque ele era um homem justo. O que enfureceu ela era sua incapacidade de vê-la como uma mulher que tinha todo o direito de estar chateada quando descobrisse que seu marido beijou sua ex-amante. Ele esperava que ela estivesse calma, civilizada e educadamente perdoaria sua indiscrição, e seguiria em frente.

Dane-se ele.

Com um movimento gracioso, ela levantou a taça, pesada pingando, e jogou-a em cima de sua cabeça.

Ele soltou um grito e saltou, derrubando a cadeira, com o rosto registrando pura descrença, quando o sorvete de chocolate, xarope e creme escorriam sobre sua cabeça, deslizando pelo seu rosto, e um túnel em seus ouvidos.

- Que diabos? - Seu rugido encheu-se de confusão e irritação e uma emoção honesta que a fez se sentir imediatamente melhor. Com satisfação, ela limpou as mãos pegajosas sobre o pano de prato e deu um passo para trás. Ela até conseguiu esboçar um sorriso agradável. - Sendo o lúcido, homem razoável que você deveria ser, eu esperava que você empurrasse Tania a distância e honrasse o contrato. Em vez disso, você se agarrou com ela em público, no rio, com a sua língua em sua boca e suas mãos em seu corpo. Esta é a minha resposta lúcida, razoável a sua traição, seu filho da puta. Aprecie a sua sobremesa.

Ela se virou e subiu as escadas.

...

* * *

><p><strong>E aí meninas, o que acharam? Não deixem de comentar!<strong>

**Quanto ao próximo capítulo, o que eu posso dizer é... as coisas vão esquentar! HAHAHA**

**Bjus, até o próximo capítulo. **


	14. Capítulo VIII - parte II

**Capítulo VIII - parte II**

Uma semana depois, Edward viu sua esposa trabalhar no quarto e admitiu que tinha cometido um erro.

Grande momento.

Se ele era um homem menor, ele desejava ser levado de volta no tempo e reencenar a cena com Tania e do beijo. Ele a afastaria, e orgulhosamente diria a sua esposa sobre suas ações, e desfrutaria de um resultado diferente. Desde que ele desprezava tais fracos de coração, desejos, só havia um recurso à esquerda. Sofrer.

Bella andou entre os convidados como um pavão brilhante, vestida de escarlate em negrito em vez do preto sofisticado da multidão de elite favorecida.

Seu cabelo estava preso com cachos soltos deixados cair livre ao redor de seu pescoço e ombros. Embora o tempo se virou para o inverno e chicoteando o vale com um vento gelado, ela desprezou a mãe natureza por vestir um material, sedoso escorregadio, com um decote e tiras para segurar a coisa toda. Pelo menos o comprimento de sua saia caiu no chão e escondeu suas pernas. Mas, quando ela caminhava, um vislumbre de prata brilhava em seu tornozelo, e revelou salto altos de tiras vermelhas que não faria bem em calçadas geladas.

Ela praticamente desafiou-o a dizer alguma coisa quando ela apareceu ao pé da escada, mas desta vez ele manteve sua boca fechada, comentou educadamente quando ela olhou, e acompanhou-a a entrar no carro. O episódio todo foi acompanhado pelo silêncio frio que caiu em uma semana completa.

Agravamento rasgou através dele. Ela tinha sido a única a despejar uma taça de sorvete nele. Será que ela iria me desculpar? Não. Apenas o tratou com uma cordialidade neutra. Ela ficou fora do seu caminho, se manteve em seu quarto, e permaneceu quieta durante o jantar.

Edward não quer saber por que sua distância o fez querer agarrá-la e forçá-la a mostrar alguma emoção. Ele não quis analisar a solidão comer em suas entranhas, ou porque ele perdeu seus jogos de xadrez ou suas lutas ou apenas andando com ela à noite. Ele perdeu as chamadas irritantes no trabalho sobre Nemo ou implorando-lhe para adotar um cão de seu abrigo.

Em vez disso, ele tinha o que ele queria, em primeiro lugar. A esposa apenas no nome. Uma parceira de negócios que manteve para si mesma e conduziu sua própria vida.

Ele odiava.

A lembrança de seu último beijo passou diante de sua visão. Mas suas palavras intrigava. Será que ela não percebeu o quanto ele sofria por ela?

Ele pensou que na noite em que a polícia chegou havia provado o seu interesse. Em vez disso, ela tinha jogado fora Tania como prova de que ele nunca poderia desejá-la da mesma maneira. Deus o ajudasse, ele nunca quis Tania do jeito que ele queria sua esposa. Nunca sonhei com Tania ou doía tocá-la ou ri com ela. Nunca quis lutar ou jogar jogos estúpidos ou ter uma vida com Tania.

O que estava acontecendo com ele?

Edward esvaziou o copo e atravessou a sala.

Talvez fosse hora de descobrir.

...

- Alerta Marido.

Bella olhou para cima e viu Edward cortar para longe da multidão. Ela o ignorou e centrou a sua atenção em Jacob, e a diversão brilhava em seus olhos. Ela sacudiu o dedo para seu novo amigo. - Comporte-se.

- Não faço isso sempre, Senhora?

- Esta é a segunda vez nesta noite que você me manteve longe do meu marido.

Seus calcanhares clicando no piso de madeira polida, quando ele a levou para dar uma volta. Sua casa foi decorada em tons de terra rica e Borgonha, com toques de espelhos dourados, tapeçarias e esculturas de mármore liso para quebrar o fluxo de elegância polida que permeou os quartos. Opera reproduzido no sistema de som canalizado ao longo dos andares. Jacob tinha decorado com uma sensualidade subjacente e Bella apreciou.

- Então eu estou fazendo bem o meu trabalho, senhora. Ele faz você triste hoje à noite, eu posso dizer.

Ela fez uma pausa e olhou para ele. Pela primeira vez, ela permitiu que a emoção crua da confissão de Edward escapasse. Tinha sido difícil fingir não se importar na semana passada. - Nós tivemos uma briga.

- Você quer falar sobre isso?

- Homens são um saco.

Ele acenou com floreio. - Às vezes, sim. Às vezes, quando usamos nossos corações em nossas mangas, que são maravilhosas. Mas, principalmente, quando nós estamos com medo de nos abrir para o outro.

- Alguns homens nunca fazem.

- Sim. Alguns nunca fazem. Você deve continuar tentando.

Ela sorriu para ele. - Eu estou te dando o número da minha amiga Alice. Prometa que vai ligar para ela.

Ele deu um longo suspiro. - Se isso vai fazer você feliz, vou ligar e convidá-la para jantar.

- Ótimo! Eu simplesmente não posso deixar de notar essa sensação que eu tenho sobre vocês dois.

-Ah, você é um cupido do coração, Senhora.

Conforme a noite avançava, ela bebeu mais champanhe e falou com mais ousadia e dançou com mais parceiros, sempre com o cuidado de andar na linha entre a conduta do partido adequado e ter um bom tempo. Logo, Edward desistiu de tentar envolvê-la em uma conversa privada. Ele ficou no bar, bebendo uísque, e olhando fixamente. Seu olhar queimado nela do outro lado da sala, mesmo quando se escondeu atrás da barreira de pessoas. Quando ele reivindicou ela, sem uma palavra ou um toque. O pensamento a fez estremecer com antecipação pura. Então ela percebeu que estava realmente fantasiando sobre Edward fazer uma cena e a arrastando para seduzi-la. Como em um romance.

Claro. Sr. Lógico. Poderia muito bem ler ficção científica e esperar que os estrangeiros conquistassem o mundo. Isso seria muito mais provável.

...

Ele tinha o suficiente.

Edward estava doente e cansado de vê-la desfilar com vários homens. Claro, ela só dançou com eles. Mas ela raramente saía do lado de Black, e Edward ficou chateado.

Seu casamento era sólido para os forasteiros. E se o moinho de vento de fofocas voasse sobre Black italiano e Bella? O contrato marinho seria ainda mais rígido, porque, quando ele negociou, ele fantasiou sobre quebrar a cara de menino bonito do Sr. Leve.

Ah, sim, ele estava sendo lógico, tudo bem.

Quando Edward terminou sua última bebida e colocou o copo no bar, ele observou que o álcool havia aquecido seu sangue com uma nova determinação e despojado as barreiras de distância da verdade.

Ele queria fazer amor com sua esposa.

Ele queria ela de verdade, não apenas um pouco.

E as malditas consequências.

Ele cortou o homem racional, que gritou para ele recuar, esperar até de manhã, e terminar os próximos meses em civilidade educada.

Ele atravessou a sala e bateu no ombro.

Ela se virou. Edward deliberadamente segurou a mão dela. Surpresa brilhou em seu rosto, em seguida, suavizou.

- Você está pronto? - Ela perguntou educadamente.

- Sim. Eu acho que estou pronto para um monte de coisas.

Ela mordiscou o lábio inferior, provavelmente se perguntando se ele estava bêbado. Ele levou o assunto sob o seu controle para separar ela e Jacob mais rapidamente possível.

- Jacob, eu quero saber se você poderia chamar um táxi? Eu não quero correr riscos. Vou mandar alguém amanhã para pegar o carro.

Jacob assentiu com graciosidade. - É claro. Eu vou estar de volta em um momento. Edward manteve a mão fixa em Bella e levou-a para a saída, determinado a não deixá-la fora de sua vista. Em poucas horas, ela estaria no único lugar onde ela não poderia estar com qualquer problema. E não era qualquer lugar.

Ela estaria em sua cama.

Ela não pareceu notar que algo tinha mudado entre eles. Edward observou enquanto ela escorregou em seu casaco e disse adeus ao seu novo amigo. Ele ficou surpreso que ela não suspeitava que esta noite seria a noite de núpcias oficial. O conhecimento secreto o deixou ainda mais impaciente para sair da casa de Black, aonde ele finalmente iria seduzi-la. Ele tinha sido louco por esperar tanto. Ele deveria saber que o sexo era a maneira mais rápida de assegurar uma relação estabelecida.

O táxi chegou e se apressaram em ir para casa. Ela permaneceu em silêncio ao seu lado, olhou para fora da janela, e ignorou.

Ele pagou o motorista e seguiu para dentro. Ela pendurou o casaco no armário e subiu as escadas. - Boa noite.

Ele sabia que a raiva era a maneira mais rápida de ganhar sua atenção. - Bella?

- Sim?

- Você dormiu com ele?

Sua cabeça girava em torno de meio caminho, lembrando-o da menina de O Exorcista.

Sua boca aberta e um suspiro subiu para os lábios.

Satisfação feroz rasgou-o em sua resposta, e a conexão entre eles reacendeu e pegou fogo.

- O que você disse?

Ele tirou o próprio casaco e atirou-o sobre a parte de trás do sofá. Ele ficou na frente dela, com as mãos nos quadris, e reuniu todo o seu poder para fazê-la louca como o inferno. Porque ele sabia que através de sua raiva que ele iria encontrar a honestidade da mulher apaixonada que ela escondeu dele em sua crença ridícula de ele não queria ela.

- Você me ouviu pela primeira vez. Gostaria de saber se você teve tempo de ir para o quarto ou se Black apenas levou-a contra a parede antes da sobremesa?

Ela rasgou a respiração e apertou seus dedos em punhos apertados. - Eu não me deito com outros homens ou beijo-os em público porque eu tenho mais respeito pelo nosso casamento do que você. E o mesmo acontece com Jacob.

Sua defesa imediata de Black fez uma bola de raiva na boca do estômago como um bando de cobras venenosas. - Você me deixou na frente de meus parceiros de negócios. - Você está louco! Ele foi um perfeito cavalheiro. Além disso, você era todo Tania em um estacionamento público!

- Isso foi diferente. Eu a empurrei para fora.

- Claro, depois de empurrar a língua em sua boca. Estou cheia.

Seus olhos se estreitaram em fendas. - Ainda não.

Ela piscou e deu um passo para trás. Em seguida, olhou diretamente em seus olhos e estalou o chicote final. - Eu vou para a cama. Pode ser possível para você ver que eu não durmo com..., mas você não tem qualquer poder sobre minhas fantasias.

Seu tom gelado contradisse as palavras de zombaria pulsando no ar entre eles. Ele quebrou. Edward caminhou para ela com uma lentidão constante que a fez se afastar para cada passo a frente. Suas costas bateram contra a parede quando ele a alcançou.

Lentamente, ele estendeu as palmas das mãos contra a parede em cada lado da cabeça. Seu corpo enjaulou dela. Sua posição larga presa entre as pernas dela. Ele se inclinou e dirigiu suas palavras direto contra seus lábios. - Se você quer sexo tão ruim, tudo que você tem a fazer é pedir.

Seu corpo inteiro se enrijeceu. - Eu não estou interessada em você . - O pulso batendo freneticamente em seu pescoço contradisse suas palavras.

- Tente outra vez.

- Vai jogar seus jogos de cabeça com Tania.

- Você me quer. Por que você não finalmente admite?

Fúria cuspiu dela em ondas. - Eu não quero você. Eu só quero o seu dinheiro.

Ele percebeu qual sua estratégia tinha trabalhado antes, mas hoje à noite ele não se importava.

Ele fechou a distância mais um centímetro apertado. Seus seios pressionados contra o peito, e seus mamilos estavam rígidos, pequenos pontos esfaqueando fora do material de escarlate, implorando para ser libertado. Sua respiração veio em suspiros irregulares, seu perfume inundou seus sentidos. Ele cresceu muito, e seus olhos alargados quando o seu comprimento total pulsava contra sua perna.

- Eu estou chamando seu blefe, bebê.

Choque puro registrado em seu rosto enquanto ele removeu o braço de um lado da parede para casualmente desabotoar a camisa, a gravata escorregar, em seguida, segurou o queixo com um aperto firme.

–Prove!

Ele bateu a boca sobre a dela, não dando a ela a chance de pensar, recuar ou afastá-lo. Ele invadiu a boca, mergulhando sua língua dentro da caverna, lisa e sedosa, em seguida, fechou os lábios ao redor da carne úmida e chupou duro.

Ela agarrou seus ombros, e fez um gemido profundo na garganta.

Então, ela explodiu.

...

Bella alcançou e emaranhando de seus dedos em seu cabelo, segurando a cabeça enquanto ela o beijou de volta e atendeu a procura com a procura. Seus quadris levantou-se para empurrar contra ele, e seu gosto e cheiro a invadiu como uma droga.

Sua pele queimando com todo o desejo reprimido enterrado explodindo de seu corpo em uma inundação de calor. Ela estava faminta para o seu gosto, por suas mãos para despir suas roupas e levá-la ali contra a parede, e ela revelou em sua resposta selvagem que era tão oposto ao seu rígido controle.

Controle.

Uma campainha de alarme soou em sua cabeça e cortou através da névoa de neblina sexual. Ele tinha bebido. Se eles fossem interrompidos, ele poderia tranquilamente passar fora com uma explicação razoável por que o sexo não seria uma boa ideia. O conhecimento de que ele tinha feito isso duas vezes antes, e patinou ao longo das bordas de sua mente, até que ela arrastou sua boca da dele e puxou o cabelo de sua nuca.

Sua cabeça disparou. Ele piscou como se acordasse de um longo sono, e ela pegou a pergunta realizada em seus olhos. Bella fez-se dizer uma coisa que ela não queria dizer.

- Eu não acho que isso é uma boa ideia.

Ela prendeu a respiração e esperou ele voltar, esperou o nevoeiro limpar sua mente, esperou que ele concordasse. Ela conseguiu seu segundo choque da noite, quando ele sorriu para ela, um sorriso, perigoso, masculino, que prometeu prazeres indivisíveis e sexo cru.

- Eu não me importo.

Ele facilmente jogou-a sobre seu ombro, como se ela fosse uma boneca de porcelana, em vez de uma amazona. Com uma graça fácil, ele subiu as escadas e foi direto para seu quarto. Seus seios saltaram contra suas costas e sua barriga estava esmagada contra o osso duro de seu ombro, mas ela não poderia desenterrar palavras para informá-lo que este era um comportamento antigo de homem das cavernas, e não era aceitável.

Bella adorou cada momento.

Ele a jogou na cama e terminou seu strip tease. Jogou sua camisa desabotoada no chão. Deslizou a fivela do cinto pelas alças e baixou o zíper. Tirou suas calças em um movimento rápido. Tudo isso foi feito com ela deitada no centro da cama e olhando para ele como se ele fosse seu stripper privado.

Não, ele foi ainda melhor.

Os ombros magros musculosos e cabelo loiro dourado. Quadris e coxas rígidos e uma ereção que estava orgulhosamente escondida entre as pernas, preso por um par de cuecas pretas. Seus dedos se enroscaram em suas palmas como em sua fantasia, se juntou a ela na cama e se estabeleceu contra ela.

- Sua vez. - Sua voz áspera como uma lixa sobre as orelhas, um lado áspero, outro liso. Ele chegou por trás dela e deslizou o zíper para baixo. Seus músculos tremiam enquanto suas mãos caíram sobre as alças finas do vestido e parou. Sua respiração engatou quando segundos passaram, e o peso pesado da palma da mão pressionada contra a parte superior de seus seios. Seu coração batia tão alto que ela sabia que ele ouviu. Antecipação dobrando duro entre eles, até que ela lutou contra um grito, e então ele enganchou o dedo indicador por baixo da cinta e puxou-a para baixo. Oh, Deus.

O ar frio correu sobre sua pele, mas seu olhar queimando enquanto bebia na carne revelada. Seus mamilos se endureceram contra a seda presa brevemente, em seguida, continuou o seu caminho. Ele gentilmente manobrou seus braços para fora do vestido, em seguida, puxou o tecido ainda mais baixo, expondo a barriga e quadris. Ele parou e estudou cada centímetro de sua nudez com uma intensidade silenciosa que enervava, até que ela quis dizer algo, mas as palavras morreram em sua garganta.

Suas mãos paradas em seus quadris. Ele agarrou o delicado tecido em ambos os lados e começou a trabalhar para baixo sobre as coxas, panturrilhas, em seguida, rasgou longe de suas sandálias e jogou-o no chão.

Sua respiração se levantou e caíram juntos em um ritmo desigual, irregular. Calor líquido pulsava e bateu entre as coxas, mascarado pela calcinha vermelha que ela tinha usado sem ninguém em mente, mas ela mesma. Mas agora Edward concentrou sua atenção nessa direção, ainda sem dizer nada, estudou o ápice de suas coxas, seu polegar escovando levemente a linha da calcinha enquanto ela prendeu a respiração e esperou.

Como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo, ele começou a tocar a linha elástica como se testando sua força. Bella encolheu inteira e focou nesses cinco dedos e na lenta tortura. Ele explorou o vinco em suas coxas, em seguida, traçou uma linha invisível no centro de seu corpo. Ele observava cada reação em silêncio, como se ela fosse sua escrava do amor, e ele era um rei usando para obediência.

Ela explodiu com frustração.

- Pô, você vai sentar e olhar para mim a noite toda ou você vai fazer alguma coisa?

Ele deu uma risada baixa. Seu lábio inferior tremeu. Ele enganchou uma perna em torno dela e modou-se sobre ela em um movimento rápido. Batendo coxa com coxa. Cada músculo pressionado contra o dela. Cada polegada deliciosa de sua excitação embalou entre suas pernas. Ele trabalhou os fios de seu cabelo, soltando o penteado, os dos fios caíram em ondas sobre os ombros. Em seguida, ele baixou a boca e mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha, brincou com a ponta de sua língua contra a ponta delicada de sua orelha, em seguida, soltou uma corrente quente de ar.

Ela pulou.

Ele riu e sussurrou contra seu ouvido. - Tenho a intenção de fazer algo. Eu tenho pensado e olhado para você por tanto tempo, que eu percebi que eu entrei. Mas parece que você também tem um temperamento na cama, então eu vou movê-la junto.

- Edward!

-Não agora, Bella. Estou ocupado.

Ele cobriu a boca dela com a sua e mergulhou a língua profundamente. Ela arqueou como um arco quando um relâmpago de energia rasgou através dela. Seus dedos se agarraram a ele quando ela o beijou de volta, se afogando no gosto de uísque e calor masculino. Ele abriu as pernas torturando com promessas em suas mãos e seu pênis, até que ela ficou louca com a necessidade, até que não havia nem mais orgulho, nem lógica, apenas isso, queria tê-lo dentro dela.

Sua boca se moveu em seus seios, sugou seus mamilos, e beliscou com os dentes. Seus dedos acariciaram sua barriga e quadris, e enganchou o laço de renda, um longo dedo indicado se moveu debaixo para testar seu calor, encharcando com a umidade quando ela gritou por mais, sempre mais.

Ele deslizou para fora a calcinha e mergulhou um dedo dentro dela, então acrescentou outro, esfregando delicadamente sobre o cerne duro escondido entre cachos, apenas dar-lhe um pouco dele até ...

Ela gritou e seus quadris se contorceram quando o clímax levou rígido. Seu corpo tremia de prazer quando ele tirou sua cueca e se cobriu com um preservativo. Ele deslizou de volta em seu comprimento, todos os dez dedos entrelaçados com os dela, e apertou suas mãos unidas profundamente nos travesseiros.

Bella piscou aturdida pelas profundezas infinitas de seus olhos, de um profundo, marrom escuro, que revelou uma série de segredos e um brilho de ternura que ela nunca tinha visto antes.

Ele pressionou contra ela, buscando sua entrada. Calor líquido correu para dar suas boas-vindas e ela levantou os quadris para levá-lo. Ele apertou uma polegada, depois outra. Seu corpo apertado em torno dele e ela entrou em pânico, sabendo que ela finalmente pertencia a ele, sabendo que ele nunca iria querer ela não do jeito que ela precisava.

Ele fez uma pausa, quase como se ele sentisse suas emoções. - Muito rápido? Fale comigo.

Ela estremeceu com a necessidade pura, quando ela sentiu ele recuar um centímetro precioso. - Não, eu só, eu preciso...

- Diga-me.

Um bom brilho de lágrimas formado, suas emoções cruas e fáceis para ele ler. - Eu preciso que você me queira. Apenas a mim.

- Oh, Jesus. - Ele fechou os olhos. Bella assistiu ondulação em pura agonia passando em seu rosto. Ele parou em sua entrada e se inclinou para beijá-la. Ele ternamente encontrou sua língua com a dela, acariciando, traçando a carne inchada de seus lábios em uma ação pura. E quando ele abriu os olhos e olhou para o dela, ela prendeu a respiração, quando ele finalmente deixou entrar, deixá-la ver tudo isso, ele deu a ela o que ela achava necessário.

A verdade.

- Sempre foi você. Eu não quero mais ninguém, eu não sonho com ninguém. É só você.

Ela gritou quando ele se enterrou até o cabo dentro dela. O corpo dela se abriu e aceitou seu comprimento inchado, abraçou-o profundamente e exigiu mais. Seus dedos agarraram os dela e pressionando com mais força no travesseiro quando ele começou a se mover, lentamente no início, trazendo-a ao ritmo.

Ela subiu novamente com ele, e o caminho em espiral torceu seus músculos tensos, parou a respiração, e brincou com ela a cada polegada quando ela se mudou, aproximando cume.

Foi uma combinação de necessidades cruas, ásperas e primitivas, e ela se divertia com a honestidade de sua vida amorosa, quando o suor deslizou por sua testa e suas unhas cavaram fundo em suas costas até que ela explodiu. Prazer quebrou em ondas, e ela o ouviu gritar quando ele se juntou a ela, neste momento eles eram um só.

Ele caiu e rolou para que ela ficasse deitada em cima dele, sua bochecha contra seu peito musculoso liso, seu cabelo derramando sobre o rosto, os braços enrolados na cintura. Seus pensamentos afirmaram ela neste momento, e ela guardava a paz profunda quando ela deixou-se ir, segura em seu abraço. Ela deslizou para o sono quando ele a segurou com força.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Ai Gzuiiis, as coisas tão começando a esquentar! <strong>

**Chama o bombeiro... rsrsrsrs**

**O que acharam? Não deixem de comentar!**

**bjus, até o próximo capítulo.**


	15. Final do capítulo VIII

**Final do Capítulo VIII**

Edward avançou para fora da cama, com cuidado para não acordar sua mulher, e nú foi à seu quarto buscar algumas roupas. Ele vestiu uma camisa dos Yankees, lembrou-se do acordo, e trocou-a por uma preta lisa com um par de calças de moletom. Seus lábios se curvaram ao lembrar sua alegria quando os Yankees não estavam nos playoffs. Ele desceu as escadas e começou a fazer o café, parando para ver o sol lutar por cima das montanhas na luz da manhã.

Ele considerou seu casamento oficialmente consumado.

Edward passou a mão sobre a parte de trás do seu pescoço e tentou pensar racionalmente. Ele certamente não tinha pensado na noite passada. Não que ele tinha algum arrependimento.

Surpresa cintilou por ele. Ele queria Bella por um longo tempo, e ontem provou o porquê. Tudo foi diferente com ela. A maneira como seu corpo se ajustou ao seu, a maneira como seu prazer foi satisfeito. Ele amava o jeito que ela olhou em seus olhos e arrastou as unhas sobre suas costas e experimentou orgasmos múltiplos. Ele amava o jeito que ela gritou seu nome. Eles chegaram muitas outras vezes através das horas, a sua fome insaciável. Mas não foi apenas físico o que fez o encontro tão alucinante.

Foram outras ligações, para ela mente e alma. A maneira como ela o deixou ver sua vulnerabilidade, a maneira como ela o deixou entrar quando promessas não foram feitas, não havia palavras faladas.

Ela expulsou o inferno fora dele.

Ele derramou uma caneca da bebida fumegante e levou um momento na cozinha para reunir seus pensamentos. Eles precisavam conversar. Seu relacionamento chegou a uma encruzilhada na estrada, e depois das últimas horas em sua companhia, ele não sabia se ele poderia voltar atrás. Sua intenção original para evitar sexo tinha sido sobre como evitar a emoção.

Não era mais possível. Ele tinha sentimentos por Bella: algum desejo, alguma amizade. Junto com outros elementos, que ele não foi capaz de nomear.

No final de um ano, ele ainda pretendia ir embora. Realmente não havia outra opção. Um casamento real com crianças não estava em seu futuro. Mas por agora, eles poderiam desfrutar um do outro em vez de lutar contra a atração. Ele acreditava que Bella seria capaz de lidar com isso. Ela o conhecia, sabia que ele não era capaz de fazer um compromisso verdadeiro no futuro, mas percebeu que suas emoções mergulharam mais fundo do que um rolo casual.

Ele acenou com a cabeça para si mesmo, satisfeito com o resultado. Sim, eles explorariam esta intensa atração pelos próximos meses. Loucos se eles não agarrassem a oportunidade.

Satisfeito com sua lógica, ele pegou para sua esposa uma xícara de café e começou a subir as escadas.

...

Bella afundou seu rosto profundamente no travesseiro quando a realidade da situação a atingiu como um trem de carga.

Ela dormiu com seu marido.

Não uma única vez. Não duas vezes. Mas, pelo menos, três vezes. Muitos diriam que era um erro louco. E também descontroladamente intenso. Meu Deus, ela nunca seria capaz de manter as mãos em cima dele novamente.

Ela gemeu e forçou-se a olhar para a situação com alguma naturalidade. Difícil de fazer quando suas coxas doíam e o cheiro de sexo se agarrou a ela. Ela ainda sentia o gosto dele em sua língua, ainda sentia a pressão de seus dedos em seu corpo. Como ela poderia sair e fingir que a noite passada nunca importou?

Ela não podia. Por isso, ela precisava de um novo plano. Por que não manter as coisas como estavam?

Ela suspirou profundamente e tentou analisar suas emoções com a frieza de um cirurgião ao fazer o primeiro corte. Sim, o pacto claramente sem sexo, mas que tinha sido feito para proteger os dois de se voltar para outros parceiros. E se eles só continuassem como era? Ela poderia lidar com isso?

Eles queriam um ao outro. Ela acreditava em seu desejo por ela agora, seu corpo tinha claramente lhe dito o que sua mente negava. Ontem à noite tinha sido muito mais do que sexo, mas uma estranha co-mistura de amizade e respeito e necessidade. E ...

Ela bateu a barreira para baixo em seu pensamento assustador e seguiu em frente.

Ok, então, e se ele sugerisse que eles continuassem a dormir juntos até o ano terminar?

Eles mantinham a sua amizade e colocariam fim a horrível tensão sexual, enquanto um desfrutava do outro pelos próximos meses. Sim, seus profundos sentimentos por ele aterrorizava. Sim, ela poderia cortar o coração, quando ele se afastasse. Mas ela o conhecia, sabia que ele estava tão preso a sua educação podre, nenhuma mulher iria ganhar a sua confiança.

Ela não tinha falsas expectativas.

Bella temia assumir o risco. Ela queria ele em sua cama, queria levar o que pudesse para este curto período de tempo e pelo menos ter as memórias.

Ela estava segura, porque ela não tinha ilusões.

Seu intestino balançou em seu último pensamento, mas ela ignorou o aviso. Então a porta se abriu.

Edward hesitou, caneca de café na mão. Um leve rubor nas bochechas coradas em seu olhar intenso, e ela casualmente deslizou uma perna nua sob a barreira da lençol e rolou para o lado onde ele estava em pé.

- Hey.

- Hey. - ela repetiu. Um silêncio constrangedor bateu à sua volta na parte da manhã após o típico episódio. Bella apontou para o café. - Para mim?

- Oh, sim. - Ele se moveu em direção a ela e se sentou na beira da cama. O colchão caiu sob o seu peso, e ele entregou-lhe a caneca, observando quando ela apreciou o aroma.

Ela suspirou de prazer depois de um gosto.

- Bom?

- Perfeito. Odeio café fraco.

Seu lábio inferior tremeu. - Eu imaginei. - Ele não disse nada por um tempo enquanto bebia. Ele parecia esperar por uma abertura, mas percebeu que ele não poderia perguntar a ela se dormiu bem, uma vez que quase não tinha fechado os olhos. Seu perfume masculino aumentou para suas narinas como um companheiro em busca dela. Ele não havia tomado banho. A fina camisa preta deixou seus braços e a parte superior do tórax expostos, e as calças penduradas baixo na cintura, dando-lhe um vislumbre de pele reluzente e um estômago apertado. Um calor cru vibrou entre as coxas e ela se mexeu um pouco na cama. Porra, ela estava se tornando uma ninfomaníaca com este homem. Mais uma vez, e ela precisa de uma bengala para entrar em sua livraria, mas seu corpo não parecia se importar.

- Como você se sente? - Perguntou ele.

Ela piscou e inclinou a cabeça para cima. Uma mecha de cabelo Castanho caiu sobre a testa, e sua mandíbula ficou dura com a pergunta. Ela notou que ele mantinha sua atenção em seu rosto, em vez do lençol que escorregou e manteve caindo, revelando seus seios. Normalmente tímido, uma pontada do mal dançando por ela com a necessidade de testar seu controle. Ela se esticou na frente dele para colocar a caneca sobre a mesa lateral. O lençol apertado, então se rendeu quando ela soltou sua mão. O ar passou sobre seus seios nus e provocou seus mamilos em picos apertados. Ela fingiu não perceber e respondeu a sua pergunta.

- Tudo bem. Meus músculos estão um pouco dolorido, porém. Preciso de um banho quente.

- Sim, um banho.

- Você quer café da manhã?

- Café da manhã?

- Eu vou cozinhar alguma coisa quando eu me vestir. Você não tem que ir para o escritório, hoje, não é?

- Eu acho que não.

- Tudo bem. O que você quer?

- O que eu quero?

- É. Para o pequeno café.

Ela apoiou a cabeça dela com uma mão e estudou-o. Ele engoliu em seco e apertou sua mandíbula, como se desesperadamente tentando pegar atenção a suas palavras, em vez de seu corpo seminu.

Bella soltou uma risada e aumentou a aposta. Sua perna serpenteou para fora debaixo das cobertas e ela estendeu. Ela flexionou e mexeu os dedos no ar. Então enganchou seu joelho sobre o lençol e se inclinou em um ângulo. Edward pigarreou. - Eu não estou com fome. Tenho que ir para o trabalho.

- Você disse que não ia trabalhar.

- Certo. - Sua pele formigava praticamente sob seu olhar lascivo. Excitação bombeado por suas veias com o pensamento dele rastejando de volta para cama para fazer amor com ela de novo, mas não tendo a menor ideia de como fazê-lo. Ela reuniu suas forças e foi para a jugular. - Então, vamos falar sobre a noite passada?

Ele vacilou, depois assentiu. Quando ela permaneceu em silêncio, ele parecia forçado a responder com alguma coisa. - A noite passada foi boa.

Ela apoiou-se. O lençol caiu e ficou em volta de sua cintura. Seios nus, ela inclinou-se sobre um cotovelo e jogou o cabelo por cima do ombro e dos olhos. Ela ignorou o som estranho que ele fez e continuou a conversa. - Só boa?

- Não, não, foi ótima. - Ele fez uma pausa. - Muito boa.

O homem estava definitivamente quebrado. Ela seguiu em frente. - Eu estou contente. Eu estive pensando sobre nós e para onde vamos a partir daqui. Podemos seguir em frente e decidir se não dormimos juntos novamente. Manter as coisas menos complicadas, certo?

Sua cabeça balançava para cima e para baixo quando ele olhou para seus seios. - Certo.

- Ou podemos continuar.

- Continuar?

- Com o sexo.

- Mmmm.

- O que você acha?

- Sobre o quê?

Bella se perguntou se sua mente tinha fracassado ou se todo o sangue realmente deixou a cabeça do homem para ir para outro lugar. Uma rápida olhada confirmava suas suspeitas. Seu plano foi definitivamente trabalhado. Ela só precisava dele para admitir que queria continuar dormindo com ela e ela tinha certeza de que o resto daria certo.

- Edward?

- Sim?

- Você vai responder a pergunta?

- Qual foi a pergunta?

- Faremos sexo até o casamento acabar ou vamos voltar a ser apenas amigos?

- Bella.

- Sim?

- Eu voto para o sexo.

Um momento em que ela estava gostando dessa tortura lenta, no próximo ele a prendeu, subiu em cima de seu corpo nu, e a arrastou até encontrar sua boca.

O beijo foi uma manhã quente de boas-vindas. Seus lábios devorando os dela, sua língua deslizou para dentro para brincar e jogar, e depois beber avidamente. Ele esfregou sua boca, para trás e sua linha da mandíbula raspou sua carne macia com a barba. Sua mão puxou o lençol longe de seu corpo para que ele pudesse ver e despertar, construindo o calor com movimentos rápidos, eficientes, até que um gemido escapou e ela separou suas coxas.

Ele estendeu a mão para a mesa de cabeceira, e então parou quando ela falou

- Eu tomo pílulas. - ela murmurou. - Para regular minha menstruação.

Isso era tudo o que ele precisava. Edward puxou para baixo suas calças de moletom, pressionou as palmas das mãos no interior de suas coxas, e subiu.

Ela engasgou. Cravou as unhas em seus ombros. E segurou.

Ele a puniu por provocá-lo, trazendo-a para a beira, em seguida, recuando quando ela oscilava à beira do orgasmo. Ele baixou a cabeça e provou seus seios, lambeu os mamilos, em seguida, começou a subir novamente, só para trazê-la de volta para baixo. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás no travesseiro, estendeu a mão, e segurou seu rosto, forçando-o a olhar para ela. A barba de manhã áspera arranhou sua pele.

- Agora.

Ele segurou em um controle com mãos de ferro que ela tanto admirava e odiava. Um sorriso sexy puxou seus lábios. - Diga, por favor.

Ela soltou uma maldição enquanto se aproximava da borda novamente. Loucura a rasgou e Bella fez um voto de nunca jogar jogos de poder com seu marido novamente, pois sua retribuição era demasiadamente brutal. Ela arqueou seus quadris com a vontade feroz. - Por favor.

Ele mergulhou para a frente e ela disparou em seu clímax. Seu corpo se apertou com convulsões, e ela segurou-o com força quando ele seguiu. Ainda dentro dela, ele caiu mais e descansou a cabeça no travesseiro ao seu lado. Sua respiração entrecortada encheu o ar.

Ela fechou os olhos por um breve momento. O cheiro almiscarado de sexo e café misturado subiu para suas narinas. Uma chama pequena de medo agitou para a vida enquanto ela estava em seus braços. Depois de uma noite, o corpo dela o acolheu como sua outra metade. Bella não era mulher de mergulhar casualmente em encontros sexuais.

Ela era o tipo que se apaixonava, se apaixonava, e sonhava em felizes para sempre. Mas não houve finais de contos de fadas com Edward Cullen. Ele havia deixado claro desde o início. Ela precisava se lembrar de suas limitações a cada dia, especialmente após o sexo. Separar o físico do emocional. Mantenha seu coração guardado em uma torre tão alta e tão forte, mesmo Rapunzel nunca teria escapado. Desfrute de seus orgasmos e um pouco de amizade, então. Claro. Sem problemas.

Seu coração gritava MENTIROSA mas ela ignorou.

- Eu acho que isso sacramenta nosso casamento - disse ela.

Ele riu e jogou o braço sobre seu corpo. Ela se aconchegou mais. - Eu acho que nós fizemos uma escolha lógica. Agora temos algo mais interessante para fazer do que o xadrez ou poker.

Ela mordeu alegremente em seu ombro. - Você não vai sair de nossos torneios. Nós vamos apenas apimentar um pouco coisas.

- Tais como?

- Sempre joga strip poker?

- Você é uma mulher incrível, Bella.

- Eu sei.


	16. Capítulo IX - parte I

**Capítulo IX -parte I **

- Eu não quero ir.

- Eu ouvi da primeira vez, da segunda e da terceira. Agora fique quieto e vire a calçada lentamente. Se não o vinho vai tombar.

- Eu odeio encontros de família.

Bella orou por paciência. Edward a fez lembrar de um garoto que arrastava os pés e queria ficar em casa para brincar com seus brinquedos, em vez de ver parentes. As duas últimas semanas tinham voado, ele tinha passado calmamente, exceto por suas crescentes queixas sobre o feriado. Alice lembrou que a Ação de Graças com os Cullen era mais um pesadelo de Halloween, assim Bella teve uma compreensão do trauma do marido, mas se recusou a deixá-lo de fora.

- Nós não temos escolha. Como casal, somos esperados para o jantar. Não haverá muitas pessoas lá, de qualquer maneira.

Edward bufou. - Eu vou ficar entediado.

- Fique bêbado.

Ele franziu a testa e balançou na garagem. A pilha de bolos, tortas e vinho batiam no banco de trás, mas manteve-se estável. Ela alcançou a maçaneta da porta e esticou as pernas. A mordida dos ventos de novembro arrancou a saia e as meias grossas que ela usava.

Ela estremeceu e olhou para a pilha de carros já alinhados no gramado. - Eu sabia que estávamos atrasados.

Suas feições alteradas, tornou-se mais suave, mais íntima. Essa profundidade brilhava com as memórias desta manhã, quente, lençóis entrelaçados, gritos e longos beijos molhados. Seu corpo veio a atenção imediatamente. Seus mamilos pressionando contra seu suéter roxo, e um calor agrupou entre as coxas. Ele estendeu a mão e correu um dedo por sua bochecha, então levemente traçou seu lábio inferior. - Eu perguntei claramente se queria continuar, lembra-se?

Calor correu para suas bochechas. - Você não deveria nem ter começado em primeiro lugar. Você sabia que chegaríamos atrasados.

- Nós poderíamos ignorar a coisa toda e passar o dia de Ação de Graças na cama. - Seu estômago mergulhou em seu murmúrio. - O que você acha?

- Eu acho que você está tentando me subornar.

- Está funcionando?

- Não. Vamos. - Ela ouviu seu riso baixo atrás dela. Ele sabia que ela mentia. Ele estava sempre tentando ela. Após duas semanas de sexo estável, ela ainda não poderia ter o suficiente de seu marido, e um dia na cama com ele soava como estar no céu.

Ela carregava as tortas e ele agarrou o vinho. A porta estava aberta e eles foram imediatamente encontrando o caos familiar, com altos cumprimentos e apertos de mão, bebidas empurradas para as mãos abertas, e mil conversas diferentes sobrepostas.

- Oi, mãe.- Ela beijou Renee e apreciou o cheiro do peru gordo recheado. Uma nuvem de vapor úmida, perfumada subiu no ar e a envolveu em calor. - Delicioso e grande. Você parece bem.

- Obrigada. É incrível, pagar a hipoteca tirou a carga de estresse.

Medo disparou através dela. Ela se inclinou: - Mãe, por favor, não mencione isso, lembre-se do nosso acordo.

Renee suspirou. - Ok, querida. Eu estou tão agradecida e me sinto estranha por não dizer alguma coisa.

- Mãe!

- Tudo bem, meus lábios estão selados. - Sua mãe deu-lhe um beijo rápido e preparou a bandeja de antipasto.

Bella arrancou uma azeitona verde a partir da bandeja de aperitivos. - Eu vou levar para fora.

- Não coma todos eles no caminho. Onde está Edward?

- Conversando com o pai na sala de estar.

- Deus nos ajude.

Bella sorriu e se juntou ao marido. Ele pegou uma azeitona preta e colocou na boca. Típico, pensou. Ele gostava de azeitonas pretas, ela gostava de verde. Tantos caminhos completamente opostos. Em outros aspectos, eram perfeitamente sincronizados.

Sua sobrinha correu pelo corredor. O cabelo loiro mel caiu ao redor de seus ombros, suas pernas e pés estavam nus debaixo do vestido verde de festa, um veludo rico com uma saia cheia, que a fez parecer uma princesa de contos de fadas. Reneesme se atirou em seus braços com um salto, e Bella a pegou com facilidade. Ela a deslizou para descansar em um quadril. - Ei, doçura.

- Tia Bella, eu quero sorvete.

- Você pode tomar mais tarde.

- Tudo bem. Eu quero uma azeitona.

- Verde ou preta?

Ela fez uma cara terrível que apenas uma criança poderia fazer. - Verde é nojento.

Bella revirou os olhos para o olhar de triunfo de seu marido. Edward pegou uma azeitona preta. - A criança tem bom gosto. Aqui está. - Ele ofereceu e a observou mastigar com prazer. - Bom?

- Hmmm. Agora posso tomar sorvete?

Bella riu. - Depois do jantar, ok? Vá dizer a mamãe para terminar de vestir você. - - Ok. - Reneesme saiu correndo e deixou os adultos juntos bebendo, comendo e com rajadas frequentes de riso.

Bella observou seu marido, ele escutou seu conselho e começou a beber cedo. Ele segurou seu uísque com soda com os dedos apertados. Ele acenou com a cabeça em várias conversas, mas manteve um ar avaliador a distância, que fez seu coração doer.

Então seu olhar quebrou e levantou para encontrar o seu.

Fogo.

O ar carregado em torno deles. Ele levantou a sobrancelha e apontou para um dos quartos.

Ela balançou a cabeça e riu. Em seguida, virou-lhe as costas para ir encontrar seus primos. ...

Edward viu sua esposa desfrutar da proximidade de sua família. Lembrou-se de seus próprios feriados em casa. Sua mãe bebia enquanto seu pai saía com suas clientes atraentes do sexo feminino. Lembrou-se de ser capaz de se esgueirar pelas garrafas de bebidas alcoólicas e cigarros, porque ninguém se importava.

Lembrou-se do peru gordo, preparado pela empregada, e os presentes de Natal que seus pais nunca ficaram em volta para vê-lo abrir.

Os Swans eram diferente. Genuíno, batendo por baixo de todo o caos habitual. Mesmo Charlie parecia se encaixar novamente, e ele deve ter penado muitos anos para Renee finalmente perdoá-lo. A família de Bella pode ter sido quebrada, mas depois da tempestade agora eles pareciam ainda mais forte.

Edward se esforçou para fazer o papel do marido recém-casado e não ser sugado para o negócio. O brilho minúsculo de pertencimento cresceu forte, mas ele apagou com um golpe decisivo. Esta não era a sua família e ele só esta tolerando porque ele se casou com Bella. Ele precisava se lembrar. Uma dor surda pressionava contra o peito dele, mas ele ignorou. Claro, eles pareciam aceitá-lo, mas apenas porque acreditavam que seu casamento era real. Como todas as coisas, a aceitação iria acabar também.

Ele poderia muito bem se acostumar com a ideia inicial.

Charlie bateu-lhe nas costas e chamou seu irmão. - Bille, você ouviu o que Edward está fazendo lá na região baixa em frente ao mar?

Tio Bille balançou a cabeça.

- Ele tem uma das poucas empresas que se empenha para uma tentativa de renovar completamente todos os edifícios. Estamos falando de um grande momento aqui. – Charlie comentou, inchado de orgulho.

- Agora eu tenho um médico e um arquiteto para me gabar. Nada mal, hein?

Tio Bille concordou e eles jogaram um monte de perguntas para Edward sobre sua carreira. No interior, algo mudou. Ele deu suas respostas, mas a forte muralha em torno de suas emoções retumbou em advertência. Charlie falou como se ele não fosse seu genro, mas o filho real, comparando-o a Seth. Renee tomou nota de suas comidas favoritas e as fez, sorrindo com prazer quando ele quase corou sob sua atenção. Tio Eddie convidou ele a ir até sua casa para ver o seu televisor de tela plana e ver os Giants, parecendo realmente satisfeito por ganhar outra figura masculina na família.

Precisando de uma pausa para ficar com a cabeça clara, ele desculpou-se e caminhou pelo corredor para encontrar um banheiro vazio. Em seu caminho, ele vislumbrou um grupo de mulheres rindo embaladas no pequeno quarto. Bella segurou um bebê em seus braços, seu primo, ele presumiu, e balançou a criança com uma graça naturalmente feminina. As mulheres falavam em sussurros e ele pegou um comentário de ótimo sexo - quando ele parou na porta.

Todas pararam e olharam para ele em silêncio.

Edward mudou em seu outro pé, de repente desconfortável com os olhares gritantes das primas de Bella. - Oi. Hum, só estou esperando para ir ao banheiro, está ocupado.

Elas concordaram, mas mantiveram a conversa. Finalmente, Bella falou. - Use o do quarto querido, na parte de trás. E feche a porta, atrás de você.

- Claro. - Ele fechou a porta, então todo o grupo partiu em histeria. Edward balançou a cabeça e se dirigiu para trás.

Ele foi parado em pleno voo por nada menos que alguém com três anos de idade.

- Oi.

- Oi - disse ele em volta. Seus olhos arregalados eram graves, e ele engoliu em seco, perguntando se ele tinha que conversar com ela ou se seria aceitável para apenas um passo em volta e seguir em frente. - Uh, eu estou procurando o banheiro.

- Eu tenho que ir ao banheiro, também -, anunciou ela.

- Ah. Ok, por que você não pede à sua mãe?

- Ela não está aqui. Tenho que ir. Vamos.

Ela estendeu a mão pequena e ele entrou em pânico. Não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno de que ele ia levar uma criança para o penico. Ele não sabia o que fazer. E se houvesse um problema? Ele recuou alguns passos e balançou a cabeça. - Uh, não, Reneesme, por que você não pede para tia Bella levá-la?

Seu rosto franziu um pouco. - Tenho que ir agora. Ruim.

- Espere aqui.

Ele virou-se e bateu na porta onde as mulheres estavam. Mais uma vez, o silêncio caiu na barreira de madeira. - Quem é?

- Edward. Uh, Bella, sua sobrinha precisa de você para pegar seu penico.

Uma pausa. - Estou ocupada agora, querido. Basta ir com ela, ok? Só vai levar um minuto. - Ele ouviu um murmúrio baixo, então uma gargalhada. Edward recuou, com medo de admitir que não poderia lidar com isso na frente de um monte de mulheres que julgou cada movimento seu. Ele se virou para a menina.

- Uh, você pode esperar mais um minuto? Talvez a vovó a leve?

Reneesme sacudiu seus cachos loiros e saltou para cima e para baixo. - Tenho que ir agora, por favor, por favor.

- Um minuto. - Ele correu para o corredor e na cozinha onde Renee estava imersa em recheio de peru. - Renee?

- Sim, Edward?

- Uh, Reneesme precisa ir ao banheiro, pode levá-la?

Ela enxugou a testa com o cotovelo e retomou regando. - Não é possível, agora, por que não a leva? Só vai levar um minuto.

Edward se perguntou o que aconteceria se ela chorasse. O horror da situação bateu-lhe com força total, e ele percebeu que não tinha escolha ou Reneesme iria fazer xixi nas calças e dizer sobre ele e então ele estaria em apuros.

Ele correu de volta e a encontrou pulando em um pé só. - Ok, vamos lá. Prendê-lo, prendê-lo, mantê-lo. - Ele cantou na mesma linha mais e mais quando fechou a porta e abriu a tampa. Ela levantou o vestido e esperou, então ele assumiu que ela precisava de ajuda com suas roupas íntimas. Ele fechou seus olhos e puxou para baixo, em seguida, levantou-a para o vaso. Ele ouviu um suspiro de alívio e um gotejamento lento e constante que lhe disse que até agora tudo estava ok. Sua confiança voltou. Ele pode lidar com uma criança. Nada a temer.

- Eu quero sorvete.

Oh, merda.

Edward recitou as mesmas palavras que Bella tinha usado e que funcionou tão bem. - Você pode ter sorvete depois do jantar.

- Não, agora.

Ele respirou fundo e tentou engolir novamente. - Você pode definitivamente ter sorvete. Mas espere um pouco mais, ok?

Seu lábio inferior tremeu. - Eu quero sorvete agora. Eu esperei, e esperei, e eu prometo que vou comer todo o meu jantar se você me der algum agora. Por favor?

Sua boca aberta em seus sinceros apelos. O que ele deveria fazer? Edward lembrou-se que ele era um empresário de sucesso. Quão difícil pode ser uma menina?

Ele manteve a voz firme. - Primeiro coma o seu jantar, então você pode ter sorvete. Você tem que ouvir a sua mãe e sua tia.

O lábio inferior tremeu ainda mais. Lágrimas encheram os olhos de porcelana azul. -Mas nunca Mamãe, tia Bella e vovó me escutam. Eu prometo, prometo, prometo comer de tudo do meu prato, mas eu quero um pouco agora. Você pode pegar no congelador e eu vou comer aqui e eu nunca vou contar. E você vai ser meu melhor amigo para sempre e sempre! Por favor!

Ele se contorceu em puro terror, preso a suas armas. - Eu não posso.

Reneesme começou a chorar.

A princípio, ele pensou que poderia fazê-lo. Um par de lágrimas, ele a acalmaria e a levaria de volta para sua mãe, e ainda seria o adulto em todo isso. Mas ela abriu a boca e gemia enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, bochechas rosadas. Seus lábios tremiam e ela parecia tão miserável, Edward não podia aguentar mais. Implorou para que ela parasse e ela continuou, ele fez a única coisa que restava.

- Ok, eu vou te dar o sorvete.

Ela chorou lindamente. Lágrimas se agarraram os seus cílios longos e passaram por suas bochechas. - Vou esperar aqui.

Ele a deixou no penico e caminhou de volta no corredor. Ele imaginou que se encontraria com um pai ou avô ou tia ao longo do caminho para parar ele, mas ele só entrou na cozinha cheio de caos, abriu o congelador, e encontrou um picolé. Ainda assim, ele fez uma pausa, aguardando ser descoberto.

Nada.

Então, ele abriu o picolé, pegou um guardanapo, e caminhou de volta para o banheiro.

Reneesme ainda estava no banheiro.

Ele estendeu o sorvete e ela estendeu a mão para fora e seu rosto quebrou em um dos mais doces sorrisos que já tinha visto em sua vida. Seu coração derreteu rápido, e ela olhou em seus olhos e lhe prometeu o mundo. - Obrigado. Você vai ser meu melhor amigo!

Orgulho transmitido por ele, como ela gostava de seu sorvete. As crianças estavam sempre com fome de qualquer maneira, por isso ele achou que ela comeria seu jantar, mas decidiu que era melhor lhe dizer que essa coisa toda era para ser mantida em segredo.

- Uh, Reneesme?

- O que?

- Não se esqueça que o sorvete é um segredo, lembra? Apenas entre você e eu.

Ela assentiu sério. - Leah e eu temos muitos segredos juntos. Mas nós não podemos contar a ninguém.

Ele assentiu com satisfação. - Exatamente. Segredos não se fala a ninguém.

Alguém bateu na porta. - Edward, você está aí?

- Vá embora, Bella, estamos bem. Só um minuto.

- Tia Bella, adivinha? – Reneesme gritou. - Eu tenho sorvete!

Edward fechou os olhos. Deixe isso para uma mulher, para quebrar seu coração. A porta se abriu. Edward imaginou a cena diante de seus olhos. Reneesme no penico, chupando um sorvete, enquanto ele estava agachado no banquinho de vime na frente dela, segurando um maço de papel higiênico na mão.

- Ah, merda.

- Merda. Merda, merda - Reneesme repetiu alegremente. - Veja meu sorvete, tia Bella? Eu ganhei isso dele! Meu novo melhor amigo.

Edward esperou pela explosão. O riso. Qualquer coisa, mas o silêncio morto da porta do banheiro. Quando ele finalmente conseguiu coragem suficiente a olhar para cima, Bella olhou com puro espanto, choque, e uma emoção que ele não entendeu. Quase ternura. Ela limpou a garganta e começou a falar. - Você realmente tem isso desta vez, Reneesme. Dá uma última mordida e o dê para mim.

- Ok.

Edward se perguntou por que ela não discutiu com Bella, então imaginou que ele deveria ser grato. Sua esposa habilmente enrolou o sorvete que sobrou no guardanapo e jogou no lixo do banheiro. Ela cutucou Edward de lado, pegou Reneesme e a limpou. Bella puxou a calcinha Reneesme, ajeitou seu vestido, lavando ambas as mãos, e fez uma limpeza rápida na sua boca para remover qualquer prova.

Então Bella saiu do banheiro com uma criança de três anos de idade muito feliz e um adulto confuso. Ela se agachou e falou diretamente na orelha de Reneesme. A menina balançou a cabeça, em seguida, saiu para se juntar aos convidados.

- O que você disse a ela? - Perguntou.

Ela sorriu com presunção experiente. - Eu disse a ela se ela falar uma palavra sobre qualquer sorvete, ela nunca mais terá de nós. Confie em mim, a garota fala a nossa língua.

- Você não é louca?

Ela se virou para ele. - Você está brincando? Você não tem ideia de quantas eu escapei desse anjinho. Ela chorou, não foi?

Sua boca se abriu. - Sim, como você sabia?

- Acontece comigo o tempo todo. Você não tem chance. Ah, mais uma coisa.

- O que?

- Estou incrivelmente ligada agora e vou mostrar exatamente o quanto, quando chegar em casa.

Espanto o atravessou. - Você está brincando comigo.

Ela deu a ele um sorriso de boca aberta, alisando seus dedos, deu-lhe um beijo de língua. Em seguida, afastou-se com um sorriso malicioso. - Não. Mas estarei pronta para jogar com você mais tarde.

Então ela escorregou para fora do banheiro deixando-o duro e com um olhar confuso em seu rosto.

Mulheres. ...

Duas semanas mais tarde, Edward se perguntou se todo o poder era perdido uma vez que um homem fez sexo com uma mulher.

Em sua última reunião com Black esse garantiu-lhe que sua decisão definitiva seria dada no primeiro dia do ano. Ele se contorceu o tempo todo em que falou com o maldito homem, que imediatamente perguntou como Bella estava. Os investidores tinham escolhido Edward e a Star Prises, uma grande empresa alojada em Manhattan. Ele tinha uma grande conferência para revelar o seu modelo final e design antes do Natal.

Agradeceu a Deus, Drysell o apoiou, porque eles se aproximaram da batalha final. Infelizmente, Edward não tinha ideia de qual caminho Jacob balançou e isso o fez nervoso como o inferno.

Ele desejava voltar para casa e saborear uma ceia quente, calorosa, assistir ao jogo dos Giants, e rastejar na cama com sua esposa. Com total intenção de não dormir. Quando ele abriu a porta, pisou fora da neve persistente de seus sapatos, e entrou, ele queria saber quão rápido ele podia comer, obter a pontuação e, em seguida, passar para a parte mais importante, quando pisou em uma pilha de cocô de cachorro.

Ele rugiu de indignação e levantou seu sapato. Couro costurado à mão italiano agora com mancha marrom mais escuro do que o pretendido. Sua madeira bonita do pisos manchada. O fedor de resíduos, em vez de cozinhar. Ele iria matá-la.

- Bella!

Ela correu da cozinha, corada de culpa ou vergonha, então parou. A longa sombra magra se escondia atrás dela. Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram quando ele pegou o cão sarnento que tinha assombrado seus sonhos. E decidiu, com sexo ou sem sexo, esta mulher não estava mais com no controle.

- Ele vai. Agora.

- Mas...

- Eu quero dizer, Bella. Pelo amor de Deus, eu quero o cão fora da minha casa. Olha o que ele fez.

Ela desapareceu, em seguida, começou a limpar a bagunça com um saco de lixo e um maço de toalhas de papel. Ele cuidadosamente deslizou seu sapato e contornou a pilha enquanto ele a olhava mergulhar na tarefa e sua explicação com igual fervor.

- Basta ouvir por um segundo. Sei que não podemos mantê-lo, eu não vou nem tentar convencê-lo, mas o abrigo ligou e me disse que seu tempo acabou e ele será colocado para dormir hoje. Eu não sei por que ninguém quer ele, ele é um adorável cão e se nós o mantivermos por um dia ou dois, eu prometo que vou encontrar um lar.

A sombra pairou pela cozinha, olhos amarelos refletindo nenhuma emoção, enquanto o canino aguardava o veredicto. Edward fez um grunhido de desgosto.

- Ninguém quer ele porque ele é o cão mais feio que eu já vi. Ele pode ser perigoso.

Ela engasgou. - Ele é muito doce, não sabe nem rosnar. O abrigo me disse que o encontrou em uma estrada deserta, com uma perna quebrada. Ele provavelmente foi jogado de um carro em movimento.

Merda.

- Eu sei que ele está confuso, mas eu acho que ele é inteligente e ninguém nunca o treinou. Eu vou mantê-lo no quarto dos fundos e limpar e eu prometo que vai ser só por alguns dias. Por favor, Edward? Apenas me dê um par de dias.

Irritado com o seu fundamento e sua reação, ele tirou o outro sapato e caminhou para o vira-lata. Como se em desafio, ele estava diante dele e esperou por qualquer sinal de violência ou de reprodução, precisava de uma desculpa para jogá-lo fora.

Em vez disso, ele não fez nada. Não abanou a cauda, sem deixar cair da cabeça, não rosnou. Apenas ... nada ... só o olhava um par de olhos amarelos vagos.

Um arrepio correu por sua espinha e ele virou-se do cão, determinado a não ser afetado. - Apenas alguns dias. Não mais que isso.

Ela parecia tão aliviada e agradecida, ele começou a se perguntar se ele realmente tinha algum poder. Então decidiu pressionar sua vantagem. - Você cozinhou o jantar?

- Quase pronto. Filés de salmão com legumes frescos e arroz pilaf. O vinho é arrepiante. A salada está pronta. Você vai ter muito tempo para ver o jogo dos Giants.

Ele levantou a cabeça, impressionado com seu conhecimento completo do que ele gostava quando voltava para casa. Ele fez o teste e deu um passo adiante.

- Acho que vou tomar um banho antes do jantar.

- Vou trazer um copo de vinho para você então. Você pode comer em frente da televisão.

- Talvez eu faça isso.

Ela correu para tirar o paletó e colocá-lo para cima. Edward decidiu que alguns dias com um cão valeria a pena a sua gratidão. Com esse pensamento agradável, ele entrou em seu quarto e tirou suas roupas.

...

Bella escoltou o novo cão temporário para o quarto dos fundos, que tinha sido coberto com velho lençol que ela tinha encontrado em seu apartamento.

Ela colocou comida e água e deu um beijo em sua cabeça. Seu coração deixou cair um pouco quando ela notou que ele nunca abanou o rabo. Não uma vez. Algo sobre este cão de caça mexeu com ela, mas ela estava contente apenas por ter ganho algum tempo extra para encontrar-lhe um lar amoroso.

Agora era a hora de servir seu marido.

Ela derramou um copo de vinho e fez seu caminho para cima. O som do chuveiro ecoou do corredor, e sua barriga puxou com antecipação deliciosa. Já, uma umidade quente infiltrou entre as coxas quando ela pensou em fazer amor com Edward. Seus mamilos se endureceram quando ela abriu a porta do banheiro para uma nuvem de vapor e colocou o copo sobre a pia. Em seguida, começou a tirar a roupa.

- O vinho está na pia, querido.

Sua voz saiu abafada. - Obrigado.

Ela deslizou a cortina para o lado, entrou no box de mármore, e sorriu. - Disponha.

O homem olhou como se tivesse sido atingido na cabeça com uma marreta. Ela aproveitou a oportunidade para deslizar seus braços em volta de seu pescoço. Macio, músculos molhados pressionando contra suas curvas, e um mapa de cumes duros e cabelo áspero a fez enlouquecida. Ela não conseguia o suficiente de seu corpo.

Ela percebeu que eles nunca haviam tomado banho juntos antes, nunca tinha chegado a esse nível de intimidade, mas essa pareceu ser a ocasião perfeita.

E literalmente. Dentro de dois segundos, sua ereção cresceu e pulsou nela, e ele gemeu profundamente em sua garganta e chegou para ela, sua boca veio para baixo na dela, o gosto, reivindicação e prazer.

Sua língua mergulhou com fome e ela cravou as unhas em sua pele molhada e deslizou com o sabão no corpo. O chuveiro derramando água sobre eles como uma cachoeira, e seu cabelo pingava em torno de seu rosto enquanto ela freneticamente moveu as mãos sobre o corpo dele. Ela o beijou de volta duro, sua língua rodando em torno dele, e então ela se afastou e se ajoelhou na frente dele.

- Bella.

- Cale a boca. - Ela abriu a boca e levou-o profundamente. A água batia em sua cabeça e costas, e ela rodou sua língua ao redor das linhas sulcadas de seu pênis, amando o seu gosto e sua textura e as maldições baixas que rasgou de seus lábios, quando ele revelou o seu prazer.

Ele a arrastou de volta com movimentos frenéticos, mudou-se para uma ampla postura de pernas e puxou-a em direção ao seu peito. Ele fez uma pausa enquanto olhava profundamente em seus olhos. Então trouxe com força o seu comprimento latejante. Ela engasgou. Ele pulsava dentro e seus músculos se apertaram em boas-vindas. Desejo feroz esfaqueando por ela quando ele apertou seus quadris e se mudou de cima a baixo. Ela gritou e mordeu seu ombro, quando os movimentos cresceram mais ferozes, ela jogou a cabeça para trás, sacudiu os cabelo molhado e gritou quando o orgasmo apertou em torno dela.

Ele a seguiu até que ela caiu contra ele, seus joelhos e as pernas trêmulas, e apoiou-se contra seu peito, pressionando beijos sobre ele quando ela praticamente ronronou com satisfação. Ele segurou-a por um longo tempo, sob a picada de vapor da água, e quando ela finalmente levantou a cabeça, alisou o cabelo para trás.

- O cão pode ficar por uma semana.

Ela riu e passou os dedos sobre as linhas de seu rosto, amando o jeito que ele estava quando ele relaxava e brincava com ela, adorando cada teimosia que fazia parte deste homem que era seu sócio, marido e muito mais.

- Eu não fiz isso pelo o cão. Isto foi puramente por razões egoístas.

- Meu tipo de mulher.

- Eu trouxe o seu vinho. O jantar está pronto.

Ele não disse nada, apenas ficou olhando para ela. Inacreditavelmente, o seu batimento cardíaco acelerou e atingiu os mamilos. Quase envergonhada, ela virou para ir embora, mas ele a parou, e seu sorriso cresceu lascivo quando ele deslizou uma mão para baixo a sua frente e gentilmente pressionou um dedo nela.

Sua respiração ficou presa quando ela acelerou, quando ele persuadiu o minúsculo broto palpitante para flor, ela agarrou seus ombros e balançou a cabeça em negação ao poder que tinha sobre ela.

- Eu não posso ter...

- Sim, você pode. Mais uma vez, Bella.

Ele mergulhou seu dedo profundamente, mexeu-se para trás e para frente contra os lábios inchados, e seus quadris arqueados para cima, para levá-la. Ele cresceu muito e abriu as pernas e avançou novamente. Ela montou-o com um abandono selvagem que ela nunca havia mostrado a um outro amante e depois, quando seu corpo estremeceu com réplicas, ele a segurou, em seguida, desligou a água e gentilmente enxugou. Suas ministrações foram suaves, seus olhos encapuzados quando ele parecia reter certas emoções dela. Ela permitiu-lhe seus segredos, e deu o que deu com uma ganância que chocou com o sua intensidade. Mas ele nunca tinha que saber. Ele nunca vislumbrou o quão profundamente ela sentia por ele, ou descobriria o segredo que ela sempre suspeitou e, finalmente, admitiu para si mesma.

Ela o amava. Completamente. Cada parte dele, bom e mau, seu amigo e amante, parceiro e rival. Ela queria passar o resto de sua vida com ele, dando-lhe tudo, mesmo sabendo que ele não queria ela. Ela mandou esse conhecimento para dentro em um lugar secreto. Em seguida, percebeu que ela tinha tomado o que ele deu, mesmo que nunca fosse o suficiente.

Ela beijou-o uma vez, sorriu, e continuou a tristeza do rosto. - Pronto para o jantar?

Perplexidade cintilou em seu rosto, quase como se ele soubesse que ela mantinha alguma coisa importante com ele, mas depois ele sorriu de volta. - Sim.

Ele pegou sua mão e levou-a para fora.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Primeiramente, mais uma vez gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando a fic, e aos que favoritaram meu muito Obrigada!<strong>

**Agora, que tal comentar, e me deixar saber se estão ou não gostando da fic. Se tiver pelo menos cinco Reviews, postarei um novo capítulo ainda hoje!**

**Bjus, até o próximo capítulo.**


	17. Capítulo IX - final

**Final Capítulo IX**

- Vá embora.

O cão apenas olhou para ele sem expressão. Edward olhou pela janela a neve caindo e olhou para o relógio. A BookCrazy já devia ter fechado há algumas horas e Bella ainda não estava em casa. As estradas estavam congelando, e a previsão afirmou que estavam no meio de um pré-feriado com nevasca. Todos pareciam muito felizes de que poderia ser um Natal branco. Pessoalmente, Edward não se importava, desde que limpassem as estradas e a energia permanecesse.

Ele fez uma cara quando pensou em Bella chamando-o de Avarento. Ela o deixava louco com seu amor por festas, decoração da casa, insistindo em uma árvore real, assando biscoitos de férias. Que parecia ter uma aparência melhor do que o gosto. Quando ele lhe disse a verdade, ela tinha jogado o cookie para ele. Pelo menos o cão de caça tinha limpado as migalhas.

Edward olhou para a porta novamente. O canino magro atrás da esquina e olhou para ele com aqueles olhos amarelos. A semana estava quase terminando, e o vira-lata finalmente desapareceria. Ele não gostou da forma como o cão o seguiu ao redor e observou cada movimento. Ele não agia como um cão normal, que latia, abanava o rabo e bebia água. Este lembrou-o de um fantasma. Bella o obrigou a comer, beber, e lhe ensinou a correr. O vira-lata passou por todos os movimentos, mas seus olhos permaneceram distantes, como se estivesse a espera da verdade real ser revelada. Como se a espera de ser despejado de volta naquela rodovia. Sozinho.

Edward balançou a cabeça, irritado com o arrepio que correu em sua espinha. Ele tinha tido sonhos recentemente com Carlisle, quando tinha que se livrar do cão, os sonhos o perseguiam até que ele estendeu a mão para sua esposa no meio da noite para exorcizar as imagens remanescentes. Ele encontrou-se fazendo muito isso ultimamente.

Perdendo-se em seu corpo, em seu calor e calor, até que o frio profundo que ele carregava dentro de si mesmo se suavizou forte nas bordas borradas.

O Volkswagen amarela entrou na garagem e o alívio patinou por meio dele. Ela abriu a porta da frente e pisou na neve com suas botas, rindo com uma alegria pura quando ela sacudiu os flocos brancos de seus cabelos.

- Isso não é ótimo? Nós vamos ter nevasca na próxima semana para que possamos ter um Natal branco.

- Por que você está atrasada?

- Você estava preocupado? - Ela lançou-lhe um olhar provocante e tirou o casaco.

- Não. Mas eu lhe disse na semana passada que precisava de novos pneus para o seu carro. Você já fez isso?

- Ainda não.

- Você não pode dirigir na neve com pneus ruins. Eu lhe disse para pegar a BMW e vender o seu carro.

Ela franziu o nariz. - Eu odeio a BMW, isso me deixa nervosa. Além disso, eu já dirigi com o tempo pior e com veículos piores.

- Oooh, o fogo está bom. - Ela aqueceu as mãos e espirrou. - Droga de frio, ele simplesmente não vai embora. Não temos qualquer vinho para hoje à noite? Eu acho que é maravilhoso essa neve.

Ele franziu o cenho na óbvia tentativa de ignorar seus conselhos. - Esse filme é brega. Você já esteve doente nos últimos dias. Você precisa ir ao médico

- Eu não tenho tempo. Nas férias é a temporada de mais movimento na loja.

- Eu vou levar você amanhã. Então eu vou deixá-la na livraria e levar o seu carro para a loja de pneus. Você deve se livrar dele de qualquer maneira. Basta comprar um novo.

Ela fez um barulho rude. - Tudo bem, Sr. Bolsa de dinheiro. Eu não posso comprar um carro novo agora e acontece que eu gosto do meu carro.

- Eu vou comprar.

- Não, obrigado.

Frustração beliscou em suas terminações nervosas. Ela proclamou alto que sua motivação para casar com ele era o dinheiro. Então, por que ela não seria capaz de tomar o seu dinheiro? Ele ofereceu sua experiência de graça para seu café. Um carro novo. Um maldito guarda-roupa novo, embora, para ele, ela ficaria perfeita em um saco. Todo mundo agarrou seu dinheiro, que era a melhor coisa a dar. Mas não, não, ela se recusou a tomar um centavo além do que o contrato declarou e ainda conseguiu fazer ele se sentir culpado. Ela o deixou maluco. - Você é minha mulher e eu estou autorizado a comprar-lhe um carro.

- Um carro não está no contrato.

- Nem é o sexo.

Ele esperou ela perder a paciência, mas ela apenas riu. Em seguida, espirrou novamente. - Sim, eu acho que você está certo. Mas eu vou manter o sexo e dizer não para o carro.

Ele falou firme com ela, e o cão se encolheu. - Pense nisso como um presente, então.

- Você pode me comprar flores, se quiser, mas eu não vou me livrar do meu carro. Rapaz, você está em um humor hoje.

- Eu não estou em estado de espírito ruim. - Quando ele proferiu a afirmação, ele ficou ainda mais irritado. Sua negação fez a acusação parecer mais verdadeira. - Por que você não vai me deixar fazer algo de bom para você?

Ela se sentou no chão em frente do fogo, tirou os sapatos, e olhou para ele. - Deixe-o ficar.

Ele ficou mudo. - Quem?

- O cão.

- Eu lhe dei tempo, Bella. Você prometeu que ele sairia na sexta-feira. Eu não quero um cão. - Ele esperou o ataque e preparou o lançamento, para vencer o argumento com lógica pura.

Em vez disso, ela balançou a cabeça, seus olhos tranquilos e um pouco tristes. - Tudo bem. Ele vai embora amanhã.

A culpa corroía seu intestino. Ele queria pegar o cão e levá-lo para fora esta noite. Em vez disso, ele viu sua esposa se virar e começar a chamar o vira-lata. O cão, feio amarelo avançou para até que ele parou em frente a ela. Com movimentos lentos, ela o alcançou e colocou a mão sob a mandíbula do animal, acariciando por baixo de seu pescoço enquanto ela murmurava algo. Depois de um tempo, os músculos trêmulos, relaxado das suas orelhas caíram para trás. Em poucos minutos, ela estabeleceu o cão em seu colo, acariciando seu pelo, mais suave agora que ele havia tomado banho, e ela tinha alimentado ele.

Edward assistiu a cena diante de seus olhos, uma mistura de passado e presente, uma batalha entre solidão e o risco de dor. E pela primeira vez em semanas, o cão de caça parecia se entregar para apenas um breve momento, deixou-se aquecer com o carinho de alguém que proclamou amá-lo.

E Edward viu sua cauda começar a bater.

O movimento minúsculo foi perdido por sua esposa, que aquecia-se na frente do fogo junto com o cão, almas perdidas ao lado dela. Ela não teve ganho próprio, o objetivo não precisava chegar. O amor não era um prêmio, mas algo que ela possuía dentro e compartilhava livremente. Toda noite ela o levou profundamente em seu corpo e não pediu nada de volta. A mulher que era sua esposa era uma criatura feroz e orgulhosa que quebrou e humilhou ele, e só agora no vislumbre da luz do fogo compreendeu, que ele a amava.

Ele era apaixonado por sua esposa.

O conhecimento veio como uma onda que o varreu e bateu-o para depois subir, tosse e machucando, balançando a cabeça quando ele perguntou que diabos tinha acontecido. Ele ficou ali no meio da sala, quando ela o ignorou, e viu sua vida virar fora da principal rodovia para uma estrada cheia de pedras, arbustos e buracos. Cambaleou com emoção, ele deu um passo para trás, como se recuasse partir de toda a bagunça. Filho da puta. Ele era apaixonado por sua esposa.

- Edward?

Ele abriu a boca para responder, engoliu em seco, e tentou novamente. - Sim?

- Se você não quer ver o filme, pode me dar outra sugestão. Eu pensei que iria ficar bêbada na frente do fogo e assistir a nevasca, mas você é ranzinza, estou aberta a opções.

Ela estava falando sobre filmes e ele tinha acabado de enfrentar a maior crise de sua vida. Edward fechou os olhos e lutou contra as emoções que queimou a última parede em ruínas e o deixou com o entulho. Como se o cão reconhecesse a vítima da guerra do companheiro, ele levantou a cabeça e viu.

Então Edward sabia o que tinha que fazer.

Muito novo para expressar suas emoções verbalmente, muito confuso para ver como ele ia jogar fora este novo lance, tudo girando, as emoções confusas explodiram através dele, até que ele só poderia revelá-las de uma maneira.

Ele atravessou a sala e ajoelhou-se diante dela. O cão fez um murmúrio baixo e saiu do colo e desapareceu para a cozinha. Bella olhou para Edward com uma pergunta em seus olhos quando ele colocou uma mão sobre seu rosto e a estudou. Como se a visse pela primeira vez, ele a pegou com cada característica e deixou-se cair no abismo.

- Eu quero fazer amor com você.

...

Bella ouviu o marido dizer as palavras e seu coração parou, depois bateu em um ritmo desigual. Ela não sabia o que estava diferente desta vez, mas sentiu que havia chegado a um cruzamento na estrada, e ele estava escolhendo o caminho menos percorrido.

Tinham feito amor todas as noites desde a festa de Jacob, às vezes lento, às vezes quente e frenético. Ele sussurrava palavras eróticas e elogios, dizendo que ela era linda e ele a queria.

Mas ele nunca olhou profundamente em seus olhos como se ele soubesse quem ela era. Como se as camadas exteriores tivessem sido arrancadas para revelar a polpa do fruto maduro abaixo, Bella se sentiu exposta a ele. Ela prendeu a respiração e esperou que ele se afastasse.

Em vez disso, ele segurou ambas as faces em suas palmas e falou diretamente contra seus lábios. - Você é minha mulher e eu quero fazer amor com você.

Em seguida, ele a beijou, uma fusão quente, lenta, que aqueceu o sangue, como xarope sendo derramado sobre panquecas quentes, até que seu corpo cresceu flexível e seus lábios se abriram para ele e as suas línguas acasaladas no velho ritmo que homem e mulher tinham dançado durante séculos.

Ele lentamente apertou-a de volta para o tapete e tirou suas roupas, fazendo uma pausa para saborear e tocar cada centímetro de pele que se revelou com uma reverência que excitou e humilhou e fez querer ainda mais.

Com o comando silencioso, ele abriu as pernas e ajoelhou-se, separando as dobras que escondiam seu sexo com os dedos delicados. E então ele a beijou, usando sua língua e lábios para empurrá-la em direção à borda, ignorando seus movimentos frenéticos para puxá-lo de volta até ela, gozou duro e arqueou debaixo dele. Ele pegou seus quadris e continuou a beijá-la, até que com um soluço preso na garganta ela implorou, suplicou-lhe ...

Ele subiu e fez uma pausa em sua entrada.

- Olhe para mim, Bella.

Meio grogue, ela abriu os olhos e olhou para o homem que ela amava com cada parte de seu ser, esperando por ele para reclamá-la, à espera de tomar qualquer coisa que ele podia dar.

- Sempre foi você. - Ele fez uma pausa, como se para ter certeza de que ela ouviu e compreendeu as palavras. Intensidade brilhava dentro das profundezas âmbar. Ele agarrou os dedos, como se estivesse a falar para além das palavras. - E vai ser sempre você. - Ele mergulhou e ela gritou. Sem tirar os olhos dos dela, mantendo os dedos dentro dela, ele enterrou-se ao máximo e começou a se mover. Toda vez que ele re-entrou, ele afirmou mais que seu corpo. As apostas tinham mudado e ela ia para o seu coração, quando ele continuou a dar tudo de si, empurrando-a com golpes lentos, firmes até que pairou sobre a borda do penhasco. Desta vez quando ela caiu ele seguiu, segurando suas mãos o tempo todo em que dividia a viagem. E quando eles voltaram, ele pegou-a em seus braços na frente do fogo, deu um beijo em sua testa, e se deitou com ela no silêncio delicioso que se instalou sobre eles como a neve preguiçosa à deriva para o chão. Ela percebeu que algo havia mudado entre eles, algo que ele não estava pronto para dizer ainda, e ela segurou firme a esperança, mesmo que ela se amaldiçoasse para sempre, por ter um pensamento que ele poderia pertencer a ela.

Um tempo depois, sonolento no calor delicioso de seu corpo, ele sussurrou para ela. - O cão pode ficar.

Ela despertou-se por um momento e perguntou se ela tinha ouvido corretamente. - O que?

- É o meu presente para você. O cão pode ficar.

Oprimida, ela procurava as palavras para expressar o que ele tinha dado a ela, e como ele, não encontrou. Então, ela estendeu a mão para ele novamente e trouxe sua cabeça para a dela e mostrou-lhe de outra maneira.

...

No dia seguinte, Edward olhou para sua esposa muito doente e sacudiu a cabeça. - Eu te disse.

Ela gemeu e virou para enterrar o rosto no travesseiro, em seguida, deu uma tosse seca.

- Você não deveria dizer essas palavras. Preciso de mais Nyquil.

Ele colocou o remédio na bandeja ao lado dela, incluindo sopa de galinha, água e suco.

- Claro que não, não com os antibióticos e o xarope de codeína para tosse. O médico me avisou. Não vou usar mais o spray nasal, também. Eu li um artigo sobre isso.

- Eu quero a minha mãe.

Ele riu e deu um beijo em seu cabelo emaranhado. - Você tem a televisão e o controle remoto. Uma caixa de lenços. Um romance e o telefone. Descanse um pouco e eu vou estar de volta em breve.

- Eu tenho que ir para a livraria. Alice é uma merda no serviço com cliente.

- Ela pode lidar com isso por um dia. Pense em todos os homens que ela vai encantar para comprar mais livros. Tome a sopa.

Ela resmungou alguma coisa e ele gentilmente fechou a porta atrás de si.

Edward saltou para o Volkswagen, com um ar de satisfação. Com ela presa na cama, ele finalmente teve a oportunidade de obter novos pneus e trocar o óleo. Ele pessoalmente a acompanhou até o médico, pegou a prescrição, parou na farmácia e comprou os remédios, em seguida, a colocou debaixo das cobertas.

Um pedaço dele observava a cena de cima e notou que ele agiu como um marido. Um marido de verdade, não um falso. A pior parte foi a profunda satisfação que o papel lhe deu.

Ele largou o carro, pegou todos os documentos no porta-luvas, e acomodou-se para esperar. Ele esperava que ela mantivesse o histórico da mecânica do carro na bagunça de papéis no porta luvas e começou olhar as faturas.

A carta formal do banco o deixou gelado.

Ele leu a carta e olhou a data. Mais de um mês atrás. Foi após o casamento. Depois que ela tinha o dinheiro. Que diabos aconteceu? Seu BlackBerry tocou. Distraído, ele o pegou. - Olá?

- Quanto tempo você não me atende. - Memórias de seu passado arrastou-o de volta. Com uma longa prática, seu coração frio, juntamente com o seu tom de voz. - Carlisle. O que você quer?

Seu pai riu. - É esse o tipo de saudação que estou garantido do meu próprio filho? Como tem passado?

Edward deixou cair a carta em seu colo e atravessou os movimentos. - Tudo bem. De volta do México tão cedo?

- Sim, eu me casei.

Esposa número quatro. Sua mãe saiu do esconderijo para criar problemas, que parecia ser o padrão. Alice e ele eram apenas os peões para tornar o jogo mais interessante. Náuseas arranhou seu intestino. - Parabéns. Ouça, tenho que ir, não tenho tempo para conversar.

- Eu tenho algo para discutir com você, filho. Encontre-me para almoçar.

- Desculpe, estou ocupado.

- Eu só preciso de uma hora, no máximo. Ache um tempo.

O aviso pulsava através do telefone. Edward fechou os olhos enquanto ele lutava contra o instinto. Ele o conhecia bem, apenas no caso de Carlisle ter alguma ideia torcida para ir atrás dele na Dreamscape e desafiar a vontade. Que confusão. - Tudo bem. Eu te encontro em três horas. Dinner Planet.

Ele desligou o telefone e olhou para a carta.

Por que Bella mentiu sobre seu uso para os cento e cinquenta mil dólares? Ela estava envolvido em algo que nunca tinha suspeitado? Se ela pediu um empréstimo no banco para o café e foi rejeitado, onde tinha ido seu dinheiro?

As perguntas giravam em sua mente e não fazia sentido. Por alguma razão, ela não queria que ele descobrisse a verdade. Se ela realmente queria mais dinheiro, ela teria lhe pedido para co-assinar os papéis do empréstimo e que teria uma aceitação garantida. O que diabos estava acontecendo?

Ele esperou o carro e fez uma viagem para o escritório para ganhar tempo. Sua chamada rápida para ver como ela estava, confirmou que ela estaria bem até que ele terminasse seu almoço com Carlisle. A tentação pediu-lhe para fazer algumas perguntas sérias, mas outra parte dele perguntou se ele queria saber a verdade. Ele pode estar apaixonado por ela, mas a linha de fundo ainda não havia mudado. Ele não podia lhe oferecer estabilidade e crianças. Eventualmente, se ela ficasse, ela acabaria odiando ele.

Terror lavou sobre ele com o pensamento. Carlisle esperava em uma mesa de canto. Ele estudou o homem que compartilhou seu sangue. Dinheiro e preguiça parecia concordar com ele. Seu cabelo estava destacado pelo sol mexicano, e o bronzeado que alinhou seu rosto deu-lhe uma personalidade que ele realmente não tem. Ele era um homem alto, e usava roupas de grife. Hoje ele estava vestido com uma camisa Ralph Lauren vermelha, calça preta e sapatos de couro. Seus olhos escuros demonstraram que um ligeiro brilho de álcool induzia o humor. Provavelmente um coquetel antes de enfrentar o seu filho perdido. Quando Edward deslizou para dentro da cabine, ele notou as semelhanças em seus rostos e estrutura óssea. Ele estremeceu. O que ele mais temia na vida estava sentado em frente a ele. A possibilidade de tornar-se como seu pai.

- Edward, que bom ver você. - Carlisle estendeu a mão e apertou sua mão, em seguida, passou alguns minutos a flertar com a garçonete.

Edward pediu um café. - Então, o que o traz a Nova York, Carlisle?

- Esta é a cidade natal de Sue. Viemos para uma visita. Estou pensando em ficar na cidade por um tempo. Arrumar uma casa. Talvez possamos passar um pouco mais de tempo juntos?

Edward testando a mola na caixa para todas as emoções, mas segurou firme. Felizmente, ele não sentiu nada. - Por quê?

Carlisle deu de ombros. - Pensei em sair com meu único filho. Tem sido um longo tempo, você sabe. Como estão os negócios?

- Bem. - Edward tomou um gole de café. - O que você quer falar?

- Ouvi dizer que você se casou. Parabéns. Amor, dinheiro, sexo, ou?

Edward piscou. - Como?

Meu pai deu uma gargalhada. - Por que você se casou com ela? Eu casei com sua mãe por amor e terminou em um maldito desastre. Esposa dois e três foram por sexo, e que explodiu. Mas Sue é tudo sobre o dinheiro. Dinheiro e um pouco de respeito. Eu já senti que está será permanente.

- Teoria interessante.

- Então, qual é?

Sua mandíbula se apertou. – Amor.

Carlisle piou e cortou suas panquecas. - Você está ferrado. Pelo menos você tem um bom pedaço da torta do Tio Carl. Eu ouvi tudo sobre isso.

- Nem pensei em contestar sua vontade. Já está feito.

- Você é arrogante. Você sabe, eu acho que nós somos mais parecidos do que você quer acreditar. Nós dois temos dinheiro, como, e ambos gostamos de mulheres. Não há nada de errado com isso. - Carlisle apontou o garfo para ele. - Eu não estou aqui para criar problemas, eu tenho a minha própria fortuna e não preciso de vocês. Mas Sue está me enchendo o saco, dizendo que tenho que ficar mais perto de meus filhos. Eu pensei que todos nós poderíamos almoçar juntos. Você sabe, Alice e você, e as crianças de Sue.

O ridículo da situação causou um momento de mudez. Edward pensou em todas as vezes que ele implorou para Carlisle ter uma conversa com ele, e muito menos uma refeição. E agora, porque sua nova esposa insistiu, Carlisle assumiu que ele pularia para experimentar um momento pai/filho. Uma pontada de amargura vazou através do gelo. Muito pouco.

Tarde demais. Ainda pior, Carlisle realmente não se importa.

Edward esvaziou o café. - Agradeço a oferta, Carlisle, mas vou passar. Não precisava de você antes. Não preciso de você agora.

Olhos de seu pai virou média. - Sempre pensei que você fosse melhor do que eu, hein? O menino de ouro. Ouça, em breve você vai perceber que você está destinado a cometer os mesmos erros que eu fiz. - Ele praticamente rosnou às palavras seguintes. - Quer saber a verdade? Casei com o sua mãe por amor, mas ela só queria o meu dinheiro. Uma vez suspeitei a verdade, eu estava indo para me separar, mas já era tarde demais. Ela estava grávida. E eu fiquei preso. Com você.

Edward engoliu quando o pesadelo o envolveu antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa.

- O que?

Carlisle deu uma risada desagradável. - É isso mesmo, você foi a tentativa desesperada de me manter, e funcionou. Um garoto significa apoio à criança e pensão alimentícia para a vida toda. Decidi ficar e fazer o trabalho, mas eu nunca a perdoei.

O conhecimento faz todo o sentido e as peças começavam a se encaixar no lugar. Carlisle nunca quis ele, em primeiro lugar, nem Alice. - Por que me dizer isso agora?

Seu pai sorriu friamente. - Como um aviso. Assista a esta nova mulher. Se ela se casou por dinheiro e se sente você se esvaindo, o problema virá. Marque minhas palavras. E então você será preso, assim como eu. - Ele fez uma pausa. - Porque você é como eu, Edward.

Edward olhou para o pai por um longo tempo. Um fio minúsculo de medo escapou da cabeça, quando ele reconheceu o homem que seu pai era, não recebeu nenhum respeito de sua própria família. E se Carlisle Cullen estivesse certo? E se todos esses anos em que ele estava lutando contra seus genes, e seu tempo acabou? E se ele estava destinado a ser como seu pai, se ele tomou o curto ou o longo caminho?

As últimas semanas haviam levado a acreditar em coisas que não existem. Amor. Verdade. Família. Bella já havia mentido sobre o dinheiro.

Sobre o que mais ela mentiu? Um arrepio patinou na espinha. E se ela tivesse trabalhando um plano maior, o tempo todo que ele estava caindo de amor por ela?

As dúvidas atacaram com um soco vicioso, mas ele ignorou e manteve a cabeça erguida.

- Não somos nada parecidos. Boa sorte, Carlisle.

Ele jogou algumas notas sobre a mesa e saiu, mas suas palavras zombavam dele a cada passo.

Porque, no seu coração secreto, ele se perguntou se era realmente verdade. Ele se perguntou se era mais parecido com Carlisle Cullen do que ele pensava.

* * *

><p>Olá, meninas!<p>

A fic esta entrando na reta final, teremos somente mais dois capítulos... :'(

Então, bora lá comentar?

Bjus, até o próximo capítulo.


	18. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X**

Ela estava grávida.

Bella olhou para a porta fechada, onde o obstetra / ginecologista tinha desaparecido.

Sim, ela estava se sentindo um pouco enjoada. Sim, ela não tinha menstruado no período correto, mas facilmente culpou o estresse. A loucura dos feriados com a família e o trabalho de Edward. E por que ela estava considerando a possibilidade já que usava pílula para controle de natalidade?

As palavras do médico tocou em seus ouvidos.

- Você tomou qualquer outro medicamento para o mês passado? - Perguntou ele.

- Não. Eu só tomei Tylenol quando estava com uma dor de cabeça ... mas espera, eu tomei. Eu tive pneumonia e eu tive que tomar... - Ela diminuiu quando a lembrança clareou.

O médico balançou a cabeça. - Os antibióticos. Seu principal dever era ter avisado que reduz os efeitos da pílula. Eu vejo isso acontecer muito, na verdade. Notícia feliz, espero?

Um desejo brotou de dentro e irrompeu como uma estrela de emoção. Sim. Era uma notícia feliz.

Pelo menos para ela.

Ela subiu ao volante do seu Volkswagen. Então descansou as palmas das mãos sobre sua barriga plana.

Um bebê.

Ela iria ter um bebê de Edward.

Sua mente voltou para as últimas semanas. Eles ficaram mais próximos, até chegarem no ritmo natural de marido e mulher se tornou uma segunda natureza.

Natal com sua família, ele parecia mais relaxado, quando Edward fez uma verdadeira tentativa de se divertir. Ele fez amor com ela com uma paixão que chegou profunda e pegou sua alma. Ela acreditava que as paredes desmoronaram lentamente entre eles.

Às vezes, ela o pegava olhando para ela com tal emoção crua, nua, que ela perdia o fôlego. No entanto, cada vez que ela abriu a boca para dizer a ele que o amava, seu comportamento inteiro desligava como um robô. Como se sentisse que uma vez que ela falasse as palavras, não haveria como voltar atrás.

Ela esperou o momento perfeito, mas agora seu tempo acabou. Ela o amava. Ela desejava um casamento real, além de um contrato. E ela precisava dizer a ele o que tinha feito com o dinheiro.

Tensão vibrou em sua barriga. Ele se recusou a casar com Tania porque ela queria um filho. Logicamente, Edward estava com medo de repetir os erros de seu pai. Mas Bella esperava que quando ele percebesse que o bebê era real, parte dele se abriria e, finalmente, ele se deixaria amar.

Ela voltou para casa em um estado de excitação e antecipação. Manter a verdade longe dele ainda não tinha ocorrido a ela. Ela esperava uma reação de choque e um pouco de medo. Mas seu instinto lhe disse que Edward acabaria por aceitar a ideia. Afinal, este não foi um evento planejado, que o destino tinha enviado a eles o bebê por uma boa razão.

Teimosamente, Bella acreditava que ela ia fazer o marido feliz. A notícia iria forçá-lo a finalmente se abrir para ela e assumir um risco. Ela sabia, ele a amava.

Ela parou o carro na garagem e se dirigiu para a casa. O cão velho marchou em direção à porta para cumprimentá-la, e ela passou um tempo acariciando suas orelhas e beijando seu rosto até que viu os sinais saudáveis de sua cauda batendo. Ela escondeu um sorriso. Se apenas o seu marido pudesse ser tão fácil. Um pouco de amor e paciência, e seu cachorro floresceu.

Ela caminhou até a cozinha, onde ele estava fazendo o jantar. O avental amarrado na cintura o declarou chef do ano, um Presente de Natal de sua mãe. Ela esgueirou-se por trás dele e veio na ponta dos pés, o apertando com força e esfregando o nariz contra seu pescoço.

Ele se virou e deu-lhe um beijo de verdade.

- Hey.

- Hey.

Eles sorriram um para o outro.

-O que você esta cozinhando? - ela perguntou.

- Salmão grelhado, espinafre, batatas assadas. E salada, claro.

- É claro.

- Eu tenho notícias. - disse ele.

Bella estudou seu rosto. Um brilho de triunfo iluminou seus olhos e os lábios esculpidos chutou acima de um entalhe. - Oh meu Deus. Você conseguiu o contrato.

- Eu consegui o contrato.

Ela soltou um grito e pulou em seus braços. Ele riu e girou em torno dela, em seguida, abaixou a cabeça e a beijou. O calor familiar corria por ela, e ela cravou as unhas em seus ombros e pendurou. Quando ele a beijou profunda e completamente, ele se afastou e sorriu para ela. Seu coração bombeando para cima e cheio de tanta alegria. Bella pensava que ia estourar.

- Estamos comemorando, bebê. Temos uma garrafa extra de champanhe do Ano Novo na geladeira. Vamos ficar bêbados e loucos.

Ela parou e se perguntou quando ia dar a notícia. Uma mulher normal esperaria até que o jantar fosse servido e eles se deleitasse com a notícia do negócio beira-mar. Uma mulher normal iria esperar seu tempo e aliviar o marido para a ideia. Bella admitiu que nunca tinha sido normal. A notícia de seu sucesso veio como um bom presságio para a primavera e sua própria notícia.

- Eu não posso beber mais.

Ele sorriu e voltou a temperar o salmão. - Tentando escapar do molho, hein? Não é esta dieta estúpida, não é? O vinho é bom para o sangue.

- Não, não é a dieta. Eu fui ao médico hoje e ele disse que eu não posso beber.

Ele olhou para ela e franziu a testa. - Você está bem? Você está doente de novo? Eu lhe disse para ver o meu médico, ao invés... O seu é o que? O estranho guru holístico que gosta de dar ervas e outras coisas. Eu tive que praticamente o enfrentar para ele lhe dar drogas reais quando teve pneumonia. - Ele jogou as batatas na assadeira e regando com óleo de oliva.

- Não, eu não estou doente. Há outra coisa que ele me disse.

- Ah. - Ele colocou a colher para baixo e voltou com um toque de pânico. - Baby, você está começando a me assustar. O que está acontecendo?

Sua preocupação a tocou. Ela segurou suas mãos e apertou forte. Em seguida, derramou a notícia.

- Edward, eu estou grávida.

Choque puro brilhou em seus olhos, mas Bella já estava preparada. Ela aguardou calmamente para a notícia bater nele para que pudessem conversar. Ela sabia que Edward não iria ceder às suas emoções, mas permaneceria lógico e racional. Ele cuidadosamente tirou a mão dele e deu um passo para trás em direção ao balcão.

- O que você disse?

Ela tomou uma respiração profunda. - Eu estou grávida. Nós vamos ter um bebê.

Ele parecia procurar por suas palavras. - Mas isso é impossível. Você esta tomando a pílula. - Ele fez uma pausa. - Você está não é?

- É claro. Mas essas coisas às vezes acontecem. Na verdade, o médico me falou...

- Que conveniente.

Ela piscou. Ele olhou para ela como se ela tivesse se tornado um monstro de duas cabeças. Desconforto escorria por ela. Ela se retirou dele e tomou um assento à mesa da cozinha. - Eu sei que isto é um choque. Foi para mim, também. Mas um bebê está chegando e nós temos que falar sobre isso.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio, e ela suavizou sua voz. - Eu nunca planejei isso. Eu nunca planejei fazer este casamento real. Mas eu amo você, Edward. Eu só estava esperando o momento certo para lhe dizer. E eu sinto muito ter soltado em você com uma notícia essa, mas eu não quis esperar. Por favor, diga alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa.

Ela observou seu marido se transformando. O homem que ela amou e riu começou a recuar. A distância entre eles cresceu como um ártico frio que causou um arrepio na espinha. Seu rosto foi esculpido em pedra. E, como ela esperou por suas próximas palavras, Bella, de repente teve uma premonição horrível em que tinha tomado outro rumo na estrada.

...

Edward olhou para sua esposa. - Eu não quero esse bebê.

A parede de gelo que desmoronou de repente se regenerou e bateu de volta com força total. As únicas emoções que penetrava por entre as fendas foram ressentimento e amargura. Oh, ela era boa. Ele havia caído duro para seu ato e agora ele pagaria. Ela piscou. Sacudiu a cabeça.

- Tudo bem. Você não quer o bebê. Eu entendo que você está com medo, mas talvez com algum tempo seus sentimentos mudem.

As palavras que Tania tinha falado há meses zombavam dele. Mesma promessa que seu pai ecoou em sua cabeça. Ele foi avisado que Bella usaria qualquer meio possível para prendê-lo, mas ele não tinha acreditado. Ele tinha caído inocentemente, e acabou indo para ela.

Ele a advertiu claramente desde o começo, e estupidamente acreditava que ela iria respeitá-lo o suficiente para não tentar prendê-lo.

E agora ela o amava.

Ele quase se engasgou com um riso amargo. Desde o momento em que ele havia descoberto os papéis do empréstimo e se reuniu com seu pai, lutou com a sua dúvida, precisando acreditar nela. Então, ele deixou o assunto e decidiu ir para confiar nela. Para confiar que ela lhe contaria a verdade sobre onde ela usou o dinheiro, por conta própria.

Mas agora ela revelou sua decepção, com o rosto brilhante e os olhos cheios de triunfo.

Um bebê.

Ela estava tendo um filho dele.

A raiva o rodou e abrangeu ele em uma nuvem, preta zumbido. - Qual é o problema, Bella? Os $150 mil não eram o suficiente para você? Ou você teve um pouco mais de fome ao longo do caminho?

Ele viu a dor transformar seu rosto, mas agora ele sabia o ardil e conhecia bem. Sua voz tremeu quando ela falou. - Sobre o que você está falando?

- O Jogo que você fez. Você é uma menina inteligente. O fim do contrato é iminente. Inferno, já estamos em cinco meses. Você não estava certa do que faria acontecer, então você teve um pequeno acidente e consolidou o negócio. O problema é que eu não quero o bebê. Então, você está de volta à estaca zero.

Ela se inclinou para frente e colocou os braços ao redor de seu estômago. - É isso que você acredita? - Ela tomou uma respiração irregular e seu corpo estremeceu. - Você acredita que eu fiz isso de propósito, para prendê-lo?

- Você me disse que estava tomando pílula, assim eu parei de usar preservativos? Você admitiu que queria dinheiro, desde o início, em seguida, enganou-me, fingindo ser independente. Me mantendo fora de equilíbrio. - Ele deu uma risada sem graça. -Recusar o novo carro foi inteligente. Comprei como boa ação. Mas você realmente estava segurando para o grande momento.

- Oh, meu Deus. - Ela se inclinou a cintura para frente, como se em dor física, mas ele ficou onde estava e não sentiu nada. Muito lentamente, ela saiu da cadeira. O brilho se foi. Seu rosto refletia uma dor devastadora que o fez hesitar apenas um segundo.

Depois ele endureceu o seu coração e se fez enfrentar a verdade sobre sua esposa.

Ela era uma mentirosa. Ela usaria uma criança inocente para conseguir o que queria, e a única vítima seria o bebê. Ele estremeceu com repulsa, a maneira como ela jogou o jogo, olhando para ser a vítima.

Ela agarrou a bancada e ficou olhando com horror toda a cozinha. - Eu nunca soube -disse ela com voz rouca. - Eu nunca imaginei que isso era o que você realmente pensava de mim. Eu pensei: - Ela respirou fundo e ergueu o queixo. - Eu acho que não importa o que eu pensava, não é?

Ela se virou para sair e ele atirou suas últimas palavras em suas costas. - Você cometeu um grande erro, Bella.

- Você está certo - ela sussurrou. - Eu cometi.

Em seguida, ela saiu.

A porta se fechou. Ele ficou na cozinha por um longo tempo, até que ouviu o tamborilar calmo de pés. Bear sentou ao lado dele, seus olhos amarelos, preenchido com um conhecimento silencioso de que Bella foi embora para sempre. Ele deu um gemido baixo. A casa estava em um silêncio assustador. Ambos estavam sozinho novamente, mas Edward não tinha vontade de chorar.

Ele estava feliz e o cão triste por causa de ambos.

* * *

><p>Então, meninas, vamos comentar!<p>

Bjus, nos encontramos no último capítulo!


	19. Final

**Capítulo XI - Final**

Duas semanas.

Edward olhou para fora da janela na cozinha. Bear estava a seus pés. Uma xícara de café fumegante tocou em seu cotovelo.

Ele vagou seus dias como um fantasma. O trabalho o manteve ocupado, então ele derramou toda sua energia em seus projetos, em seguida, jogou e virou na cama a noite.

Ele pensava em Bella, e seu feto.

A campanhia tocou.

Ele balançou a cabeça e fez o seu caminho até a porta. Charlie e Renee swan estavam lá fora.

Luto alcançou-o em suas figuras familiares, mas ele empurrou a emoção de volta e abriu a porta. - Charlie, Renee, o que você estão fazendo aqui?

Ele assumiu que eles vieram por uma razão, para destruir completamente a ele. Ele se preparou para as lágrimas de Renee e fundamentos para o seu feto. Ele esperava Charlie socá-lo e amaldiçoá-lo por ferir sua filha.

Edward endireitou a coluna e ficou pronto para levar tudo. Ele ficou surpreso que os esperava há muito tempo. Inferno, talvez a raiva de seus pais ajudaria.

Ele precisava sentir algo, dor, seria bem-vinda. Eventualmente, ele precisava entrar em contato com ela a respeito do resto do contrato e ver se eles poderiam permanecer por amor a imagem. Ele perguntou o que ela contou para seus pais sobre ele. - Podemos entrar? - Renee perguntou.

- É claro. - Ele os levou para a cozinha. Bear se esgueirou por trás da cortina, ainda não apresentado para pessoas desconhecidas. Edward deu em sua cabeça um tapinha, antes de pegar duas canecas. – Vocês aceitam café ou chá?

- Café, por favor. - disse Charlie. Renee sentou e ambos sabiam que Edward ocupou-se com a preparação de creme e açúcar e tentou ignorar o nó no estômago.

- Eu estou supondo que vocês estão aqui para falar sobre Bella. - ele começou. Charlie e Renee trocaram um olhar estranho. - Sim. Ela está nos evitando, Edward. Nós pensamos que algo está errado. Ela não atende nossos telefonemas. Visitamos a loja para se certificar que tudo estava bem, mas ela deu desculpas e arrastou-nos para fora.

Charlie assentiu. - Ela não fala com seu irmão ou Leah e Rosalie, também. Decidimos vir aqui e falar com ela. Diga-nos, Edward. Você dois tem problemas? Onde ela está?

A sensação estranha fez sua cabeça girar. Edward olhou para o casal mais velho à mesa da cozinha e se perguntou o que o diabos ele ia dizer. Bella não lhes tinha dito sobre o bebê. Ou a sua dissolução. Obviamente, ela não sabia como lidar com a situação.

Edward sufocou um gemido de agonia. De jeito nenhum ele ia confessar o que tinha acontecido. Eles não eram da sua família. Eles não eram de sua responsabilidade.

- Hum, eu acho que pode ser algo no BookCrazy. A noite de Poesia.

Renee apertou os dedos ao redor dele. A mistura de força e doçura o fez querer chorar.

Seus olhos se encheram de preocupação. - Sem mentiras. Você faz parte da família agora. Diga-nos a verdade.

Suas palavras balançaram dentro dele. Família. Ela ainda acreditava que ele era parte da família. Se isso fosse verdade e sua esposa não o tivesse traído. Edward inclinou a cabeça. As palavras saíram de sua boca antes que ele ganhasse o controle. - Nós terminamos.

Renee prendeu a respiração. Ele viu Charlie olhar para ele com ódio. Edward rendeu-se ao inevitável. Era hora de confessar seus pecados.

Cada um de eles. O plano desmoronou cuidadosamente diante dele, e ele percebeu que ele precisava dar o salto a si mesmo. Foi o seu tempo, a família deveria saber a verdade.

- O que aconteceu? - Renee perguntou carinhosamente.

Edward soltou e se levantou, andando para lá e para cá enquanto ele lutava para as palavras. - Bella me disse que estava grávida.- Ele fechou os olhos para a alegria imediata que surgiu em seus rostos. - Mas eu disse a ela que eu não quero.

Ele ergueu o queixo e se recusou a se virar. O gelo dos familiares em volta dele protetoramente. - Eu avisei desde o início que não poderia ser pai.

Renee olhou para ele com toda a compreensão do mundo. - Edward, por que você diz uma coisa dessa? Você será um pai maravilhoso. Vocês são amorosos, firmes, e têm muito para dar.

Ele balançou a cabeça. - Não, eu não. Você está errada. - As palavras sobre a traição de Bella pairou em seus lábios, mas ele engoliu de volta. Ele se recusou a quebrar o coração de seus pais, dizendo-lhes de seu casamento sem amor. - Há outras razões pessoais, Renee. Coisas que eu não posso discutir. Coisas que eu posso não ser capaz de perdoar.

- Você está errado, Edward. - Charlie disse suavemente. - Há sempre espaço para o perdão. Se você ama o outro. Eu traí a confiança de meus filhos. Minha esposa. Eu corri e virei as costas para todos que eu prometi acalentar. Mas eles me perdoaram, e estamos todos juntos de novo.

Renee concordou. - O casamento é uma confusão. As pessoas cometem erros. Às vezes fazemos coisas terríveis. Mas os votos que você falou englobava os tempos bons e ruins.

Edward engasgou com o nó na garganta. - Eu não tenho energia para permanecer. Eu sou como meu pai. Ele está em sua esposa número quatro, e ele só se preocupa consigo. Eu não posso machucar uma criança inocente. Não há nada pior do que não ser querido.

Ele se preparou para o desdém e o choque. Em vez disso, Renee riu e atravessou a sala para levá-lo em seus braços em um abraço apertado. - Oh, Edward, como você pode dizer isso? Não se lembra de quantas vezes peguei você se esgueirando em minha casa para roubar cookies e manter um olho em sua irmã? Você é um homem amoroso, e nada como o seu pai. Eu vejo isso toda vez que você olha para a minha filha, e seu amor por ela brilha em seus olhos.

Charlie limpou a garganta. - Você é seu próprio homem, Edward. Você faz seus próprios erros e escolhas. Não vá culpar seus genes ou se esconder atrás de desculpas. Você é melhor que isso.

Renee cobriu seu rosto com as mãos. Seus olhos refletiam amor, humor e compreensão.

- Um homem como seu pai nunca teria nos dado um presente tão generoso. O dinheiro que você e Bella nos deram nos permitiu cuidar de nossos filhos e manter a nossa casa.

Edward franziu o cenho. - Dinheiro?

Ela balançou a cabeça. - Eu sei, Bella disse que era uma condição, que nunca mencionássemos isso, mas realmente, querido, você deve saber como somos gratos.

Ele jogou junto, quando seu intestino gritou a resposta foi a última peça do quebra-cabeça de sua esposa. - Sim, claro, era o nosso prazer. E vocês usaram para ...

Renee inclinou a cabeça. - Para salvar a nossa casa, é claro. Agora Charlie e eu podemos cuidar das contas, e a manutenção. Finalmente temos uma chance. E é tudo por sua causa.

O quebra-cabeça colocou ele em uma glória vibrante. Completou. O dinheiro que ele zombou dela que não tinha ido para o seu negócio. Ela tinha mentido e salvo a casa de sua família. Essa foi a razão pela qual ela se casou com ele.

Ela tentou obter o empréstimo por conta própria para o seu café, mas foi rejeitado. E agora ele percebeu porque Bella nunca lhe tinha dito a verdade. Como poderia? Ele nunca ofereceu-lhe um lugar seguro para confessar sua verdade. Ela se recusou a deixá-lo sentir pena dela ou de sua família, ou até mesmo de pensar algo mais em sua cabeça.

Ela cuidava de sua própria família, porque como ninguém, Bella os amava. Ela era a mais fiel, obstinada, mulher apaixonada que ele conheceu na sua vida, e ele estava loucamente apaixonado por ela.

A verdade pulsava em todos os músculos do seu corpo. Ela não tinha mentido sobre o bebê. Ela não tinha tentado engravidar. De alguma forma, isso tinha acontecido, mas ele tinha sido estúpido, para ela confiar nele o suficiente para lhe dizer a verdade, e tentar explicar. Ela realmente confiava nele o suficiente para pensar que ele ficaria feliz sobre o bebê.

E ele a traiu. Escolhendo a acreditar nos comentários venenosos de Tania e de seu pai sobre a mulher que amava.

Pela primeira vez desde que compreendeu tudo, ele se perguntou se ela o perdoaria.

Ele olhou para Renee. Esta mulher tinha dado sua filha não só a força de lutar por aquilo que acreditava, mas um coração que dava amor incondicionalmente. Um coração que daria uma segunda chance.

Ele pensou em seu pai e suas muitas mulheres. Ele pensou o quanto ele havia trabalhado para evitar essa emoção, que ele não seria ferido como seus pais tinham-no machucado. A forma como a sua relação tinha machucado todos à sua volta.

O raio caiu pelo quarto e sacudiu seu núcleo.

Ele percebeu que se ele continuasse buscando o mesmo caminho, ele seria exatamente como seu pai. Edward esmagou os dedos em um punho apertado. Ao cultivar distância em suas relações para evitar a dor, ele criou um homem que era uma concha. Mas essas ações causaram dor a mulher que ele amava, mais dor de cabeça do que alguém merecia. Ele era um covarde, covarde que feria as pessoas, porque ele só se preocupava com ele.

No interior, o medo ainda se agarrava a ele com uma rigidez que ele tinha criado ao longo dos anos. Mas, pela primeira vez, ele queria tentar. Ele queria dar o que ela precisava. Ele queria ser um pai, um marido, um amigo. Ele queria protegê-la, cuidar dela e viver o resto de seus dias com ela. Talvez se ele desse tudo o que tinha, tudo o que ele era, ele seria suficiente para ela.

A parede final em torno de seu coração tremeu. Desintegrou. E quebrou.

De alguma forma, Alexandra acreditava que ele era o suficiente, porque ela o amava.

Suas mãos tremiam quando ele apertou os dedos de Renee. - Eu tenho que falar com ela.

Renee concordou. - Vá fazer isso direito.

Ele ajeitou a coluna e enfrentou seu sogro na cozinha. - Eu estraguei tudo, também. Só espero que ela me perdoe. Mas eu vou tentar.

Charlie sorriu. - Você vai, filho.

Edward olhou para o cão de caça feio que ele tinha começado a amar. - Eu acho que tenho uma ideia.

...

Alice colocou uma xícara de chá de ervas e levou o cappuccino que tinha feito para Bella nos últimos minutos. - Não tem cafeína. O chá tem antioxidantes.

Ela deu uma risada fraca. - Sim, mamãe. Mas eu não acho que um café mocha quando estou exausta vai causar algum dano.

- A cafeína prejudica o crescimento do bebê.

- Assim como o estresse e não ganhar dinheiro suficiente para pagar por um bebê.

- Hmm, devem ser os hormônios. Você está definitivamente mal-humorada.

- Alice!

A amiga dela jogou um sorriso e arrancou a tampa do chá. - Eu só gostaria de te chatear.

Certifique-se de não ter se transformado em uma dessas heroínas trágicas que você gosta de ler.

- Foda-se.

- Melhor.

Bella olhou para ela com cordialidade. Ela ia ficar bem. Depois de duas semanas longe de Edward, cada dia se tornou um julgamento de força e coragem, ela era muito teimosa para não cumprir. Ela manteve a notícia em segredo de sua família, mas planejava revelar a verdade este fim de semana. Alice iria ajudá-la. E mesmo que ela não tivesse conseguido o empréstimo para a livraria, a BookCrazy estava tendo um lucro mais estável. Ela iria sobreviver.

Bella repetiu o mantra cada hora de cada dia, ela passou longe do homem que amava, enquanto seu bebê crescia em sua barriga. Ele fez a sua escolha e ela precisava encarar a realidade.

- Conte me sobre o jantar na noite passada.

Distraída pela boa fofoca, Bella sorriu e estudou sua amiga. - E você não me disse? - Alice deu de ombros. - Nós conversamos. Tudo o que ele fez foi falar sobre você. Ele é apaixonado por você, Bella.

Bella riu. - Confie em mim. Não há faísca e nunca haverá. - Ela estalou a língua com interesse. - Você lutou, hein? Você pode finalmente ter encontrado seu par.

Alice bufou. - Isso é ridículo.

Ela apertou os lábios. - Ele pode ser o único homem que pode lidar com você, Alice.

- A gravidez tem distorcido o seu cérebro.

Por um momento, Bella teve um vislumbre de pesar cintilante dos olhos de Alice. Ela abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas os poetas alinharam e tomaram seus assentos. A música melancólica tocava pelos alto-falantes para definir o tom. Luzes eram suaves, a escuridão caiu a fora. Um zumbido de energia criativa encheu a sala quando os poetas começaram a recitar os seus pensamentos e sonhos para o microfone.

Ela segurava um caderno ao peito enquanto ela olhava de lado, e permitiu-se a afundar de volta na rede reconfortante de imagens. Ela fechou os olhos e deixou seus sentidos assumirem, nitidez, julgar, quando imagens fluíram em sua mente como óleos escoando e misturando em uma lona.

Houve uma breve pausa quando os poetas se alternaram.

Então, ela ouviu a voz.

No início, sua mente estava aberta para o tom profundo e grave do homem que lia no microfone. Quando seu coração fez a ligação, sem fôlego, um medo inominável encheu. Sua respiração engatou. Lentamente, ela se forçou a olhar para o pé do poeta no palco. Seu marido.

No começo, ela pensou que sua visão estava jogando truques sobre ela. O Edward Cullen, não subiria no palco. Em vez disso, um estranho estava diante dela. Ele estava vestido inteiramente com roupas dos Mets. Um boné azul e laranja foi virado para trás em sua cabeça, onde vários cachos loiros escaparam. Ele usava uma camisa dos Mets, jeans e sapatos. Ele estava com uma corrente laranja na mão, e ela viu o velho Bear sentado ao lado dele, com uma calma dignidade que só os cães de raça pura tinham e não vira-latas. O cão usava uma bandana dos Mets em torno de seu pescoço. Uma orelha curvada em ângulo quebrado. Sua cauda não mexia. No entanto, seus olhos não estavam assombrados, ela geralmente se comparava com seu cão quebrado. Apoiou-se na frente em suas duas patas, um cartaz de papelão exibido as palavras: volta para casa.

Ela piscou uma vez, duas vezes, e então percebeu a cena diante dela era real.

Edward mantinha um pedaço de papel de caderno rasgado entre os dedos. Ele limpou a garganta. Ela prendeu a respiração enquanto sua voz derramou no microfone e chegou a seus ouvidos.

- Eu não sou um poeta. Mas minha esposa é. Ela me ensinou a olhar para o extraordinário na simplicidade. Ela me ensinou sobre a emoção, e de verdade, e dar uma segunda chance. Você vê, eu nunca percebi que uma pessoa pode continuar dando tudo sem pensar em tomar. Bella, você mudou a minha vida, mas eu estava com muito medo de chegar para o mundo. Eu acreditava que não era bom o suficiente. Agora eu percebo a verdade.

Bella fechou os olhos em desespero enquanto lágrimas escorreram de suas pálpebras.

A mão de Alice agarrou a dela. Seu marido a queria de volta. No entanto, escolheu esse caminho, era como o famoso poema, um fator desconhecido. Ela compreendeu a sua escuridão melhor, sabia que se ela virasse as costas ela estaria mais segura. Ela tinha que fazer isso por conta própria. A escuridão acenou para ela como um velho amigo. Nesse momento, ela teve sua própria escolha. E Deus iria ajudá-la, ela não sabia se ela tinha força para tentar novamente.

Ela abriu os olhos.

Murmúrios baixos e comentários derivaram para seus ouvidos. Ela olhou para o homem que ela amava e esperou que ele falasse.

- Eu te amo, Bella. Eu quero você e eu quero o nosso bebê. Eu quero este cão de caça ridículo, porque eu comecei a amá-lo também. Eu também percebi o que eu não quero. Eu não quero viver minha vida sem você. Eu não quero estar sozinho. E eu não quero acreditar que não mereço ter você. E eu juro por Deus, eu vou passar o resto da minha vida fazendo isso por você.

Seu lábio inferior tremeu.

Alice apertou a mão dela. - Você ainda o ama?

Ela engasgou com a resposta dela. - Eu tenho medo de não poder mais fazer isso.

Olhos de Alice queimando com uma ferocidade com faíscas de tiro. - Sim, você pode. Você pode fazer isso de novo, e de novo, e de novo. Se você o ama o suficiente.

Seu marido desceu do microfone e fez o seu caminho em direção a ela. O muro cuidadosamente construído abalou seus alicerces. - Foi sempre você. Você me fez completo de novo.

E então, ele se ajoelhou diante dela e colocou as mãos contra sua barriga.

- Meu bebê - ele sussurrou. - Eu tinha medo que eu não tivesse nada para dar. Mas eu tenho. E eu quero dar tudo para você.

A parede tremeu com uma força esmagadora e caiu ao seu redor. Bella fez sua escolha.

Ela o puxou e deu um passo em seus braços. Ele a abraçou, a boca em sua orelha, as mãos em torno de sua volta, quando ele sussurrou sua promessa: Prometo nunca machucá-la novamente. Uma salva de palmas quebrou o silêncio, com buzinas barulhentas e gritos altos.

Alice sorriu. - Quando tempo até você enxergar os seus sentimentos, irmão.

Edward pegou sua irmã e a trouxe para o abraço. Seu rosto refletia uma leveza e paz, Bella tinha vislumbrado antes, mas nunca visto queimar brilhante.

- Eu espero que você saiba que eu pretendo ser madrinha desse bebê.

Bella riu. - Deus nos ajude se for uma menina. Ela estará vestida em couro desde bebê e será apresentada às roupas intimas cedo. - E se for um menino, eu vou lhe ensinar a maneira correta de fazer uma mulher feliz.

Edward deu um beijo na boca de sua esposa. - Oh, você vai ter ambos, Alice. Acho que vou levar minha esposa para casa e começar a praticar em um segundo.

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram. - Um segundo? Primeiro eu tenho que passar pelos enjoos matinais, ganho de peso e o trabalho.

- Eu passarei por tudo ao seu lado.

- Só se você continuar usando essa camisa dos Mets.

Edward sorriu. - Na verdade, eu pensei em seus argumentos sobre o assunto. Talvez você esteja certa. Talvez o Mets mereçam outro fã em sua arena.

Ela levantou os olhos para o céu.

- Obrigada, Mãe Terra - ela sussurrou.

Bella fez uma nota mental de dar o livro de feitiços para Alice. Algo na vida de Alice estava prestes a mudar. E ela precisava de toda a ajuda que pudesse conseguir.

Como se soubesse o que estava pensando, beijou Edward. - Vamos para casa.

Ela colocou os braços em volta dele e lhe permitiu levá-la de volta para a luz.

**Fim**

* * *

><p><strong>Olá, meninas!<strong>

**Infelizmente a fic chegou ao fim :') espero que vocês tenham gostado de lê-la, tanto quanto eu! **

**Gostaria de agradecer a todos que acompanharam e favoritaram a história, Meu muito obrigada!**

** Bem... gostaria de convidar todos vocês pra dar uma passadinha na minha mais nova adaptação "Difícil de amar". Tenho certeza que vocês iram amar!**

**Bjus!**


End file.
